Even a mask bears a human on the other side!
by marykate65
Summary: POTO fanfic.What if Erik, Fashioned after Gerry's Erik, did get that kiss from Christine when she came back with the ring? This is my supposition on what would happen. Thanks for the reviews, it is now complete... Hope you enjoy. Let me know, thanks MK.
1. Default Chapter

_A/N- I rewrote much of this to try to make it flow smoother and something that I was struck with was how redundant the dialogue was between Erik and Christine. I realized before I rewrote it that much of the redundancy was because of the things going on around them, though I am hoping this is obvious. I fear that the integrity of the feelings I am trying to convey will perhaps be lost if I, the creator, felt that way and I wrote it. So, please feel free to read this with a critical mind and let me know honestly what you think? Thank you, and as a general disclaimer, I don't own Phantom of the Opera or any of the original characters which I so adore writing. That honor belongs to Gaston Leroux, Andrew Lloyd Webber and Susan Kay's inspiration as well. Thank you for your patience and thank you in advance for your reviews on my imagination. Without further adieu, I present to you..._

Even a mask bears a human on the other side!

Chapter 1

"Masquerade, paper faces on parade. Masquerade, hide your face so the world will never find you…

Christine, I love you…"

"Erik, (Christine falls to her knees grasping the engagement ring in her hand, she is physically and mentally spent through the long battle she has wagered with her heart.) I love you too!"

Hardly daring to believe what he has just heard, Erik slowly, lithely, gets up and walks over to her, tear streaked eyes locked on her the whole time as he moves towards her fearing it is all a dream borne of his great passion and pain. She reaches her hands up towards him, and he pulls her to her feet and kisses her. He cannot help it, she is air to him and he must have one last kiss before he speaks anymore. "Christine I let you free. Go, your vicomte' will be missing you. You must know that he would find you and we would never have the chance at life I dreamt of. With the vicomte' you have a future, with me you have none."

"Erik, I cannot live without my soul, funny, I find that you have it, and no matter how I feel about Raoul how good he is and how sweet he has been to me, you are my breath. I have to be with you to breathe. I panicked as we began to leave the lair; I could not stay there and watch the person who taught me to feel life again after Fathers death, disappear before my eyes forever. You taught me how to live again, I must do the same for you now. I don't know if any of this makes any sense, but my feelings for Raoul are so shallow, where as my feelings for you have become as life and breath itself to me. I don't know if we will be able to live, honestly, but I would rather die with you than to live a long empty life with Raoul. Please tell me it is not too late, that you have not decided I had deliberately deceived you? I shall surely die the rest of the way if you don't."

Erik kissed her yet again, intertwining his fingers in her beautiful chestnut curls, something he had wanted to do for a very long time, a long, deep, passionate kiss given and received freely this time. when they part lips, he begins…

"Christine, they are coming to bring me to justice for my crimes, I have no future, no hope. There can be no life, I must leave. If I go and you are with me my love, they will find us, for you'll need to sing as I shall need to hear your beautiful voice. They'll know it is you as soon as you open your mouth and begin to enchant the ears who hear you. If anything happens to you my beloved because of me anymore, I shall know no mercy towards all who are responsible. I am afraid that would include the vicomte'. _You must have a safe life_, that is why I let him go and told you to leave me. I knew you loved me when you kissed me, I felt all the love I have hungered for all of my life in that kiss. Imagine my surprise when it made me more deeply sad then rejection would have, for I then knew that you wanted me and had I acted differently, I would have won. Me, with no beauty, nothing to offer you, no title, no wealth, no position, not worthy of your affections, would have won over the vicomte' and all his remarkable wealth, fine normal face and breeding. The dream that would fulfill is what shall sustain me for the remainder of my cursed life. That, and knowing that I did this to myself, I fear that will be cause for my death or at least continuing hell on earth. Had I followed my religious teaching of youth instead of succumbing to passionate hate, maybe we could have stayed together safely and quietly forever instead of me being a hunted murderer now."

The whole time that Erik is speaking, he holds her tight to his chest, she is warm in his embrace, though she shivers when the reality that her world will not be as she had begun to hope it might, the finality of his words made her feel her life was over. She would not last this day if he sent her away.

As he finished talking, she pulled out of his grasp and looked at him, tears streaming down her face, sobbing and gulping great breaths of air to try to control her emotions. "Erik, all I know is that I cannot be sent away from you again, the grief I am feeling will not bear separation from you. When I lost my father you were the one who brought me back to life, made me want to live and gave me my voice, I cannot lose you. I thought perhaps I could, but I was wrong. I struggled with this, and thought much of the same things you are saying now, however my heart and soul will not allow me to turn back. I am not going to survive the night if you send me from you now. I shall live all eternity in hell for the death I shall demand will be my own. I cannot survive this torment, I shall leave this hell on earth. God forgive me, you are my life Erik, and I am dead already without you. I shall see you in hell, for I shall be bound there as well."

"Oh, my Christine, I want you to be with me, not in hell, God forgive me, I cannot send you away, I will not be able to go on or fight anymore in a world without you in have taken so much and I cannot be reason for your eternity in hell, as well. I need you, and I will keep you safe whatever the cost. You will have to sing only for me now, my love and we shall have to let that make our souls happy. We will go away and try to make a peaceful life with the hope that maybe one day we can return to the opera somewhere else. I don't know what shall happen to us but I will try to give you back the life you know someday. If that is acceptable to you Christine than we shall leave Paris forever."

"I love you my Phantom, Erik, and shall spend all the time God grants me showing you that your face is beautiful even in it's imperfections, and cherished as is your soul. Now, where do we go to escape this burning inferno of our past?"

"This way Christine, we must hurry through this mirror over here!"

_The mirror shatters, crashing into a million shards of glass. They carefully walk out through it, hand in hand, and we hear the angry mob in the distance shouting "Hunt down this murderer, he must be found….."_

Raoul comes up to the bedroom of the lair having heard a crash of glass breaking, fearing for Christine. Just before the mob reaches the lair, he sees that Christine is gone, she was not coming back to him in the boat. He turns to the group, who have now caught up to where he is, and says, "Christine is with him and he is gone. We must go quickly and find them!"

Raoul's heart sinks as he realizes he is not sure that Erik has taken her against her wishes. He heard no screams of protest and fears that she has given herself to him to save Raoul as it is unthinkable that she would really have wanted to go for _love_ of _that monster_. After all, he had so much to offer her, and risked everything his position holds to allow this engagement to be accepted by his family, now she was gone with this, this, Gypsy, this disfigured, distorted, soulless man. Surely he could not live knowing she was trapped with him, no matter the cost, he would find her, or die trying.

As Raoul turned to walk back where he had come from, he caught the music box, and saw his ring sitting on the base of it, a sign of his commitment to a woman whom he must now find. Whom, if he was painfully correct as to what the reality of this situation was, he was not so sure he wanted to find. Her fickleness too much for him to bear, he picked up the ring and threw it, it shattered the mirror he was standing near and he saw that it opened to a tunnel. Maybe… He walked through this mirror, immediately smelling smoke, the smoke of the opera house. As he proceeded, he saw Christine's room, so this was how the great Phantom got to Christine's room, he thought to himself. Some phantom, veilled in mystery she thought, if only she knew the reality of her mysterious teacher. He ran to the backside of the mirror that showed the dressing room Christine used to occupy. He laid his hands on the outside ridge of the mirror and his weight opened the mirror. The room was filling with smoke, and he had to escape quickly if he wanted to live. He prayed that Christine had escaped the burning opera house. As he left the Opera Populaire, he kicked something while descending the outside steps, looking down, he saw the white mask from which all his anguish has arisen. He snatched it up and stared at it as if it would hold the answers to all his questions. Not knowing exactly what to do with it, he decided he would keep it for the time being, and decide it's fate when he had a clearer picture of the fates of the three people it affected most. With a last glance backward at the burning opera house, Raoul gathered his white horse, and was gone… on his search for his fair lady, caught in the spell of the Phantom for what he prayed would be the last time!


	2. chapter 2 The escape from hell

Chapter 2

The escape from hell

"While we can still find our way without being searched for we must leave here as fast as we can. Come now, let's try to find the train station, we will sneak onto the train and hide.My dear Christine,the time has come for me toteach you the art of disappearing in a crowd. Watch me, and pay attention, our life depends onour success."

Christine was pensive and lacking confidence under such pressure. She could only imagine the consequences if she could not succeed in disappearing in the crowds. "I shall do my best, Ido not wish to paythe price if I fail."

They found the train station a short time later, after following the tracks, and listening for the bustle of the depot. They hid in the trees that were not far from the small station they had at last found.

Deep in thought as the train grew closer, Erik saw it slowing down, preparing to make their move while it was stopped,they would hidein the luggage car.They could safely ensconce themselves there afterthey were finished unloading and reloading the compartment. They cared not where the train was bound, only that it was away from Paris, and towards a new life together.

Erik looked at Christine and could see in an instant that she wasshaking with anxiety. He grabbed her hand and said, "We must get ready, the train will be quick to accomplish its routines. Areyou up to being smooth and natural in your movements towards the luggage compartment?Theonly way we won't be seen is if we canblend in, areyou up to this?"

Christine made a face and said, "Honestly, I don't know, but I guess all we can do is try!"

"Very well, then, let's start to walk slowly over to the station….."

"Slowly, huh? Well, I didn't expect you to say that, I didn't think you ever did anything slowly!" Christine looked at Erik and smiled, she had to try to lighten things a bit, it was rather off, but she felt a bit less gravity for having said it. This was all just a bit too heavy for her to bear without some humor interjected.

"I have many talents I don't even know yet, but surely will learn with your help!" There, he gave as good as he got. Now, time to get serious again.

They accomplished their goal in remarkably short time, and they were safely ensconced in a soft package someone had placed on the train. Christine was so nervous she could hardly breathe until the train began to move away from the station. They had notyetheardany whistles of the Gendarmes.That meanteither Raoulwas going after them himself,or that he had not made it to the Gendarme yet. Obviously, there was no way of knowing exactly which it was. They were both thinking this, though, true to his feelings for Raoul, Erik was thinking, maybe, just maybe Raoul didn't make it out of the Opera house alive at all. After a bit, Erik's thoughts turned to what Christine had said to him at the lair, the rush of emotions he felt when he looked at her chestnut head lying against him for security was something he never dared feel. No one would have ever thought to seek security from him before; much less willingly choose to be so close to him, not even his mother. There in thejumble of feeling he felt was gratitude to God for allowing him some time borrowed in heaven, though he was sure hell would rear its ugly head eventually, it always did. Then he thought further, how I can be so sure that I will return to hell, I have never _truly_ left it before now, I glimpsed the outside when I would listen to Christine sing, but I never truly left hell until now.

He realized that his eyes were wet, the same time that Christine did. She could feel and hear him draw in his breath in stutters, and she knew that was emotions escaping. She turned her head up to look into his eyes, and the serene smile she gave him made him draw her to him close and breathe in her essence through those chestnut curls tickling his unmasked side of the face. I am whole, for the first time in my life, I am whole, thanks to this beautiful angel you have sent to me. To hold me and to guide me, she shall show me the way to salvation through her love. He had no idea how to show her love any other way than to feel her skin on his, a contact he had never experienced in kindness and love before, and he was beyond happy at the discovery that not everyone was afraid to touch him. She truly loved him; saw the man behind the loathsome face. He softly caressed the side of her face that was not lying against him totally amazed at the incredible feeling of her soft and warm skin. It was a feeling he would never tire of. What unimaginable beauty there was in a touch.

"Erik, what are you thinking? You seem so deep in thought, and you seem sad."

"Oh no, quite the opposite, I am disbelieving, hoping I never wake up, it is too much to dare hope this is not a dream. I fear if I move too fast, I will wake and you will be gone, or worse, I will find that I am dead, and that hell is crueler than I ever dared imagine, taking me to happiness then dashing it from sight. I have never been touched nor allowed to touch anotherin love before you. Christine, I shall never know another's touch,you are the one who I would do anything for the touch of, I love you so far beyond words or actions, I cherish you and will always do all I must for your safety and happiness."

"I love you as I have never dreamed I could love. When my father died, I was so frightened of the world, so fearful of my future, uncertain, with nothing to offer anyone. You came and taught me to sing, to live, trust and finally to love, again. Raoul inspired such differentemotions, and I was so shaken with theknowledge that you were human and you appeared to love me. I felt sure that I had lost your love when I took your mask off to see your face. You spat such venom at me, I was scared of your fury, sure you would do me harm. Raoul offered me safety when I was afraid I had lost you for my foolishness, and fear of your angry rage at me. I had known him from my youth, and trusted him, for a time. He grew to be possessive of me, and insistent that I should stay away from the Opera house, even alluding to my leaving music when our family began. I didn't know if I could do it, that made my fears grow worse yet again. I truly felt abandoned once more. First my father abandoned me when he died, then I had found you and now I felt abandoned by you, my angel of music. Finding out you were a real man and that you were decieving me all this time, I was afraid, my feelings were for an angel, what would I do now that my prayers were answered and you were a real, mortal man.My soul told me to trust you, that you were still the angel of music, the only thing that had changed was that you were flesh and blood, as I had prayed you were all that time.

Erik, sense indicated to me I would do nothing but anger you further, and you might hurt me if I did, so I tried to turn my affections to Raoul. All that resolve died when we met at "The Point of no return" when I felt and saw that you mirrored my feelings and I knew that you would be captured if I didn't make you angry so you would escape quickly. I knew that you were lost in the feelings overwhelming us and frankly didn't care if you were caught at that moment, and I had to pull back and draw upon that fury one last time beforeI could ensure that you were safe and free. I was scared beyond reason, for you and for me. I am so sorry for taking your mask off in front of the whole Opera house, I didn't know how else to save you from Raoul's plan to catch you.You destroyed my heart in your pain when I did that. The look you gave me tore my soul to pieces right there. I wanted to die!My heart saw the truth andmy mind had to learn to trust the heart. That was when I knew that I could not go with Raoul. I am so sorry for playing such games with our hearts and souls. I will not do that again, I have made up my mind. I didn't want you to kill Raoul or Raoul to kill you, neither one of you deserves that, we have to all live in this world together without finding and hurting one another any longer. Surely that will be what destroys me, if we cannot come to an arrangementwhich will allow us to live in peace."

With that said, Christine laid her head back on Erik's chest, spent with emotions, she closed her eyes and her breathing grew slow and even, she had gone to blissful slumber. Erik sat and watched the countryside go by out the back of the train, wondering where they would end up. Hoping that there would be a future for them. He had grabbed his money saved from the opera's he had written for the Opera Populaire. Erik would miss his organ; he created so much beauty upon it that would not happen any longer, those days were gone, to be replaced by the warmth of love he and Christine would really be able to share. Trying to really believe this was the future, his head bobbed, nodding off, though his ears were alert with the caution they were trained many years past to listen for at every moment.

Suddenly, the train lurched, it began to slow down. Erik looked out the back of the train and saw that it was morning, the train was coming to the station, he could see there were buildings. He gently shook Christine…"Christine, we are coming to the station, we must get off the train now. If we linger too long, we will be found out, then we will draw attention to us. I don't know for sure, but I am willing to bet the Gendarme have been alerted and are watching the trains leaving Paris by now.

Christine replied, "Maybe we should consider going back to Paris, after all, they have no doubt searched Paris and satisfied the question of whether we were still there. We could hide out in the lair for a while, and then we could leave Paris for good after the coast was clear and they had given up on finding us? What do you think?"

"I think that we have to get off this train now, it is almost stopped, we have lost night as our cover, and we are going to be in trouble at the very least for stowing away here."

"Show me what to do and we shall disappear in the crowd again."

With that, Erik and Christine removed themselves from the train and blended into the throng of people bustling about the train station. Occasionally Christine would look at Erik, smiling and totally secure in the knowledge that his brilliance would find a way for them to be together forever. Surely there were no others with the genius he held for the way the human mind works. Especially when it was torment and torture driving it, as no doubt Raoul's mind was feeling at this time, for the first time in his life, so much second nature for Erik. She did feel badly for Raoul, but honestly, she knew no way to have kept him from his quest for her. She didn't necessarily want or invite his attentions at the beginning, he was very insistent and she was so powerless, and a bit flattered to have the '_Patron' _himself wooing her. What girl would not have felt that way? It was when she realized that she had already given her heart to Erik that she felt the true remorse for what she was doing to Raoul, though by then it was already too late. She felt that she had no more choice. Hurting either one of them was killing her inside. She had too tender and kind a heart to want anything bad to happen to either one of them.

Erik had been tortured by his past and Joseph Bouquet was always talking about how monstrous the Gypsies said he was, he had people fearing him instead of respecting him, all he truly wished until he saw Christine, and heard her sing. He finally had enough of Joseph and in his great pain he took his life, though upon realizing what he was doing, he then let the rope go, though it was too late. As for Piangi, he was just such a bad singer and a blow hard; he could not take the torturous rendition of his music any longer. Piangi was harmless, but he was so loud that Erik had to be sure he could not alert the Gendarme, so he had to render him unconscious, unaware that he had killed him at the time. Truly he was a victim of his passion and his terrible treatment through a life time of heartbreak. There must be a vow on Erik's part to never kill again, it was a sin he must not commit purposefully, it would tear their souls in two.

"Erik, I have no idea where we are right now, do you?"

"No, Christine I do not, but we will find out,rest and eat while we are here. We need to have a little time toplan our next move from here. I don't really want to go back to the Opera Populaire; I want to keep going forward, it is most urgent that we do. On to our new life, Where ever that may be.

"Should we try to find out what Raoul's intentions are, perhaps let us know that I went with you willingly, so he leaves us alone?Should we perhapslay the past to rest before wemove forward?He does not consider you to be human, more like an animal, and he will kill you next time. You have done the last, greatest insult, you have taken me from him, or so he will think if I do not try to tell him that Iwent willingly. Thinking that you took me forcablywill fuel him beyond reason. I am sorry that it is like this, it was already this way when I realized that he was not whom I wished to be with. I have made such a mess of things, as if my life was not mess enough, why could it not have just continued on the way it was before the Opera was sold to Andre' and Firmin? It was easier then."

"Because, my dear, that would be too easy. Many a night I wished the same thing. They never paid me the salary due, they were not conducive to my needs for attending the opera, and they showed me no respect. That was the downfall of the Opera Populaire."

"You are right, Erik, but so much would have never happened if we had not suffered the change of Andre and Firmin as owners, and Raoul as Patron. You would not have had to act out so rashly and there would be no murder charges today. Still, I pray that it is as it is meant to be, not a gross distortion of reality, but a fact of life. God, I hope Raoul can accept it as such."

"We shall see now, won't we?" Erik replied in an ominous tone. "Now let us finish our quest for a place to rest and some food for us to eat. We have to separate so that you appear to be traveling alone, find a room at the inn over there, see it? Sign in under the name Madeline DeLecat, order some food brought up. I will be off in the distance waiting to find you at the window, open it and I will come to you when you are safely inside. They won't be suspicious if you are alone andthey do not see me. I draw attention everywhere, and shall endanger you too much to accompany you."

"Who is this Madeline DeLecat, Erik?"

"The name Madeline was my mothers, and she met my father, Charles in the Rue de Lecat. I always liked the name, and my mother was almost as beautiful as you. By giving you that alias, I can imagine that my mother actually cared for me, was not afraid of me, for a brief time. That is why I would be grateful if you would use that name. Might you consider that, my Christine?"

Christine looked at him, her heart breaking at the thought that a mother could throw such a passionate soul away for simply his looks. "I will agree, if you will remember that I am not at all like your mother, and I don't need to pretend to care for you!"

"I know that, Christine, she never was as beautiful as you, not to mention her shallow soul, unable to truly love anything that she could not reason. Nothing like you, I know that."

"Very well, then, Erik, until we meet at the window, adieu, mon amoureux!"

"Adieu, ma chérie, adieu! Be careful and leave if there is suspicion, it is not worth your capture."

Erik gave Christine several hundred franc and let her go, his heart wary of the task she was undertaking on their behalf. He watched with anticipation, devising a plan for any eventuality that may occur.


	3. chapter 3 What dreams we have we must cr...

Chapter 3

What dreams we have we must create

The window was approached by his chestnut haired angel about 10 minutes later. He was beginning to worry about her, it just seemed to be so long apart at this dangerous time, he always had a touch of doubt when time dragged on as it had. His heart began to beat in anxious anticipation of the next move. He had to gain access to the third floor of the Pension Au Derlie without being noticed.True enough, it was overcast butat mid day itby no meansheld the level ofsecurity for him thatacover of darkness did. While there were some trees hecould surely navigate, he wouldhave to try to get to them and crawl up them without being noticed. His black cloak was perfectcover for night time however, this was going to be precarious at best. As it was still winter onthe calendars, there was no foliage to hide him and it was rather cold. Hopefully he would not meet with ice along the way up the tree trunk.

As Erik approached the knotted, towering tree, he saw his salvation, they were working on the soffits on the side of the Pension, he couldeasily gain access to the desired windowthrough the catwalks they placed on the side of the building. When heapproached them, he further noticed the workers were returning from their lunch, so he hid in the bushes near the catwalks. Seeing the workers reluctantly approaching, deep in pointless chatter, he decided that if he didn't make his move now, he may wellwaita long time for another chance to return to his beloved's side. With that, he began his swift, sure footedclimb up the catwalks. Reaching the third floor roofing with ease,he stealthlybounded the four windows length toChristine's unlatched window.

"Erik, I was so frightened when they gave me the third floor, I tried to protest, claiming that I was too weary to travel the stairs, but they had an elevator, somy protests were moot, to persistwould have drawn suspicion. How did you manage to get up here without being seen?"

"They are repairing the soffits on the side of the building, I merely climbed the catwalk they had erected to work on them. It was a bit of good luck on our side for a change."

Erik looked around the room, he approved of the comfort the room afforded, there was even water in the basin already. He wanted so to cool his face, for it was burning with thoughts of where he was now and with whom he was in the company of. Suddenly the reality of what was the here and now hit him like a blow to the gut. He fairly doubled over before he shook himself from his thoughts. Once more feeling out of control of the situation at hand, the thrill of what _could_ lie ahead had his head spinning. One cannot dream of this for as long as he had without having it hit hard when it was within your grasp and very probably to happen soon. Never did he think that this situation would seriously approach him, he longed and hoped, though never dared dream it could come true.

He looked away from his Christine. This was definitely awkward for them both, he hadn't thought of this, he had to think, but thought was not coming easily. So close to her, there was no thought other than her, he had to go to her, she looked so small and alone, relief on her face that they had made it that far, worry that something may still happen, he had to relieve her fears. He moved to her, as if in a dream. "Christine, you are the most brave and beautiful person in the world, I am so glad you are my angel for surely you have saved me from my hell. Thank you for your love, I will always cherish you." Erik reached her and took her in his arms thenbacking up,he felt her face, her hair, slid his hands down to her shoulders and pulled her to him. He kissed her long and slow, the first shared kiss in the world outside his prison home below the opera. He pulled away andshe looked at him with a questioning look on her face.Picking her up, heplaced her on the bed gently, sitting beside her. She never looked away, he pierced her with his eyes, while he slowly began to take his mask off for her. He was trembling with fear that she would cower away when she saw him in the light of day with his mask off. He stopped, losing courage, trying to decide if he could actually succeed in living the rest of his life without taking his mask off.

Christine saw the myriad of emotions travel across his beloved face and she decided then and there to end his torment, so she reached for his mask slowly, one hand on the mask, one hand on the other side of his face, looking deeply into his eyes the entire time, nodding slowly that it was alright, he placed his hand on hers pleadingly, icy fingers of fear creeping into him at the thought of her revulsion. He could not take it from her, oh God, what did he start, why did he start this, what was he thinking! She lifted the mask off, and placed it slowly on the table beside the bed ashe tried to look down, away, anywhere but at her. Feeling that somehow if he didn't see it she could not be coweringin fear, orworse yet, showing her revulsionupon her face,however she would not let loose his head. Christine continued, never looking away, fearbriefly twistingthrough her as she thought of the two previous times she had removed his mask, she forced herself not to flinch, despite her fear of his fury. This was different, it was for the right reason, and all he felt was growing helplessness at her power over him now. He was lost in a torrent of emotion and he could not move at all for any reason at this moment as therealization thatshe was not repulsed by his appearance flowed through him. Christine proceeded to place her hands on either side of his face then, and she drew her hands back through his real hair, slowly caressing the side of his face no human had ever deliberately, much less lovingly touched before. Slowly moving towards him, watching him intently as she approached him,she then kissed his damaged cheek, and slowly kissed him in a trail to his lips. He was totally destroyed by her at this moment, letting out a gutteral moan,his eyes became teary and hehungrily looked at her, pleading for her to stay by his side, never betray him, for surely it would be his utter destruction.

"Christine, I don't know what to do,I fear every step now never having been down this path before in my life,part of medoes notwant to allow myself to feel this way and yet the sweet torment is what I have longed for all my life. God, what will become of me ifthat twit of aVicomte' shouldwin and you leave me again? I will never be able to escape myself. God Christine, I beg of you, either leave now, and end this torment or stay forever by my side, do not play games with my heart."

"Erik, I will stay with you have I not told you, I made my mind up. Have I notbeen trying to proveit to you already. Please, don't be so tormented, it shall surely kill us both if you continue to behave this way. Trust me. You once asked me to trust you, and I did, now you must trust me. I will always be beside you. You are my choice made freely, without pressure. You tried to pressure me and I left, when Ileft you I realized that it was anger and fear that drove me away, with that gone, the ache began before I even entered your boat. I knew then that I had always chosen you and that mytempercould be as destructive as yours. It almost ruined us.I love you Erik." Christine kissed Erik and they looked at each other, both wanting more, desire etched in theirtentative touches andpassion drenched eyes thoughthey bothknew that it was nottime, yet.Just then the food arrivedat their door. With a knock, the spell was broken. Both realized then, just how hungry they were.

There was much to think about and they both set about eating something to defuse the well of emotions threatening to drown them in its insistence, permeating the atmosphere. They had to keep a clear head for to lose their head could be there demise. They were as hunted beasts for now, and lust and longing had to be put aside for now, there were serious days ahead of them before their escape was to be complete.

Erik placed his hand on the mask, preparing to place it back on his face, when Christine stopped him, "No, there is no reason for you to wear that here, I am not going to cringe or cower, you are beautiful and I see only beauty in you, I am lost whenever I gaze into your eyes, you have such intelligence, there is so much there beyond a face, I could never just see your flesh. I hope you understand that, and can believe that. What kind of a life could you live if you had to live it with the mask on for the rest of your time on earth? That mask is not humane, and I will not require that of you. I love you."

Smiling at her, Erik took a bite of his food, not caring if it was cardboard, the taste was so dull compared to that of Christine's lips. He felt that it was futile to even eat for taste any longer, it could never satisfy him the way her kisses could. God, he was damned if he didn't succumb to his desire soon, it was unbearable to be here and know there were still more important things than her to accomplish first.

Meanwhile; Raoul has done nothing but try to figure out where they could have gone. He has gone damn near door to door, looking, searching for her. Where had Christine gone, how could she betray him so, he was sure of it now, she had not left against her wishes, he would have gotten word somehow by now. How could she, when they were fighting for their lives, or so he thought, he thought that she mouthed "I love you" to him, now he wondered of the true meaning any of it held. His heart was breaking, but he was damned if he would just go away and let all end this way. He also wondered if the white mask was left there on the opera steps to haunt him, or if the Phantom had indeed lost the mask. He felt his anger rise each time he thought back to the last moments he spent at the Opera Populaire. The hatred which fuelled his fury and drive to find Christine was akin only to the fury previously associated exclusivelywith the phantom. My, how when the roles are reversed there is little difference in them after all. Now, he felt that he was walking the fine line between sanity and insanity. What power Christine had over not one but two very powerful men in their own right. What would she do if she realized she was the owner of such extraordinary power.

"Raoul, really, you must stop this, you have to rest and eat something. Mother and I have some soup, please share it with us. Maybe Mother has some ideas for you, where to take the search back up in the morning. You are looking so haggard. Come in now."

"Meg, I must keep going until I find her, I know that eventually she will find herself in danger over her head, and be unable to protect herself. She has to know that I am out there looking for her." He had told no one of his suspicion that she had gone willingly with the opera ghost. Indeed, he was a mere man, what did Christine call him, Erik? He must remember to keep calling him Erik, then he would be diminishedin his power over them that much more. God, he could feel his anger as a palpable presence, it was surely driving him mad. He must find his Christine. He wept bitter tearsas the frustration could not be denied any longer. He abruptly turned and left Mme Giry and Meg,mounted his white stallion, and rode off to continue the search. The Gendarme were not taking this seriously, they were sure that they had perished in the fire, so they were not really searching. He demanded that they did something, so they assigned a small group to search all transportation out of Paris. They did not take the assignment seriously, though, they were sure that the fire had sent the Vicomte de Chagny over the edge, losing his Christine in such a way, so they were merely humoring him at this juncture, until the bodies could be found. Better to humor the rich ones, other wise you would lose your job and position mighty quick. It could be several weeks before the dead were all found and identified, surely someone hiding in the catacombs of the Opera Populaire was killed by smoke if not by fire. Thus they only did cursory work for this cause. Raoul headed towards the edge of Paris, he would find a place to stay as he traveled to nearby towns searching. Time was all he had on his side, the more area he could cover, the more likely he was to catch them escaping. Surely they had to escape on foot whilehe had his horse, thus he had the power of speed over them.


	4. Chapter 4 What Raoul wants, Raoul gets?

_Synopsis: To this point, Christine came back to the lair and confessed her love to Erik, they proceeded to escape the opera house. Raoul went back looking for them and found the way out of the lair barely escaping in time to avoid burning to death. Finds the mask on one of the steps of the Opera Populaire, grabs it and leaves. Meanwhile Erik and Christine escape on a train and arrive in a small town somewhere away from Paris. They find lodging and food at the Pension Au Derlie and proceed to try to come up with a plan from there. Meanwhile Raoul is raging with the lack of assistance finding Christine, whom he is now unsure whether she was actually taken against her wishes. He rides off looking for them, certain that they have not perished in the fire, as the Gendarme continues to want Raoul to believe. Feeling betrayed by Christine and foolish to believe in her against his family's wishes, he resolves that this time the fight will have to be to the death, no matter what. There, that brings you up to date in a nutshell. _

Chapter 4

What Raoul wants, Raoul gets?

"Good Monsieur, I beg a moment of your time, I am looking for my fiancée; whom seems to have been abducted by another man. He is very distinguishable; he will be hiding his face in the daylight, while she is none other than Mam'selle Christine Daae from the Opera Populaire."

The group of people walking down the road paused and the blustery middle aged man walked up to Raoul, looking at him as if he had been living in a cave, such was the querying look upon his face.

"We heard the Opera Populaire burned, did not she perish as they say she did? She has been reportedly missing since that fateful moment, has she not?"

"While it's true she has been missing since that night, I happen to know that she has most certainly left with none other than the so called Opera Ghost. A mere man, disfigured since birth, near as I can tell, who will not stop assaulting Christine's emotions. He has extraordinary power over everyone, since they are unaware of his true identity and nature. He is but a murderer who believes he is justified in anything he does to achieve his desires. He has his sites set on Christine, he wrote her an opera and performed it with her, stealing her away at the end and causing the collapse of the Opera Populaire. The fear he has cultivated has caused his escape to be but an illusion to those whom have fallen for the phantom of the opera legend. I have seen and know differently, why won't anyone believe me?"

"Exactly, Monsieur, that would imply that the whole mystique of the Opera Populaire is but an illusion, that a man can cause so much death and destruction, we all hope that if he was, that this was the fatal mistake and he is gone at last. I don't think there are many people who would not want to believe that. It is rather remarkable that so many people could be fooled so well, no?"

"With all due respect, does not the explanation you hold on to seem just a bit too fantastic to be believable? Monsieur, you would do better to believe what I tell you. Someone has to believe. I am the Vicomte de Chagny, does that not merit respect any longer? No, enough, I have had enough, none of you make any sense at all!"

With that Raoul shook his head in disgust, placed his hand up begging no more conversation, and promptly turned and rode away. There was no way that he was going to get any cooperation, not easily. He was unaccustomed to this, it was very disconcerting to him. His bearing and upbringing did not allow for this fall from respect and power. Then he thought of the mask he had, maybe, just maybe he could get people to listen if he found a clever way to put the mask into use. He knew they were not dead, he could just feel it, and the craziness was coming from the insistence that everyone had that they were. The condescending glances, and the people refusing to listen to him. It was more than he could stand. He let out a loud scream as he rode towards the west, back into Paris. He needed to be smart and come up with a plan. He needed to talk more with Mme Giry, she had to have more information, something that he was missing.


	5. chapter 5 What is happiness?

_I just wanted to take a moment here to credit the original creators of these characters and past story lines used to build off of, Gaston Leroux, Andrew Lloyd Webber, Susan Kay and for the lyrics to "Masquerade", and "No One Would Listen", lets see, that would be Charles Hart, Richard Stilgoe, and anyone else I may have inadvertently forgot to mention, who helped write any of the characters or lyric's I am borrowing for this trip through another of the Phantom of the opera's possible lives._

_I also wish to thank Gerard Butler, Emmy Rossum and Patrick Wilson, whom created the faces I see when I write this, as well as the personalities I used to imagine how this would play out._

_I only let my imagination capture what I think could have possibly happened. Thank you for the inspiration to let my imagination run wild and spend some time with the wonderful characters you created. MaryKate65_

Chapter 5

What is happiness?

They had finished eating the food she had ordered at the front desk when she registered. She garnered funny looks at ordering so much food for one small lady, she said that she would save some for later, she had been traveling awhile and was hungry, no doubt would want to eat more after resting, as well. They believed it, simply because she was a stranger with a Parisian accent, and they could tell she was weary and hungry.

There was no way to say exactly what they had eaten, however, as they were both so lost in thought there was no registration of thought for taste or substance. Occasionally they would look at each other distractedly, once Erik tried to talk, but instead choked on the roll he was eating. After that, they descended into uncomfortable silence, the enormity of where they had been and where they were heading was overwhelming their travelweary minds. They needed to sleep, however they were not sure how that was going to be accomplished right now, shyness was trying to overtake their passions. Suddenly, when Erik could take it no more, the time was now, he was going to turn over this new leaf, he stood up and strode to Christine's side. He reached for her andshe slowly stood up, pushing aside the remainder of her food.

"Erik, I am so scared, I feel that Raoul is still searching for us, I cannot shake the feeling and I fear him now as I once feared you!"

"I know, Christine, I have been thinking about what we shall do next. If we are lucky we can buy some time with the Gendarme, if the mask I dropped perhaps makes Raoul suspect to any foul play. I think that it is time for me to send a note to the Gendarme, to add suspicion to Raoul's motives, and perhaps detain him thusgiving us more time to escape."

"What are you planning to write Erik? How can you buy us time with a note?"

"Wait until I have written it then ask questions. I must have writing supplies, Christine, may I ask you to go and get these for me? I will wait here, if anyone comes to the door, I shall bid a hasty retreat."

"Yes, I will go, I shall get you sealing wax and a stamp for the wax as well." Smiling wryly she added, "...though I doubt is shall be as elaborate as the one you used at the Populaire!"

"Thank you, Christine. We will be free soon enough, but we must be tolerent, things work out when patience is exercised. I believe that was how I was blessed with you, no?"

As Christine turned to leave the room, Erik retained his hold on her wrist, he pulled her back to him and said; "Please be careful, my watchful eye will not be upon you to keep you safe. Not only is this a chance for danger to find you, it is your opportunity to run from me, know that if you do it will kill me, for I shall be powerless to stop you this time, my heart is too full, it would burst before I could leave this room." The fear that gripped him stemmed from his realization that she had not had an opportunity to flee from him prior to now, and the fear that he felt now was something he could not keep from her. Nor could he keep his feelings from her of what he longed to do with her any more. He grabbed her and kissed her deeply, she responded by closing the gap between them and kissing him back more passionately then she ever had before. He was totally aghast by this, and abandoned himself to the desires he had kept reigned in for so long. A silent tear streamed down his face as he reached for her and began to caress her slowly and tenderly. He picked her up; still kissing her deeply, moved to the bed and gently laid them upon the bed. He began to undo her bodice and as soon as he found it, he caressed the flesh he had desired for so long and been unable to do more than dream of feeling. This sent him into an inferno of thoughts and desires for her that he had only imagined until this moment. As he worked to finish undressing her he realized there truly was no turning back this time, she was his, he was hers, and there would be no more doubts as to that fact. He had truly won, Raoul lost his Christine, she was nowhis Angel of music, forever. Christine reached for him and helped him to shed her clothes the rest of the way followed by his now unwelcome clothing, noticing how beautiful he was everywhere she gazed. She felt a little self conscious, hoping she did not look too childish for him, he seemed to feel her uncertainty and whispered in a husky voice "You are the most beautiful and perfect angel in all the heavens, a blessing I stopped praying for long ago out of despair,sent to earth for me. I thank God for you." They began their loving tryst, uncertain of what to expect, yet sure they must continue to its conclusion, whatever the consequences later. This love was all they knew and it fuelled their hands and their bodies to its inevitable conclusion.

When they were spent, they stayed where they were, just holding on to each other; all thought of their pursuer and the note momentarily erased from their memories. All they could do was marvel at the intensity with which they had come together, the deep release they had finally felt at completing the one soul they made up together. There was no doubt, they were two halves of one soul which needed to be fused back together, to heal all the wounds they had both known so long. The daylight faded while they lay there basking in one another, forgetting what dangers may lie in wait for them tomorrow, and the tomorrows thereafter.

"Christine, I must try to focus on this letter, we must get it written, I messed up and let my emotions get the best of me, I could no longer keep away from you, my love, I apologize. When this is all over, I shall make an honest woman of you. Though in truth I feel we have been married already, so long has my love for you burned."

"Erik, I know you will, I feel this way too. I no longer am confused about my feelings, they are so deep, I feared them, now I embrace them, I shall for all time."

There was no longer any doubt in his mind as to Christine's sincerity, it had been proven to him unwittingly, through the intensity of their emotional union, never once did she turn her head from his gaze, she really did love him as he did her. Christine rose from the bed and began to re-dress herself, making a decision, incredible for the emotions yet coursing through her.

"I shall go to the Mme who checked me in and inquire as to whether they could get the writing supplies for me. If not, where I may be able to obtain them might at least be known. Wait here; I will be right back, Erik."

"My dear Mademoiselle, where do you presume I would be going? I have no where to go but by your side, and I am not dressed for that right now. My point is, don't worry, I will be here when you return, perhaps more properly attired, but still here!"

Christine blushed furiously over this statement, somehow talking about the fact that Erik was beneath the sheets undressed was so intimate, it begged her to stay by him and kiss him yet again. Could this truly be normal? Maybe she was a woman of questionable morals, finally released, never to be reigned in again? She resisted the urge to return to him, instead going to the wash basin and rinsing her burning face. Christine then picked up the towel and wiped her face. When she turned around, Erik was there, standing in front of her, smiling down at her.

"Well, I could not let you go without one last kiss, could I?"

"You might be standing before me a bit more modestly, dear Monsieur; I may get the wrong impression!"

"Oh, make no mistake; there is no wrong impression to get here. Every impression you make is exactly right!"

_Sidebar inserted here, no pun intended, but those of you who have read or seen interviews with Gerard Butler know that this is much more a Gerry statement than Phantom Erik statement, but then again, this never happened in the POTO story, so all I can do is assume that this would be the way it would go, right? Forgive me my indulgence here, I am a humorous person who tries to write serious, sometimes it is hard._

Christine smiled and turned to leave the room; Erik dragged her to him and kissed her before allowing her to go. She was breathless when she left the room. Thoughts of him swirled around her head, she was so thankful that she had gone with Erik, whatever happened she knew there would never be any regrets for what they had done today.

Leaving the room, she began to muse the day. Feeling a bit guilty for that fact she also felt that Erik was perhaps just what her father wanted, after all he was sent to her by her father, she was sure of that, somehow father had arranged his arrival, he filled all the emptiness in her, and more. How could she have been confused about Raoul, he was no where near what Erik was, there was nothing of the feeling she had for Erik. She prayed Raoul was not harmed, but began to feel that if it happened, he brought it on himself.

Arriving at the front desk she approached the counter, "Excuse me, Mme, would you happen to have writing supplies? I must write to my family and let them know I have arrived and not to worry. I am so weary yet, and do not wish to travel outside anymore tonight."

"Oui, mam' selle, I can help you there, one moment, if you please."

"You are most kind, thank you!"

"Of course, anyone can see you are exhausted. A good night's sleep shall restore you the rest of the way, mam'selle. Ah, yes, here we go, this is what I have; I hope that it works for you. If you need more parchment, let me know, I have more in the back. Do you need a seal and wax, too?"

"Oh yes, I am afraid I do. Thank you for your kindness, Mme."

The Mme of the Pension brought the wax and seal to Christine and Christine turned and walked back up to the room. When she approached the room she heard Erik singing to himself, she paused outside the door to listen to his beautiful voice, she could not make out the words at first, then she heard the line he was singing;

…_I alone could hear the music_

_Then at last voice in the gloom_

_seemed to cry I hear you, _

_I hear your fears, your torment _

_And your tears…_

_She saw my loneliness _

_Shared in my emptiness_

_No one would listen _

_No one but her, _

_heard as the outcast hears._

_No one would listen_

_No one but her _

_Heard as the outcast hears._

These words seemed to touch her soul, she opened the door and walked through, tears in her eyes, she put the supplies on the table and ran to Erik, burying her head in his shoulder to release her tears away from his curious eyes.

"Hey hey, what's this? Are you alright?"

She pulled away, tears spilling down her cheeks;" That was so beautiful, Erik, it moved me to tears, whenever I hear you sing it moves me beyond words. I had to weep at your words while reveling in the beauty and simplicity of your melody, what do you call that song, what is it about?"

Erik pulled her close again and replied;" The song is called "No one would listen", and it is about how I felt until I found your love."

"You must sing it for me. I want to fall asleep in your arms while you softly sing to me, let me feel secure with you, hold me close and whisper that all will be alright."

"First I must write this letter, I want to get the plan worked out in my head, we must set a trap for Raoul, that will require some time, this letter is to be the instrument to buy us that time."


	6. Chapter 6 The Note

Chapter 6

The Note

As Erik sat there thinking, trying to anyway, he thought about how he should word things to sound credible without sounding like he was devising anything against the Vicomte.

This must be the most subtle of letters to garner suspicion without actually spelling it out to them. He must do this right, if it is to hold Raoul for any time successfully. By the time they are done with him, it won't matter whether he is still alive or not, he will be unable to do much to hold them back. He was confident that he could end this battle without violence. He owed it to Christine to end this battle without violence.

The question he had to think out was how was he going to do it, he had a plan, he had a great plan, but to make it sound credible without riling suspicion upon him, or rather the person purported to pen the note, that was the trick. Erik made several attempts, finally, in frustration; he stood up and walked to the window. He gazed at the night sky, the moon was but a sliver, and the sky was very dark velvet. There was a sprinkling of stars in the sky; however they would disappear as the clouds drifted past. The air was cold, and he gave a shiver. Christine had fallen asleep hours ago, exhaustion taking over and leaving her in deep slumber. Twice he walked over and gently caressed her face, hardly daring to believe she was really here with him, and ensuring that she was alright. Yes, he was avoiding thought; it was just so much all at once. His head was spinning with the events of the day, this was like the first day of his life, he truly never felt so alive before, and it was hard to think laconically as he did so naturally before in his life. Christine had changed him, by simply accepting him; she gave him a soul and a conscience. This was, indeed, something new. He knew right from wrong before, but nobody had been kind to him, so he never had to worry about right or wrong, he felt just in whatever he did.

He jotted down some words;

_Dear Monsieur's,_

_It is with deep regret that I report knowledge of questionable events surrounding the tragic fire at the Opera Populaire. I apologize for the lag in time ofafewdays between the fire and this letter; however there was a certain degree of shock experienced and a desire to not act in haste was the primary goal. _

_As it appears to be most certain the end is final where these events are concerned, it seemed the time lapse would not place peril upon anyone concerned._

_Let me clarify by stating that you may wish to detain and question one Vicomte de Chagny with regards to the mysterious disappearance of his Fiancée mam' selle Christine Daae as well as the notorious opera ghost. _

_It disturbs me to have to inform you of this, however I believe there may have been foul play surrounding this whole affair. There was a fight and a struggle going on about 30 meter's from the steps of the Opera Populaire as witnessed by me and my party coming to help patrons as they left the building. We noticed that the Vicomte was trying to hold mam'selle Daae back from the Opera Ghost, while the Opera Ghost was attempting to grasp her, seemingly to protect her. She looked as if the Vicomte had frightened her, and was trying to pull away from his grasp; there were bruises on her face as if he had struck her. The same time as the Vicomte was holding the wrists of mam'selle, he was attacking the Opera Ghost, though with what, I was unable to see. The Opera Ghost fell to the ground, and the Vicomte yelled something inaudible to mam'selle and proceeded to attack her in similar fashion as he did the Opera Ghost. I then witnessed him with assistance from some other unrecognized person, throwing the two now unconscious bodies into the sewer through the opening near where the altercation took place. As the one whom aided him left the scene, I was unable to believe what I feel I had witnessed, though proof that he had crossed paths with the Opera Ghost lies in the fact that he is in possession of the White Mask that the Opera Ghost was wearing when he was last seen. I witnessed him gazing at it in triumph and placing it in his shirt. _

_We were not able to go aide anyone where this occurred, as the throngs of frightened people exiting the opera house were never ceasing. We also felt that it was best to stay away from any dispute with the Vicomte, as he has power and we are but common Parisians. My conscience would not allow me to live if I did not draw your attention to the events of which I observed._

_In the interest of prudence I wish to refrain from signing. You will need no witnesses if you find their bodies where I have described, or if they are still alive and located, therefore I wish to respectfully remain, Anonymous. _

That almost sounded right, he would put it down for the night, now having an idea that was what he would weave when they returned to Paris, he could at least sleep. That should keep the Vicomte detained if he did it right. Smiling to himself for the idea he was hatching, he took off his outer clothes andgently lay next to Christine on the bed. Thinking that he would surely sleep immediately, he found his proximity to his beloved to be more than he could bear. He thought about sleeping on the floor, to allow them to get a full night's sleep, however, when he began to move, Christine spoke;

"I thought that you said you would sing "No one would listen" through all the way for mewhen you were done writing your letter and came to bed. Are you going to keep your word? I have been very quiet and patient, ok, I was sleeping, but never the less, I waited for you, please, Erik, could you sing for me?"

"Very well, as you wish, I shall attend to your desires!" Erik softly began to sing, soon they were both asleep, though Erik woke several times as he was not used to sharing his slumber with another human, much less one who was so close to his proximity.

"Erik, wake up, it is morning. Would you like me to go down and get us some breakfast? I may have more trouble this time convincing them of my appetite, as I am rested and restored. "

"Maybe you can tell them that you are with child, they would understand then."

"Oui, but they would wonder where my husband was, as well as what kind of husband would let his wife travel alone pregnant."

"Well, I certainly will not when you are carrying our progeny. I will protect you with my life, as I plan to for all time."

"I know that Erik."

Erik rose from the bed and placed his shirt back on, which helped to slow Christine's heartbeat closer to its normal rhythm. Neither one of them felt they should be reckless with their abandon at this time, it kept them from escaping their situation. Time moved on and they had to employ their intelligence to keep one step ahead of Raoul. He was as dangerous as Erik was when he was on the outside looking in. Though Raoul, for all his intelligence, was no match for Erik's genius. He would win, or die trying. He knew he was not forcing Christine, and that brought the power he needed to ensure his triumph. Thus, it was with great reluctance that they forged ahead despite all desire to spend their emotions to their exhaustion over and over again. There would be time for that later. Now they had to fight the good fight to gain the right to live in their love.

"Very well, when you return we shall review and revise the letter I have written for the Gendarme. Then today we shall find a confidante to get it to the Paris Gendarme. That will be our primary goal, aside from insuring that whomever we get to take the letter for us pick up any tidbits of news there may be as to what the Vicomte is presently doing."

"Very well, Erik, with that decided, I shall be back with some breakfast for us. I fear it will not be much, but it shall keep us from hunger and help us concentrate on the issues at hand."

Erik was getting restless, the idea that they didn't know what Raoul was doing or where he was at the present time was making him crazy, he had to know where the enemy was in order to be wise in his counter move. The danger of violence lay in not knowing the steps the enemy was making. Today would be the day they decided their next moves and laid their plan into play. His blood coursed with the excitement of the power he now had over this silly, spoiled brat who attempted to steal his Christine from him. He grew just a little more angry with what he had almost lost to Raoul every time he thought about it. Before, it was unknown so it was without passion, now it was known to him and there was no turning back from her any longer.He could hardly believe how close he came to doingjust that mere days ago.

Just then, as he was entering the truly dark place in his mind, Christine returned with their breakfast.


	7. Chapter 7 Confidante

Chapter 7

Confidante

"Erik, when I was getting breakfast, I asked if Mademoiselle knew of anyone who could be relied on to carry a message discreetly back to Paris for me. She said she would try to contact her local acquaintance here from Paris for a short time perchance wishing to return to Paris. She said that this person would be able to find anyone for us, and is quite a good listener, very important for any information you may want to find out. She further said, usually when you send a discreet note, you wish for a discreet response, no?"

The confidante came from the most unlikely of places. They were almost finished with their breakfast, when there was a knock at the door. In a slight panic Christine looked at Erik. Erik knew what he would do if this happened, so he went to the cupboard and hid. He was expert at disappearing when he needed to, so this was a simple task for him. Christine hid some of the breakfast stuff and went to the door.

"Yes, may I …" Christine stopped talking as she looked up. It was not the person who came to the door; it was the person she happened to see walking down the hall facing the opposite direction. Not knowing what else to do, she grabbed the person at the door by the arm and firmly bid them enter her room, please.

"Oui, mademoiselle I am, rather, wondering if I may help you. My Aunt said that you needed somebody to take a confidential note to someone in Paris, I would be more than happy to, for a small stipend."

Christine closed the door behind her, and looked at this young girl thoughtfully before choosing her next words carefully. "What is your name, how old are you, my God; you look too young to undertake such a trip."

Erik was listening from the cupboard. He could tell that something had alarmed Christine enough to risk him being caught in her room. He wished she would ask the girl to come back, or say that perhaps someone a bit older would be better, as there was a certain amount of risk involved in this note's delivery. Now it was Erik's turn to risk his presence being discovered as he cracked the cupboard to see just how young this girl was.

He froze and became very uncomfortable as he realized that the young girl would certainly know of any suspicious things going on, he recognized that young girl and knew they had better enlist their own confidante as soon as possible and get out of this town quick. Trouble just kept following them. Would they never be free? He fought back the anger once more, knowing that would not be helpful, yet.

Meanwhile, Christine was trying to concentrate while all she could do was think about the person she saw walking down the hall just a few moments ago. How could that be? She had to talk to Erik; the courier decision had to be made later, so she began trying to get her out of there.

"…Dela Roux, I am 15 years old and my father trusts me enough to come here every now and then by my aunt and uncle. I feel that is a silly question from a civilian, female, traveling alone, without the protection of my father to keep you safe. What with all the weird things happening, it is not safe. I travel with my fathers trusted assistant, always…."

As she prattled on, Christine had enough and told her that she was just going to have to beg her pardon, she feared there were new health developments in Paris necessitating her return so need of a courier was no longer required. She gave her apologies and gratitude for her time and saw her out.

Once she was safely gone, Christine turned around just in time to see Erik leave the cupboard.

"Oh Erik, I am sorry for that, I had to send her away, besides the fact that she was really annoying, she was just not very responsible with that very important note. I had to bring her in to allow you to approve or disapprove accordingly, however I disapproved, so it was not necessary for that reason, however there was another reason for bringing her in as well." Christine's words fell off as she looked at Erik's face. He was concerned about something as well, did he know, did he see what she saw? She was growing uncertain about their happily ever after now. She thought to herself; just leave us alone world, please, oh please! "We will find someone else, no?"

Erik grew weary of all of this; he thought for a moment and shook his head. "Yes, we have no choice. Though I think that I may have another note to write to summon the perfect courier for this message, no questions asked."

Christine immediately figured out who he was thinking of, she was not sure she was the best either, as she had helped Raoul find the lair, thus drawing out the great emotional scene Christine last saw Raoul in. That was what had confused her, if she had not seen Raoul and how pained he was there, up against that wrought iron gate, she may not have even given fleeing with Raoul a thought, and it would all be so much easier now. Maybe….

"You intend to bring Mme. Giry into this as the confidante and courier, don't you Erik? I don't think that she is reliable, maybe we should send for Meg. I could write Meg a letter and tell her that I have escaped you both and need to see her. Just to get Meg away from Paris and the eyes that are no doubt upon her. We can have the girl, Dela Roux, was that her name, bring the note to her. We can then meet her on the way here and discuss the turn of events with her. She will listen, we are as sisters, she would not betray me for anyone." Looking down, Christine continued in a small voice, "Not even you, Erik. She knew I loved you long ago and would not discuss it with another; she also knew of my torment over you and would not draw suspicion on Raoul's behalf so I could explore you without his jealous intentions in the way. I did, you know."

"You did what?" Erik could not imagine what she meant; he was so deep in thought that he was only half listening when she roused him with the question.

"I explored "you" Erik, once you showed me the way to where you lived, I had to learn more about you, you are such a genius, I went down there often, sometimes you were there, composing, I would stand there and sing for you, you would seem to look at me, but you never "saw" me, so I continued to visit you. I was entranced by your talents and honored by your attention to me. Later, when I found that you loved me, I was more bold about coming down by you, I was a bit nervous, but I thought that if you continued to think I was in your dreams, as you did with me, I would be safe and could learn more about you somehow. Once I watched you sleep, nearly laying next to you, though not wanting to disturb your slumber. Then I came to realize that Raoul was in love with me, as well. I thought that it would be a better life with him, so I went with him for a time.

There was nothing of the sense that all would be well with him, he was charming but he was not very talented nor interesting, after meeting you, monsieur, how could that keep me? There is simply no other man who could keep me from boredom for very long."

Erik smiled a faint smile, now his thoughts were busy trying to recall a time when he actually registered her presence. In those days, he toyed with the notion that he was going insane, he thought that he was simply thinking about her so intently that he brought her to life in his imagination. Erik thought that he could smell her beautiful essence, but again, the mind. To hear that he was not losing sanity when he dreamt of her singing his works in his lair, that just added an yet another erotic dimension to his evolving and deepening feelings for her. He spoke half to himself and half to her; "Well then I must ensure that I no longer have to confuse your real presence with my imagination ever again. I shall redouble my efforts to ensure our safe escape."

"Still, I don't know what we shall do to try to make sure that we can all survive this mess intact."

"Christine, I don't know if all of us will be intact when this is over, I only promise you that I shall not kill Raoul, as you have asked. I shall neither hurt you nor allow Raoul to harm you. If he injures himself, that shall have to be on his head, not mine. Even if I draw him to that point, it is the fair way to end this, I have to be predatory or he will be the victor. I cannot let my guard down; you do understand that, don't you? I could not bear it if you were not clear and you did not understand what I am trying to say." Erik broke off, fearing he knew the end of this all, but refusing to put the words out there to be scrutinized.

"Erik, I know, it does bother me as Raoul was a good man, before this battle began. Now I am not so sure that he would do the honorable thing any longer. Believe it or not, I feel that you are the saner of you two at this point. I just feel the anger and madness as if an actual presence." She thought of who she saw moments before in the hall outside their room and shuttered to herself, should she tell Erik who she saw. No, it was not time for the confrontation. It was obvious that he had not seen the person striding down the hall; it should be kept that way for now.

Figuring that he would be unwise to extol the less than virtuous attributes of the Vicomte de Chagny at this time, he simply nodded and looked out towards the horizon. He didn't want to fall into one of those feminine traps that he knew from his childhood to be deadly. His sensibility would be what would preserve his sanity in this insane game they were playing. He walked that line of sensation and loss of reason once before, and he damned near lost his Christine for it. He was not willing to do so for a second time, he would not let go of his intricate awareness again. He nodded and shrugged with his back still turned gazing out to the horizon.

Now it was time to ponder the other point that was weighing heavily on his mind, what to do about the girl who was sent to be their courier. Obviously, he could not have the head of the Paris Gendarme's daughter courier any letter that could lead to suspicion. They certainly were in a mess. How could they have known it was his sister running this Pension?

Christine took his nod for agreement, though she was puzzled by his sudden aloofness, she worried if she had maybe told him too much, letting him know of her visits to the lair. She drew back in silence and picked up the quill and parchment, beginning to write her letter to Meg.

_Dear Meg,_

_I am writing to let you and Mme Giry know that I am alright, I escaped the Opera Fire. It is with heavy heart that I ask you not to tell anyone about this note, it is very important that you keep it confidential. I need to talk to you Meg, and I fear returning to Paris at this time, in case one of them should be looking for me, you know what I mean._

_I apologize if this note is enigmatic, it needs clarification when we meet, which I assure you I shall give it. Meet me at the _

"Erik, where should we meet Meg? I know that we should find a good spot, secluded, however I am not sure where that would be, are you?"

"Actually, I think that we are best if we say the rear entrance to the Opera Populaire, at the stroke of 12 midnight. That way she shall believe you are still in the city now, and we can stealthily watch to see if anyone else begins to look for you in the city for a day before we meet with her? What do you think about that?"

"Oh Erik, that would let us know for sure whether she is trustworthy or not, in the shortest timeframe allowed. I like that, ok, I shall do that. With that decided she finished the note,

_stroke of midnight at the rear entrance to the opera house. I shall await you there, we will talk. _

_Remember, Tell no one! _

_Love, L.L._

"Oh Erik, I am getting frightened, I know that we can not disappear forever, unfortunately someone will always be looking for us. Erik, can we survive this, I feel such despair at the huge undertaking we have chosen."

"My darling Christine, I have not chosen this, it has chosen me, it would have been so easy to go on the way I had before I met you, but when I met you and saw those sad lonely eyes, I knew your pain, and had to comfort you. I fell in love with you when I heard you sing, that was what shocked me into the realization that I had missed, you were a young lady, not a child. Then when you willingly came with me to see where I lived in the opera house, and appeared as interested in me as I in you, that just gave wings to my desires, hope's and dreams. I lost all life but of you when I knew this, you became my life and I lived and dreamed through you. I have to say, I had some very vivid dreams of you as well, that was where the inspiration for "Point of no Return", and "Don Juan Triumphant" came from. Now, for the third time today I just want to lock the door and throw away the key and possess you the thousands of ways my mind and body have dreamt of doing. Though, I realize I will have time to do this later, I must try to keep my head clear."

Christine walked up to him and reached for him, beginning to caress his face tenderly, lovingly. He tried to turn away, tried to keep his resolve to make it through the day working out the next step and embarking on it. His mind just found itself too muddled by Christine's touch to do anything, and other parts of his body as of their own volition began to take the reigns of his control. He stood still, closing his eyes and softly moaning "Christine…"

His resolve crumbled as he grabbed her and kissed her deeply. She responded frantically, needing his strength to calm her fears of what may be lost in the near future if Raoul crossed their paths while they were all still here in the Pension together. No mention of her seeing Raoul here in the Pension was made to Erik, she was not ready for that confrontation and she was not ready for Erik to deal with this either. She felt Erik's growing anxiety and desire to draw things to a head, so she had to have a way to keep him calm and to stave off the inevitable confrontation. Better if they stay here for the daylight hours and leave under cover of the night. She had to keep him preoccupied for now, no need to explain this form of occupation, safe and secure, as well as filling the insatiable need they both had for each other.

Their coming together this time had the surety of lovers who know their desires are echoed by the other as well as a certain urgency they grew to feel. They were measured in their movements, exploring each other inch by inch, carefully undressing one another and warming each inch of skin with their mouths, while reassuring each other of their undying love and binding their needs for each other. They were confident and experienced with each other by the third time they came together, deciding that this was the safest thing to do to pass the daylight hours; night would be here soon to cover their journey to Paris. They spoke with actions of the lonely childhood's they had endured, the torment that shaped Erik's fear of being seen, Christine's lonely tears shed alone at night, having neither parent nor sibling of her own. They truly saw that the equation of loneliness was not the mask, it was fate. Fate brought them together; no one else could understand their souls as well as they understood each others. They grew still closer as Raoul's grip on any part of Christine's heart melted finally and completely away that afternoon in Erik's embrace.

Christine rose from the bed, needing to find something to put on; she reached for her underclothes, the least restrictive ones. Then she decided that she would put on Erik's shirt instead. When she reached for it, she noticed a letter fall out of the small pocket he had fashioned in the overcoat he was wearing. She picked the letter up and went to place it back into his overcoat. She stopped for it had no address on the outside, and she assumed that would mean that someone in the opera house was writing him. She turned to ask Erik what it was, but he had fallen off to sleep, rather peaceful for the time being she decided to let him sleep. Picking up the letter, she began to read,

_Erik,_

_I hope that I am not overstepping the boundaries, where I am not wished to be to write you this letter, though I felt that you should know. When your mother died, she left her house to you to do with as you saw fit, she told me it was her repayment for the love she could not show you while in your company. She realized that you were very talented with many gifts to offer the world, that was why God brought you to this earth, and she was sorry that in her ignorance she was unable to nurture you as a child should be nurtured. She cried many a lonely night after your departure, she felt so damned by the way she had treated you. She never knew a happy or peaceful day after you left, until the day she died. She was happy to know that you would get this house, she hoped it would be a way to show you that you were worthy of love, she was sorry she did so badly at it._

_Her, as well as my wish for you is for you to someday find happiness for that passionate heart and soul of yours. You have many things of beauty that lie under your surface if you let people see them. Have faith, and God bless,_

_With regards Monsieur Erik,_

_Mademoiselle Perralt. _

So, was this somehow the home this Mademoiselle Perralt spoke of, under the opera house? Impossible, how could he have built around it, it could not be, so where was the house? Why would he have built the lair under the opera house if he had a home elsewhere? She wanted to ask Erik about it, though she knew she would not be able to. Maybe in time she could sort out the curious message that held his interest all these years later. This did, however show to the world evidence of his tormented soul and a clue as to why it was so tormented. He does have sentimentality after all, how could she ever have feared him. She began to weep for all the pain she had caused over the past year. It was good to feel that perhaps they could bring things to a peaceful close, though her heart feared that would not be the case.

_Side note here, I am not referring to Patrick Wilson, or his singing. He is a very talented actor and singer, it is rather his character in the story, what does he do but run around singing to Christine, support the Opera Populaire, and go about keeping Christine from our Erik, right? He is not a performer nor does he show any talents, as the singing is truly supposed to be talking in their world, right? That is why I have written that, it is boring, not a very exciting life for Christine to marry into, right?_


	8. Chapter 8 tormented becomes tormentor

Chapter 8

Tormented becomes the tormentor.

_Just a quick synopsis of the story so far, Christine and Erik fled the Opera Populaire, Raoul, angry that Christine betrayed him and ran off with Erik he is sure of it, is tracking them, trying to find them. They escape by hopping on a train, get to a small village outside Paris where Christine finds lodging at a Pension on the edge of the village where they left the train. Erik climbs to her window and they are at the Pension Au Derlie planning their next move. They craft a letter to draw suspicion upon Raoul as to the whereabouts of Christine. The Gendarme already believe that she perished in the fire, so they are not taking Raoul as more than a heartbroken spoiled rich kid. Raoul, thoroughly fed up leaves town sure they have by now left the city. Christine, on trying to find a courier to take the note to Paris for the Gendarme, is offered the head of the Paris's Gendarme's daughter as the worthy courier. They cannot allow that, so they send her on her way. When Christine is opening the door to the courier interviewee, she catches a glimpse of the unmistakable Raoul walking down the hall away from her. She is in a panic over this, as Erik is a bit alarmed to the sight of the daughter of the Gendarme head in Paris, Richard Dela Roux They have much to ponder and are no longer safe to try to leave during daylight hours, they stress them selves to the breaking point over their puzzle, and break for a bit. We pick them up here still finishing their plans, oh yah, and Erik doesn't know that Raoul is at the Au Derlie by them. _

Putting the note she had stumbled on back where it came from, Christine decided it was time to get dressed, so she put Erik's shirt back down and retrieved her clothing. Better to wait until later to clarify questions regarding that note. Christine was wondering if they could escape Raoul's gaze even in the cover of darkness. She was sure that they would be found and all the plans would be foiled. Nay, their very lives would be foiled. She decided it was time to tell Erik who she saw when that Dela Roux girl came to the door. Christine still needed to thank the Mademoiselle at the front desk for offering her niece to be her courier. Even though she did not end up employing the services of Mademoiselle's niece, the suspicion would grow if she did not say anything.

"Erik, we need to talk. We have a couple of problems we need to work out; I was hesitant to tell you of the one problem before, though I feel that now is the time to tell you."

Erik looked at Christine rather confused, could there be lingering doubts where he was concerned. NO, he was just being too sensitive. He needed to assume nothing until he was given a reason to. "What is on your mind, Christine?"

"Well, when the Dela Roux girl came to enquire as to the job of courier, I noticed someone in the hallway, which was why I pulled the young Mademoiselle into the room, risking knowledge of you in here. Erik, it was Raoul, I am certain of it, he was walking rather briskly in the opposite direction."

Erik looked at Christine as if he could not believe the fortune of having him there in the same Pension as they themselves were in. His mind was working fast as to what he could be doing to cut this fight short and go on with things at last. Then he processed the realization that she knew he was there and didn't tell him immediately, that troubled him, maybe there were feelings there that lingered even after their trysts. Was he a morbid fascination that she could not bear to leave yet, or was the love she felt for him real? He was starting to get that sick sensation that all was not as he had thought it was once more. He could barely disguise the anger and frustration from his voice when he spoke;

"You knew and you didn't tell me, why this changes everything, we can end this little drama now, no more elaborate schemes, we can simply duel over mademoiselle, I am sure that you would be well served by either him or me. You won't suffer either way. Very well, then, I shall procure a sword, we shall send a note to him, and meet at sunrise for a duel to the death."

"Erik, this is what I was afraid of, you promised, no more killing. There is no reason to kill Raoul, maybe he will find someone else someday. He just needs to realize that you were my choice, I am sure then he will have to let me go."

"It will be better to kill him; his passion for you can die then too! I will have no shadow hanging over us, Christine." His eyes glittered dangerously when he spoke now.

"No, you cannot go back on your word, my God, I only thought that we would work harder to ensure he didn't see us if you knew, not that you would draw this to it's conclusion with murder, not when I trusted you!"

"Well Christine, I have been known to be a patient man, but where our last few days are concerned, I will protect what I know now until the death, and I shall not ever let anyone threaten it! Raoul living will always be a threat to that, we must choose what we desire and make it, so, what shall it be, Christine?"

She saw her world crumbling, just like that; cold fingers of terror were grasping her heart making her breath come now in shallow gulps. She was nearing hysteria, for though her love for Raoul was not even comparable to what she felt for Erik, it, nonetheless, existed, and she could not be party to his demise. She could not see Erik killed, and she could not imagine watching Raoul walk into a trap or die in a duel.

"Erik, I can't see this happen, don't you think that it would be better if we broke his spirit where I was concerned and he saw that I loved you, so he would go away and make a life for himself with someone else? We don't have the right to just end his life with no thought to a future for him. That is what makes murder such an unforgivable crime. Please Erik, think about this."

"Oh, my dear, I have, many times, I have also tried very hard NOT to think about this, but it keeps coming back to the same place, doesn't it? What to do about Raoul? I will exact my revenge on him not respecting our relationship, leaving well enough alone when he still had the chance."

Christine began,"I could have left Raoul alone, too, but I didn't. I fed the relationship by agreeing to meet him and by agreeing to marry him, are you going to turn on me some day, too?"

Erik looked at Christine with such pain in his eyes "I could never turn on you. You are probably the only person in the world who could stab me dead while all I did is look helplessly at you."

Christine began to cry. How could things ever resolve? This was not going to be a happy ending, not at all; slowly she felt her grip on reality slipping away. She could not go out of the room, for fear that she would see Raoul, she could not bear the tension in the air in this room much longer, and she could not simply forget what was about to happen. There was no way out, now. Christine gazed at the window, dusk was here at long last. She had to get out, maybe she could go out the way that Erik had come in. She just needed to think for a while. Christine stepped over to the window and opened it up. Erik watched her, confused as to what she intended to do…

"Christine, what are you doing?"

"I need to get away for a bit, I feel like I am strangled in here right now. I will come back in a bit, I just need to clear my head. I don't want to walk out the front doors; I hope that I can get down the same way you got up."

"I don't think that they are working on the soffits yet, so it would not be so easy to get down without the catwalks."

"Oh, well, I don't care right now, Erik, don't you see that. I don't know what I can do anymore to show you how much I love you; you are not willing to believe in anyone's integrity but your own. You are so willing to condemn me for my human flaws, but you fail to see yours. I am so frustrated right now, I don't care if I live or die. Death would almost be easier then this jealousy you have."

"Don't talk that way, death is never the answer, especially not for you. You must be strong, Christine. Very well, if you need some time alone, I shall leave the room. I have much more practice at stealth movements, and I can then prowl the village and see if I can catch a glimpse of our "court-ly" friend."

"Erik, you will grow angry and hurt or kill Raoul if you do that, you can't be the one to leave right now, not as angry as you are. I don't know if I can believe your promises anymore either, after the way you talk now!"

"Too late, I am off, my dear, I shall see you later. Be ready for travel when I return, we shall bid our leave then. Very well, I am off."

"Erik wait… " Christine yelled, but it was too late, Erik was out the window and gone before her eyes. Now she sat there crying, so unsure of what to expect next. Really there was not much to do to see to it things were ready for them to take their leave. It was rather silly to be here anymore. If only she had gotten them out and away without having to say that she saw Raoul. If Erik would have found out later, she could only imagine how angry he would have become then. The weight of the burden they must lift became unbearable, she wanted only to sleep, keep the thoughts from clogging her mind for a while. Christine went over to the bed and sat. She then lay back and closed her eyes. She could feel Erik all around her, she needed him to feel whole, but she was confused by how little she was able to accept him light and dark, totally. There was such a dark place in him, she feared she would never be enough to extinguish that place, make him a whole human. She longed to try, but feared she would never see him again. "Oh God, please keep Erik safe, I really fear more for Erik now then I do Raoul. Until now Erik was dangerous, now I feel that Raoul would be more dangerous should they meet." Then a light flickered in the darkness she felt in Erik, a thought she had not had before. Of course Erik had thought of that, this is probably what he is doing, even as she lay there thinking. He was brilliant, he would think something so simple, and build a whole complicated plan out of that simple thought. She finally rested and was able to sleep. She knew all would be ok, Erik would return to her soon, he had to.

_Sidenote here, thanks to Nicki for reviewing this for me before I posted this chapter. I really appreciate your support and encouragement. Hope you enjoy, I also got 9 done. Thanks again. MaryKate._


	9. Chapter 9 The illness

Chapter 9

The illness

Christine fell sound asleep and was so peaceful when Erik returned; he just walked over to her, knelt down in front of her sleeping form, and buried his head in her hair. He wept for love of her. What was he doing to her; this jealousy he had of Raoul was as consuming as his love for Christine. They were all being destroyed by this game of cat and mouse. Why would she not just let him kill Raoul and put all three of them out of their misery? Raoul, when he found him, looked as tormented as Christine and he felt. They would never be happy as long as all three of them lived, and he was beginning to fear that the one who may not live might be Christine. He raised his tear stained face to see her face was so white in the soft moonlight that filtered through the open window. She shivered with the chill of the breeze that entered the still open window. Erik, realizing he left the window open at last, walked over and closed it. Then he came back to the bed and placed a heavy quilt over Christine. What would he do if he lost his Christine, God, he could not bear that. He wondered if she knew that she saved him with her love. He would have killed without a thought before her, now he values life, even, grudgingly, Raoul's. He just shook his head when he realized that. What was left to do to save Christine? What a hopeless mess they were all in.

Christine was stirring, Erik wanted to let her sleep, she had been through too much of an emotional roller coaster. Maybe he had to just go away, let her go whether she wanted to or not. Raoul was here in the Pension, he could take her back to Paris. He could resume the life of a Ghost, a Phantom. After all, wasn't that all he was good for. He was stealing what belonged to a whole person. Erik felt so ashamed of his desires then, at that moment, he even thought about his Punjab lasso. No, he would not let it come to that.

Too late, his thoughts kept him preoccupied just long enough, Christine woke up and sat up in bed. "Erik, oh God, I was so afraid you would never come back. I had the worst dream. In my dream Raoul had driven his sword through your heart; I held you as you lay bleeding to death in my arms. Raoul was laughing, Erik, laughing at my anguish and your final torment. He said "Now look at how mighty and fearsome the Phantom Of the Opera is, my how the love of you, Christine, has destroyed yet another man. Oh, I'm sorry, did I say man, I meant…. abhor ration." It was horrible, Raoul was so wicked, I then took the sword and pierced his heart, after that, I woke. You are here; thank God it was only a nightmare. I was so scared that he might be able to kill you with our love coursing through your veins, my darling; I didn't want to see you hurt. You have suffered enough at the hands of cruel people, jealous of your talent and ability. See, you have so much more then the pretty faces they hide nothing behind. They know that upon seeing you for the first time, they fear that, they know you are a genius and they are uncomfortable by that. My darling, I revel in that, you will always be the most interesting and beautiful man on earth to me. "

Erik walked over to her and sat on the bed besides her. He considered her words carefully, the torture she was feeling matching that of his own. The stress of this break from her life was creeping with great detail, into her dreams now, that dream disturbed him with its details. He was not going to put her through this much longer.

"Christine, all will be ok, I watched Raoul leave this village earlier, he is combing all the small areas outside Paris himself, then he shall begin to travel to other countries, I heard him tell the Mademoiselle at the front desk. He took his leave; I followed him to the outskirts of town. I could have easily hung him from a tree and made it look like he had been ambushed by gypsies, however, my promise to you was real, I could not break that, or you would not trust me ever again. I left him safe and alive, on the road out of town. I am sorry, Christine, for letting my jealousy of Raoul get the best of me, I will keep my promise to you, or die trying. I love you!"

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, Erik silently went to hide in the cupboard while Christine answered; "One moment, please."

"Oui, Mademoiselle"

Christine came to the door, and was met with a tray of food, and some tea. "I didn't see you come down for any meals after breakfast, and I didn't see you leave the Pension today, so I wanted to be sure that you were not ill. I took the liberty of bringing you some bisque, croissant's and cream as well as tea, so you could have something in your stomach. Mademoiselle, are you perchance with child? Is that why you are so weary and hungry, pale too?"

"Oh, no, I just think that it has been a bit more of a trial this trip out of Paris, then I had expected it to be. I will be alright soon enough, for the food as well as the concern for my well being, merci!"

The older mademoiselle blustered at the gratitude, "Nonsense, no need to thank me, anyone could see you were fragile and needed assistance. Now, you eat up and leave the tray outside the door when you are done, I will pick it up later. By the way, I am married, so you can call me Madame, what a compliment that you thought me young enough to call me mademoiselle, though. Bless you child. Bonne nuit!"

Christine closed the door, tray in hand, with her foot; she then turned and walked over to the bureau and set it down gently. Erik came out of the cupboard and over to where she stood. "You know you do look as white as a sheet, are you sure you are alright?" He felt Christine's forehead, she was burning up with fever. He had to get some supplies and make her something to fight this fever; it could be dangerous or deadly if he didn't. "Christine, you are burning up, when did you start ….." but the rest of his words were lost as Christine fell to the floor unconscious. Erik picked her up and placed her on the bed carefully. She was so light and so limp, he grew very worried about the total loss of consciousness she fell into. He had to go and get some supplies now, she was very ill. How could he have missed it? He could not wait for her to wake up, he had to go. With a soft kiss on her forehead, which sent unnatural warmth through his lips, he softly and silently bid her adieu until he returned with his ingredients.

As Erik went from shop to shop looking for an apothecary to go to and get the herbs and other assorted items for this mixture, he wondered if maybe she was pregnant with their child now. Could Christine be having this much trouble within days of them fulfilling their burgeoning desires for each other? Was it possible, or was she just falling prey to some of the illness borne of too much stress and too little rest. When it came to matters of this sort he was totally naïve and had no way to find out. Either way, it was the only priority he held, Christine's safety, he was single minded in his efforts to fight back the rising panic he felt at the merest hint of losing her.

There, he almost missed it, the Apothecary, at last. He found a rock and broke the front window. He walked through and went around to the counter. He groped in the dark for a candle, found one and lit it with the match next to it. That done, Erik set about looking through the supplies for his concoction. Erik mixed it well with deft hands in the Apothecia's jar and took the cover for it. Placing the cover on the jar, he turned to the desk with the money box, he dropped 2000 Franc's on the box and left the way he came. That, he figured, would cover the cost of the window and the supplies he had taken.

Erik returned to Christine's side as quick as he could, though when he returned he found her laying there weeping, sure he had left her in her delirium. The fever had gotten much worse, he went to the basin and poured water from the pitcher into the basin, he then grabbed the washcloth sitting next to it and brought it over to Christine. He gently washed her face with the cold water, soothing her burning flesh.

"Christine, drink this, I mixed it to help you break your fever."

Christine looked up at Erik as if trying to understand his simple words was more than she could handle at this time. "Oh, God, my dear dear Christine, you look so young and vulnerable right now, like you did the night you came to live in the Opera house. That look is the look I first remember tugging at my heartstrings. Do you not know what you do to my heart and soul when you gaze at me like that?" Erik spoke very softly and passionately to her while stroking her face and hair. She trusted him, her angel of music, and her one true love. Blissfully, all memory and thought of Raoul was far away from this picture of raw emotion and concern. Erik gave her the potion to drink, she trustingly drank the burning liquid, watching him with wonder the whole time. He poured her some warm tea and made her drink that after the medicine was gone. She took two tentative sips of it, and handed it to Erik. Erik set the teacup down and came back to her bedside. She reached for him and he held her tightly, then he slipped his legs on the bed and laying his head back on the pillows behind him, half sitting half laying, with Christine in his arms, he began to sing softly to her. He sang of his love for her and then told her softy, stories of his dreams to come. Soon she was sleeping, though Erik never closed his eyes, he sat guard over his beloved all night long. Nothing would take her from him, not even death. He would cheat it all if he had to, to keep her with him. She woke to semi-conscious several times through the night, calling his name and groping in the darkness for him. Sometimes she would simply sit up, sometimes she would feel him with her and just lay back down. Always Erik was whom she needed, she sought. Her angel of life she had said once, his heart soared to know he was so adored in unguarded moments.

The daylight broke in the morning sky, rousing Erik from his half sleeping state. Christine still limp in his arms, he was very warm at the moment. This concerned him, the fever should have broken by now. What was causing this? He was going to have to summon a Doctor to come and tend to her. He was very uneasy about this, as the concoction he made her should have broken even the most stubborn of fevers, it did nothing to the fever raging through her body. She shivered, calling for Erik.

"Shhh, child, I am here. You are alright darling. I will see to your illness, you shall be alright. Just rest a while, my dear, I shall prepare some more medicine and cool your brow."

Erik slid from her and got out of the bed, he left her loosely covered, trying to cool her down. She shivered and cuddled closer to the quilt. "Erik, where are you? I am so cold." she stammered, her eyes fluttering open from her brown thick lashes. She saw Erik busy and smiled, having had yet another of her horrible dreams where somehow her Angel of life lost his. She was so fearful, yet she could not quite comprehend why. Her head felt so heavy and fuzzy, she didn't even want to think. At least the terrible headache which had felt as if it were splitting her head in two was gone. She knew she was getting better, she probably just needed a few days to rest and recuperate from the whole ordeal they had been through. Just stay by me Erik, I shall always be alright with you by my side. She drifted back into her slumber with Erik on her lips.

Erik turned to hear her softly whisper to him, "I will be alright Erik, with you by my side, always to love me, never leave me Erik…."

Erik was not going to mess around anymore, he worried so about what might be wrong this time, he needed to get a doctor there. Then he though of the tray, it had not been touched, but for a few sips of the tea, and it needed to be picked up this morning. He sat and wrote a hasty note for the tray…

_Madam, _

_I fear that perhaps you were correct in your summation of the situation yesterday evening. I feel feverish and wish to beg you to summon a docteur for my illness. I wish to leave in three days morrow, and shall need my health and strength to do so. Merci Madam. Madeline De Lecat_

Placing the note in the middle of the tray, he brought the tray to the door and placed it on the table outside of the door. He heard someone coming down the hall, so he quickly and swiftly re-entered the room and closed the door silently. The footsteps stopped at the door, he heard the key enter the lock of the door after a few moments. He silently went to his cupboard and hid, to watch over his love while they made her well.

"Oh, Mademoiselle, you are ill? Can you hear me, Mademoiselle De Lecat, please, can you answer me?"

"What, where is Erik? Erik, you have left me to these strangers, what is this, who are you, how did you get here? Where am I , oh my God, Erik, Erik, where are you Erik. Raoul got you this time, didn't he? Oh my God, Erik……" Christine passed out at this, her heart beating so fast, it was all she heard in her chest just before blessed oblivion stretched out before her."

"Charles, go and summon the docteur, now, we must get this child well, she has delirium, the fever must be brought down, she will bake her brain; she is like fire."

Then the thought of what this might be struck her, she got up and backed away, covering her mouth. "Oh my God, what if its…."


	10. Chapter 10 Recovery, God willing

Chapter 10

Recovery, God willing.

"What if its typhoid fever, Charles, keep the kids away, keep everyone away from here. She is delirious and cannot make sense, no telling where she has been, she could be sick with something that will kill all of us. Get the docteur now, be quick."

Madam left the room to go and get water for her face in the pitcher, while Charles went to get the docteur. Erik took this opportunity to go to Christine and comfort her quickly. She was in such a state looking for him, it worried him.

"My dearest darling, I am here."

"Erik, oh God, I had another… Erik, don't go away ever again, hold me, hold me, I feel that I can't see through this fog, my head, what happened? Erik, Erik….."

"Hush my dear, you must rest and get well, you are feverish and very ill. You can't see me right now, I shall sing in your ear when you are scared, be listening, that will let you know I am there. Quiet now, Christine, the Docteur is coming soon."

Christine drifted back off into her troubled sleep, whispering Erik's name every so often, he would kiss her forehead and go back to the cupboard now, before he was found out. God it was death to leave her side like this, he was so pained to separate himself from her when she needed him so desperately. Still, he knew it was for the best, so he left her side to reclaim the shadows of the cupboard once more.

The door opened, in came Charles with the docteur, they dispensed with the civil niceties, then the docteur began to ask them questions about her symptoms.

"Oui, I know it is important, but Mademoiselle De Lecat, she has been tired since she arrived here, oh, two days ago. She looks like she has been through an ordeal, she is here from Paris. She was going to send an urgent note to relatives in Paris, but she seemed to think there was illness calling her back to Paris, so she said that the note would not need to be sent after all. Anyway, she had a good appetite when she first got here, but she has not been eating much since yesterday morning. Today the tray had a negligible amount of tea missing; the bisque was not touched. I think she wanted us to believe that she was feeling ok, she obviously wasn't. Docteur, it's not Typhoid fever, is it?"

"Well, Madame, let me examine her, what did you say was her name? "

"Madeline De Lecat, Mademoiselle, Docteur, she is not married, just like you, I daresay."

Christine heard what they were saying from far off, it was curious, these strangers were standing over her talking about Madeline De Lecat, she thought they were helping her, where was she? She could not reason where she was or what was happening. Then she drifted further into her mind. In her minds eye she was on the stage in the Opera Populaire, practicing her piece for "Hannibal" when Erik comes up and speaks softly in her ear …"Sing softly for me my angel of music, I shall sing with you, our voices shall blend in perfect harmony, as our bodies move to the erotic strains the music creates in us." In her dazed semiconscious he comes to her, moves behind her and slowly takes her in his arms. She is safe, as he cradles her head against his chest and kisses the back of her head. Slowly they move, swaying back and fourth, his hands caressing her softly to build her waning confidence. She is mesmerized and closes her eyes…

"What is she doing, Docteur?"

"She is delirious, in a dream…"

As she begins singing softly and almost inaudible, the Docteur looks at her with a strange look, he seems to remember seeing her somewhere before. He cannot place her, though. The name is not familiar. He didn't spend much time in Paris, as his practice here kept him quite busy, he would occasionally visit the opera house, but that was about all. Then he started to mentally comb through the operas he had seen recently. No, he didn't remember any Madeline De Lecat. She sounded trained, though she was weak and it was not easy for her to vocalize in this state. He put these thoughts to rest and began to examine her carefully.

After several minutes of careful examination, listening to her lungs, as well as checking her fever, 104, he was able to decipher the best guess from symptoms and actions. He ruled out Pneumonia and Influenza, her lungs were clear, for the time being.

"Madam, I fear that your assignations were correct, she is sick with Typhoid fever. If we contain her in here, you may just want to close this section of the Pension for now and allow her to convalesce? It shall run its course and she shall either be dead or well within 5 days. Will you allow her to stay here? I shall have my assistant come and tend to her, for 5 hours a day. I hope that is ok with you?"

"Monsieur, as I see it there is not much choice. I cannot leave a lone child to fend for herself with a fever like this. I don't like it though, it is bad for business and I have small children, I don't want them to fall ill. Shall I get strips of cloth for us to wear when tending to her food? What shall I feed her, bisque, and crackers? Will she eat much, or should I let your assistant tend to that for her?"

"If that is what you need to feel better about her being her, by all means. I don't know if it is going to help much, though. Just try to be clean, and minimize contact with her. That should keep you safe. As for food, yes, have bisque, no crackers, just liquid, and please, tea, weak tea. That shall help to keep her strength up. " The Docteur was so sure that he had seen her before, it was really bothering him; he could not imagine where he had seen her. Maybe she was a chorus girl at the opera house, though they all looked the same. Maybe she was a patron, or performer. No matter now, if her fever didn't break soon, she would not know who she was either. She may not live to have a future.  
"I have done about all I can for now, I will check in on her every morning and evening, if there are problems, send for me, I shall be here. Monique shall be here shortly to tend to her, sponge her down and feed her. That is about all I can do for her. The fever shall run its course; there is no medicine to help her through this, just keeping her cool and comfortable. Maybe we can crack her window? Allow some cool fresh air in for her."

"Oui, Monsieur, that I can do. I will see how the rest goes, if it becomes too much, we shall have to move her. If she is to die, I want her out before she expires. I don't want people to be afraid to stay here, for legend will grow if she dies here."

"Just keep knowledge to a minimum of the situation, and guard the room."

"We shall place equipment on this wing and say we are repairing some rooms that shall keep people and workers from suspecting. We have done the soffits already, that will work. Oui, oui, we can do this. Now I feel better, I shall go and make her some bisque myself." Madam walked off feeling quite proud of herself for figuring out that little problem. Her business would be saved. She cracked the window, gathered the full water basin to empty it out the window and place back on the bureau, then she left the room to go get more water and begin some bisque for Mademoiselle Madeline. Before she left the room, she stopped by the bed and looked down at Christine's white form laying so fitfully in the bed, she crossed herself and muttered "Saints preserve us, bless this innocent child." She did a quick curtsy at the foot of the bed and turned on her heals to collect the pitcher and leave the room.

Now, Erik knew that Christine would be safe in here. He worried over the Docteur and his apparent recognition of Christine. If the Docteur figured out where he knew her from, they would be in danger, and there would be no way to escape if Christine was in the throes of fever at the time. He may have to break his promise to Christine for her safety. He would have to watch the Docteur closely.

The docteur rose from Christine's bedside. With one last look at her, and a furrowed brow deep in concentration, he wrote some notes for himself, and turned to leave. He paused at the window and looked out , deep in thought. Then he left the room.

Erik chained the door and went to Christine's side. Knowing what was wrong now, he knew what to do to make her better. She was not going to ride out this horrible fever, he would see to it that she was well within a day. Then all she would need to do is to gain her strength back. Thank God Raoul did not see Erik or Christine yesterday. Though he would still be too near for comfort today if he got word. Erik needed to keep close eye on Docteur, once Christine was on the right side of this illness. At least disruptions would be at a minimum for fear of illness would keep them away. Erik went down on his knee and grasped her hand in his. The feel of Erik touching her roused Christine to semi consciousness. She looked wearily at Erik, smiling a very weak smile, but saying I love you with her very tired eyes. Erik said; "I know, Christine, I love you too. I know what to do to help you, my dear, I have to make another awful tasting potion for you to drink, for the next three days. It is strong; you will need to eat something after taking it. I know it is hard to think of putting anything into the torrent inside of you, but you will not keep the medicine in there if you do not take something with it. I will mix it here; I brought the stuff to make it in case we could not fix you with the other potion I made. I needed to know for sure it was typhoid fever first; this medicine can lose its ability to work if you use it for just anything. Therefore the Docteur had to diagnose it first."

All of this was lost on Christine; all she could do was to watch Erik, feeling as if she were falling, trying to ask him to catch her, quick. Then she went back into the dream, he was touching her softly, his warm breath on her, all around her, burning her up. Claiming her every desire for him, she was lost in a feeling of eroticism that she only had when he was there talking to her. She could only feel, he was there and she didn't care about anything else.

Erik turned to look at his wounded angel, he was so scared for her, she had much still to go through before he could be sure she would make it. He had a potion that he knew was curing the gypsies when they got the fever, so he was sure he could help her with this one. He finished mixing it and returned to her side; "Here my darling, I want you to drink this, I will then feed you this croissant that I saved from last night. I fear Madam forgot she gave you this."

As he sat next to her, she tried to rise to sitting and grab him. She so wanted to get lost in him again, she was hallucinating, and she only knew her desire to feel him was greater than all life itself now. She was feeling so helpless and out of control, that she could feel control in, and on some level it would be comforting. Erik looked at her very alarmed when she began to come to him.

"Christine, my love, what are you doing, you are way too weak and sick to try to rise. You are delirious with fever; come on, lay back down, calm down, there is all the time in the world for you to get well, do not rush."

All Christine heard though was "No, I can't be with you" and it made her cry. She was damaged, he could not have a damaged wife, he was the only one allowed to be damaged. She was floating away now. She quickly fell back, losing consciousness.

Erik panicked for just a moment when she did that, for she let out a weak cry just before, it sounded so full of anguish it tore his heart in two. She was so out of her mind right now. What would he do if this didn't work on her? It was the only thing left that he could think of. Erik tried to rouse her enough to get her to drink the potion. She was reluctant at first, trying to stop the pain in her head and eyes when she tried to open them, then the lashes fluttered open slowly, she looked bewildered, Erik knew her fever had risen still more. She had to drink soon, or she would not make it through the night.

"Christine, you must drink this, it is vital that you get this in you now, or it will be too late to work on you and I shall lose you forever. Please Christine, hear me, my love."

A hoarse whisper issued from Christine's weakened lips, "Ok, Erik, for you, if you promise you love me…"

"Oh my darling Christine, I love you more than you know. You would destroy me if you died; I have told you that before. Now, my love, drink this all the way, for me."

Christine opened her mouth a little, Erik placed the cup up to her, the first taste caused Christine to splutter and cough weakly, but after that, she drank it steadily down till it was gone. The bitter liquid began to turn her stomach the moment it reached the throat; she knew that Erik was right about having to put something with it. Erik pulled off small bite sized pieces of the croissant and fed her patiently and lovingly, looking deeply into her eyes to keep her there with him until it was gone. She remained locked eye to eye with Erik through the whole croissant, and after it was done, he reached on the bedside table for the rest of the glass of water he had poured for her earlier that morning. She drank some of the water and smiled at him. It was still very weak and small, but the smile sent a tear trickling down Erik's face unbidden. His love still loved him, even in delirium, it was Heaven on earth. "Thank you God, now, please, get her well"… Erik silently said to himself. Christine closed her lids once more, falling blissfully back to oblivion.

Erik walked over to the door and unchained the latch, he then locked the door with the key lock, so they could unlock it when they returned. He would sit at the side of her bed and wait while they were gone. Nobody was going to have to spend 5 hours with her now, she would be getting much better very quickly now. Erik returned to the bed, and sat down on the side; he held Christine loosely and rested back in the bed, sitting against the pillows once more. He would stay there and keep watch over her, as an angel should do, singing softly for only her ears. "I love you Christine, you have made me whole. My love unbidden, fulfilled by you and your unselfish ways. In all the world, no fairer a maiden lives with such a generous heart, my heart she steals with her complete desires a fair good lot she gives. My pleasures her with in me stand, her love a butterfly upon my hand. She flutters about in the breeze knowing she will always come home to me. She is my angel, my one desire, I long to hold her, feel her fire. She is my love, my one true love, I long to be hers forevermore. Forevermore to me she be, forevermore my love to thee.

Erik dozed off for a bit, his simple tune falling off, he was so relieved to know he could save her as she had saved him. The darkness had almost claimed them both, he knew there was never any danger from anyone else again. They were inexorably joined together from this moment on. They had yet to realize just how true this was.


	11. Chapter 11 Dawn of realizations

Chapter 11

Dawn of realizations

The lock began to move on the door; Erik had to get back into the cupboard quick, before they caught him there with her. He rose from the bed, settled the sheets back, and returned to the cupboard.

The door opened, Madame came in with a tray of bisque for Christine, or Madeline as she knew her, as well as tea, and a new basin of water. She then placed a strip of cloth over her mouth, stupid woman. Insinuating that such a wonderful gift from God himself could possibly cause anyone else illness. Erik retained control and remained in hiding, though he really wanted to shoo the woman out and tend to Christine himself. This was torture, he needed to control the situation, so he thought fast, that was it;

"Madame, leave her, I, her angel, shall tend to her needs, save yourself and your family, ask no questions. Just leave her trays outside her door, tell no one and you shall all be safe, speak a word of this and you shall not see sunset."

Madame nearly dropped the tray she was bringing to Christine's bedside; she placed it on the end of the nightstand and stood up. Looking around, she lost all color, she saw no one, and since Erik was so good at throwing his voice, she could not tell where the voice was coming from. It seemed to be all around her. She was very frightened, this child had to go as soon as she was well enough to travel, she was destroying Madame's life, she feared for her life. She responded to the voice; "Oui, Monsieur, Revenant? Plaire, do not hurt me or my family, plaire, plaire, Revenant? I beg of you…"

"Do as I command and you shall have no ill fortune, disobey me and it shall be your peril. This child is blessed; she is not to be troubled in her convalescence. She shall be left alone."

"Oui, Monsieur Revenant, I shall keep her undisturbed. Merci, merci."

"Remember, tell no one, or there shall be no more sunsets for you or your family."

With that Madame was gone, leaving the bisque and the tea for Erik to feed Christine. He was so glad that the Madame was superstitious. That would play in their favor. When the door closed and was re-locked by Madame, Erik quietly descended from the cupboard once more. He moved back to Christine's bedside, gazing at her with such concern, she felt it without him touching her, she came around. "Erik, my love, where have you been? I heard voices, I heard you in my head but I could not open my eyes. I am losing my mind, aren't I? It frightens me so, what is wrong with me. I keep getting transported back and fourth through time and space, it seems. I am not sure where reality is anymore. Help me see, please?"

"Christine, it is the illness, there is nothing more I can do then to hold you and feed you for now. I will give you more of the potion I mixed for you later this evening, meantime, you must build your strength, eating and resting are the only things that can do that." With that Erik sat next to her and grabbed the bowl of bisque, it was thin and watery, just what she needed. He patiently, lovingly fed this to her. She ate most of it, though it took a great deal of time to do so. They didn't speak at all, there were no words for what they were feeling at that time. The air was thick with the feelings they were feeling for each other, the remorse Erik felt for placing her in this situation, and the stress they had yet to endure when she was strong enough.

"Erik, might you help me try to stand for just a moment?"

"No, Christine, maybe tomorrow, but your fever still rages through your body and we cannot put undue stress on you right now. Here, lay back and I shall sponge your hot body off, try to cool you down a bit." Erik rose and went to the basin, where Madame had left the refreshed water before she was scared away. He smiled at how easy it was to scare her, rather like the chorus girls and ballet dancers. Good to know he still had that power. When he turned with the basin he caught his breath, Christine had taken her top down, dangerously low, and a sudden spike of longing hit him deep within, knocking him off guard.

All he had felt for the past day had been worry and fear, now he had replaced that with a terrible longing deep within, to feel her, consume her, God could he never get enough? He was tormented with this longing and needed to push it far away for the foreseeable future. He had more important concerns than to listen to his animalistic thoughts, but God, she could do it to him as no one else ever could. He had gone to the ballerina's dressing rooms and saw the other girls naked before, they were so silly and flighty that their bodies represented loathing and anger for him, not so Christine, he saw her soul, it made her body beautiful.

Perfect in every way, no matter what. He had to control this, now. No, now she looked at him with those large eyes, the fever causing them to gleam with an innocence that he found unbearable. He wanted to shrivel up and die, he knew he was low to feel this way when her very life was in his hands. He would not do anything to let her know of his longing, so he pretended that he needed to wring out the sponge, turning back around and setting the basin down, he picked up the sponge and wrung it so tight it almost broke in two.

There, now he had control, he turned back around, concentrating on the basin all the way to her side. He set it down on the nightstand the tea and bowl had been on, and once more wrung the sponge out. Christine watched him the whole time, glad that she had remained lucid long enough to enjoy this power she felt over him for a change. She believed that maybe there would be a tomorrow, and maybe soon they could be together again. She longed for him as much as he did her, but knew there was no way she could survive that right now. Even a kiss would do her in, so they both sat in wounded silence, controlling their imaginations while Erik cooled her head and chest with the sponge.

Finally when he could stand it no more, he placed the sponge back into the basin and excused himself, he walked over to the window and gazed out. He took several deep breaths, calming himself, he could do this, she depended on him.

"Erik," Christine said weakly, "are you alright? Did I anger you?"

"No, Christine." Erik spoke with a husky voice, she mistook for annoyance, she silently drew in her breath. Erik felt bad for being so brisk and he spoke softer when he said; "When you bring your shirt down like that it is almost unbearable for one whom loves you so much. You are ill and I am unable to control my concern and love for you while you are so vulnerable. Yet my love always courses through my body and when you look so unbelievably fragile and ethereal like you do, I want to give into my desires, and I am ashamed of that."

"I am sorry Erik; I didn't think of that when I loosed my top, I shall bring it to a modest level, if that will help you, my love."

"Thank you Christine, it shall do much to ease my burden for now."

He sat back down and resumed sponging off her face gently and lovingly, he then traveled down her neck, around the back of her hair, she closed her eyes, her breathing becoming deep and steady, contrary to his, which was becoming more shallow and labored, he was not going to be able to do this right now. She had fallen into peaceful sleep through his ministering, so he could walk away and once again regain his composure.

Christine went back into that strange world half reality, half fantasy. Her father was sponging her fever away as a child, she was listening to him play his violin, dreaming of her stories, there was Raoul, he was being cruel, taunting her for leaving him. He was holding something, Oh my God, he was holding the mask Erik was wearing, Erik's head was with it. She screamed and woke. She sat straight up in the bed, it was dark, she had slept the day away, she groped in the darkness for Erik, she didn't feel him, she could not see, the moon was obscured by clouds; she was frantic to find Erik. She screamed his name "Erik, Erik, Where are you, I can't see you, I can't feel you, Erik, where are you?"

Erik came over to her immediately, he had been watching her in the dark, his eyes accustomed to seeing in little light, and he got up when she sat up. Her panic kept her from feeling his hands on her arms. She finally came around enough to see his face inches from hers. She drew forward and kissed him softly, he tasted the salt of her tears. He also noticed that the fever was very subtle now, perhaps almost gone, already. That medicine the gypsies made was miraculous. Suddenly all the pain he suffered as a child at their hands was worth it cause it saved his love now. Pulling slightly away, Erik looked at her wide open tear filled eyes. "What is it Christine?"

"Oh Erik, please tell me that I am better, I cannot stand these terrible dreams anymore. I saw Raoul, standing there holding your head, your head, Erik, he had killed you and taken your head to show me. I was so horrified, I woke. When you were not there I panicked, when I saw you all I could do is kiss you and make sure that you were not that disembodied head. You are real; I think that maybe I am getting better now."

"Well, if that kiss was any indicator, I would say definitely."

"Oh God, Erik, how did you do it, I heard somewhere in the haze of the day typhoid fever, I though I would die, and you cured me didn't you? How did you do it?"

"The time I spent with the gypsies, they used many herbs, roots and other items to make salves and potions for all the illnesses they encountered during their travels. I paid attention to what they were doing and what they used for what, and came up with my own cures for some of these things myself. It is with gratitude I now look at my time as the caged animal, it saved my love; it was not simply for the cruelty of it any longer. I think I may be regaining my faith in God through this. You would be the thing that brings me back to my religion, would you not? My angel, you truly are my angel, you saved me, Christine. You made me human, thank you my love."

"Erik, I must get out of this bed, I cannot stand to be still, please would you help me?"

"Christine, if you get out of bed too quickly, you risk a relapse, and I cannot promise you that I will be able to help you then. I will hold you up and let you walk around the room, perhaps sit on the chair for a bit, but you are not going to get dressed and you are not leaving this room for any reason, agreed?"

"Very well, Erik, I defer to your experience. Now, help me up, please?"

Christine very slowly sat up, with Erik's arms behind her guiding her upright. She stayed that way for a few moments at Erik's instance, before moving to the side of the bed and placing her legs over the edge. Erik said "Wait there, I will get you something for your feet, this floor is cold and you don't need a chill."

Shaking her head, Christine patiently waited while Erik found her shoes, slipping them on her he allowed her to place her feet to the floor. That done, all that was left was him helping her to her feet. He hoped that she had the strength to bear weight on them still. She slowly rose to her feet, leaning heavily upon Erik's strong arms. She wavered several times and just when Erik was ready to tell her it was too soon, she should rest, she found her strength and rose to her feet. She immediately leaned into him, hugging him with all the strength she could muster. The overwhelming love she felt for him had to spill out somehow, this was the only way she knew how. She also felt gratitude for his great patience with her today. She could not believe she came back as far as she had in one day, she knew with increasing certainty that were it not for Erik, she would not have made it through the day today, much less be here now, standing here hugging him. He slowly walked her over to the window; he wanted her to see the beautiful night that had blossomed for them. There were soft snowflakes falling, and the sky had grown bright with the snow swirling around to the earth below. They stood there for a few moments and her legs faltered, he gathered her up in his arms and she held him around the neck, looking out the window for some time more.

Their reverie was broken by a knock at the door. It seemed that the Madame was coming for the tray, she announced herself to no body in particular, save to say, "I am here to get the tray and replace the meal with fresh food, Monsieur Revenant, if it pleases you? I have told all to leave Madeline alone, and have sent the aide Docteur sent over away telling her Madeline was being tended to by her own angel. She left in a huff and stated that the Docteur would still be getting a bill for her day, since she had wasted her time coming here for nothing. Shall I come and get the tray, or shall I merely leave this one and come in the morning for both of the trays?"

"Come in the morning, I shall tend to the child through the night tonight, you can check in on her with prior announcement tomorrow morning."

"Oui, Monsieur Revenant, I shall do as you command, and merci!"

"Bon noir, Madame, adieu…"

"Adieu, Monsieur Revenant!"

With that Madame left hastily. They could hear her footsteps in the hall. They were alone again. They continued to daze out the window, both lost in thought for some time, when Erik could bear her weight no more he slowly brought her back to the bed. She was reluctant to let him go, but she knew she must, she needed her strength, and his as well for she could not use his up; she would not know how to save him if he got sick, so she had to show compassion the same as he did for her. He went to the door then and got the tray, replacing it with the other one from earlier in the day. This arrangement worked well. Thank God Madame was easy to frighten. They should be alright if she remained frightened. She brought a potage this time, rather than a bisque; it was more watery and had vegetables and chicken in it. This would be very good for Christine. He was grateful for how kind Madame was; he felt a pang of guilt at frightening her as he had now. Christine would smooth it over when she was well, he was sure of that.

"Ah, something new for you, Mademoiselle Madeline…" Erik said mockingly to Christine as he brought the food over to her bedside. She went to reach for it, and he said; "No, my dear, I shall feed you, we can't have you getting yourself messy, my poor body could not take having to see you naked and not do anything about it. Take care, therefore, my love, to keep yourself presentable for me, ok?"

Christine smiled a weak, but wicked smile, and said; "I shall try my hardest to remain modest and considerate of your driving needs, Monsieur Erik, how selfish of me to tease you in such a manner as I have. I guess I shall have to take care to keep these inside the top where they belong, oui?" She motioned to her chest, with a still more devilish grin upon her face. She knew she was feeling better now, she enjoyed teasing and tormenting him, she knew it was wicked of her, but there was something fun in it too. It released her from the fear of losing him that had lingered from the feverish day she had just completed. He seemed to understand too, for he didn't take it as hard as he had earlier, he almost expected it now and he had regained control of his physical emotions enough now that she did not disturb him as much any more.

After her dinner, Erik took the tray, dutifully out to the hall, returning to her side once more. He resumed the task of laying on the pillows with her laying on his chest, sponging her cooler forehead, while singing softly to her. Tonight it was "No one would listen" at Christine's request. She softly hummed the melody, it felt so good to have their voices merge as one, if they could not be together physically, this was just as good. They both felt the power it gave them to become one through their song. This was their unique magic; nothing would ever take that away from them. Erik was so grateful to have her still with him through all that she suffered today; all he could do was to thank God for allowing her to stay here on earth by him.

Erik actually fell asleep tonight, with the feel of Christine's warm breath on his bare chest, he felt the regular tempo of her breathing rise and fall, slowly becoming slower and deeper as she fell soundlessly to sleep. He soon was sleeping as well.


	12. Chapter 12 The morning after

Chapter 12

The morning after.

The sun once again was out the next morning, brighter then ever with the new snow from the night before. It was very chilly in the room with the window cracked open yet. Erik stirred, feeling something was not as it should be. He looked around, Christine was still warm, more than was natural, however, she was not as hot as she had been for the past day. She shivered in his arms, waking at the change in his breathing.

"Good day Monsieur, how are you this morning? Well, I hope." She said softly, she was still so weak from the ravages of her fever, however brief it was.

"Bonjour, Mademoiselle, with you in my arms, I am quite rested and happy. What shall we do today, climb the highest mountain?" Erik said this with a smile, wanting to make light of another day of recuperation for Christine.

"Oh yes, can we, I have the perfect outfit for it!" Christine smiled and looked at him.

"Mademoiselle, let me humbly point out, you have but one outfit. Not counting the one you were graced with at birth, of course." Erik looked at Christine with a big grin, he was so lighthearted to think that she was truly on the mend. So fast, too. People just don't get over Typhoid fever this fast. Sure, the recovery would take a few days, at the least, she was as weak as a kitten, but she had a spot of color in her cheeks, where they were pure white a day ago. The fever was way down, so it was not drawing as much strength from her as it was before. With a couple more doses of his mixture, she should be fever free, if it kept working so well. He gave her a big squeeze, not too tight for his fragile angel, just firm and loving, to quell the once more burgeoning desires within him.

"Erik, I was thinking, I am concerned that you might get sick too. If you do, I fear I shall not be able to save you as you have saved me, so, what do you think about writing down the ingredients so I can mix them for you and give them to you if you fall to this?" The effort of talking so much made her a bit dizzy, so she lay back down. She momentarily closed her eyes to lessen the effect of this exertion on her. She did still have a ways to go to be up and around, didn't she? This was going to be long, and tedious for them if they didn't figure out some way to restfully pass the time convalescing. Her mind flashed images having nothing to do with convalescing, she quickly put them out of her mind, instead saying; "Erik, we need to think of a great plan, and get all the details down to perfection. That is why God made me sick; to slow us down and give us the time to plan this right. Ok?"

"I was thinking the same things, so I have already jotted down the mixture that worked, I was not going to be like that silly Madame of this place, afraid to be near you, I could never do that to another human being for fear of my own safety. That is the worst kind of evil to do to another human being, I know first hand. Besides, I have to feel you with me, very selfish, I know, for my creativity, it shrivels up and dies when I don't have you with me. As for the plan to rid ourselves of Raoul, maybe we should just get him sick."

Meanwhile, on the road to the village of Treille, a small but picturesque village nestled away from Paris a short distance, there was a man riding an obviously overworked horse; he looked very out of sorts, bobbing on his horse, drooping and saggy, very road ridden and weary. This man was noticed by a couple who were leaving the tack store on the edge of the road into Trielle.

"Monsieur, are you alright?" The man said as they walked over to the man on the horse. "This man is ill, get the Docteur, quick, Darlia, he needs help."

"I need to find a place to rest, that is all, I have been riding for days, I am so cold..." His words trailed off as he shivered, though his face sweat with fever.

With that, the man slid, as if in slow motion, off his horse, to the ground, his breath shallow and strained. Darlia was panicked, she ran in the direction of the docteur, then saw him in the street a short way down from them, she yelled at the top of her lungs, while running to where she saw him.

"Docteur, docteur, come quick, there is a problem over here. This man, he is ill, he needs tending by a docteur, now. See here, look quickly, merci."

"Oui, here I come, I must be quick though, Madame Joleile is ready to give birth, Mme Dubuix needs medical assistance with this delivery, I may be calling the minister before long, Mme Joleile is ill and may not make it through the delivery so soon after the fever."

"Docteur, sincerest apologies, we understand, however if he is ill, we may not want him wandering the streets long. No telling if he is contagious, and we don't want to all fall ill as Mme Joleile has."

As the docteur walked up to the man fallen from his white horse he glibly exclaimed; "This man, he appears to be dead, maybe you should be calling for mortician's assistance, not medical monsieur?" The docteur came up to him and knelt down where he had fallen from his poor horse, which was also the worse for wear; "Someone, take this poor horse to the stables, get him some care, please" Upon a very brief exam he noticed the man had what appeared to be light brown shoulder length hair, though it was so dirty and matted down from sweat that it was hard to tell. "Good lord, this man is burning up, have you any water we could give him on hand? He is feverish, either from need of water, or he is terribly ill. Is there somewhere he may be staying in town? No, I suppose not. Well, he's not going anywhere, we have to get him out of the street, is there anywhere he can be placed for now?"

By now a small crowd had gathered, there were not many strangers traveling around these parts, this one was particularly interesting for them. "Who is he?"

One person asked. "I don't know, but he sure looks scruffy, where do you think he has come from?" another asked, as they speculated on his identity and why he ended up there.

Finally, someone came riding up on a fine horse, saying; "Will you all please depart, I wish to have a look, I am searching for someone whom went missing a week ago in Paris, I hear you talking of a stranger, I wish to look upon this person myself."

He rode up to where the crowd was gathered, waited impatiently while they parted, then he dismounted his horse and walked up to where the docteur knelt by the stranger.

"My God, it is you, brother, Raoul! docteur, this is the Vicomte de Chagny, I am his brother, the Comte de Chagny. Continuing quietly, half to himself he began to tell of the anguish he faced trying to find his heartbroken brother; "I have been searching for this man since the destruction of the Opera Populaire, our family were the patron's of the Populaire. He left the night it burned down, from grief and inability to accept the loss of someone dear to him. I have not been close to finding him until now, and he looks near to death when I finally find him. Can you save him, docteur?"

"It is not clear how long the fever has been raging in him, he may be in for a rough road, it is not certain he will pull through, he may not want to if he has suffered a tragedy, that will be up to him. I may be able to give him comfort, but I know not how to stop the fever in him. It is contained where it broke out in our village, but he might cause an epidemic if he is allowed to stay here. Can you send for a carriage and take him back to where you came from if I give him medicine to make him comfortable?"

"So that is the way it is, is it?" The Comte looked at him with distaste, hardly able to contain his disgust, then his face became set and he said rather brusquely; "Is there some place I might be able to purchase a rig and horses to carry my brother back to Paris? I assume none of your men would be willing to carry us there, so it would seem there are no other options left if you wish to be rid of us directly!"

"You may have mine Monsieur Comte de Chagny, for a small fee, if you please."

The Comte looked at the man with disdain, shook his head and said; "Very well, get the rig and horses together and bring them to me, in short order or the offer expires."

"Oui, monsieur, I shall return rapide, merci!" The man ran off to get the rig together, big smile on his face, thinking that he could surely get a good profit off the deal. The Comte had other ideas. He was back in a flash with the rig, the Comte growing more disdainful for this small community by the moment. Everyone was standing around as if his brothers' sickness and grief was something of a spectacle to be entertained by.

As the man brought the carriage around with the horses, Phillippe' threw 20 franc to the man and began to load his brother into the carriage. It was much more drab and worn down then he would have liked the carriage to be which was transporting his little brother, sick and broken, home in. He further mused; maybe it was perfectly appropriate for the very same reason. When he drove away towards Paris he refused to look at any of these vile humans. They were so worried about themselves; they could not even find the compassion to help a stranger of Raoul's capacity. Unheard of, it was beyond disgusting to him, he would remember the name of this abominable town. They would rue the day they trifled with him and his brother instead of offering compassion and kindness.


	13. Chapter 13 What the papers say

58

Chapter 13

What the papers say

_The story, as stories are entitled to do, picks up a couple of days later, Christine has been quietly convalescing, her fever has finally gone away with no more relapses into delirium. Erik has been nursing her back to health, the Docteur and all the others trying to help being held at bay by the Madame of the Pension (Having been frightened by Erik into thinking that she was being tended to by "otherworldly" souls.) There has been plenty of time for Erik to think about how, exactly, they will get Raoul out of their lives once and for all. That said, I think you are up to date on what Christine and Erik have been up to, Raoul is another story, here we shall see what exactly he is up to, at least what the papers say... _

"Christine, I am going to see if I can find out what has been happening in Paris while we have been cloistered in here. We have to get ready to leave here soon, we have spent so much time here, I worry we may find ourselves under suspicion soon, if they are not yet and merely too scared to find out more."

"Erik, I will be ready to travel where ever we need to go, just say the word. I have rested so much lately, I tell myself there is no reason for me to still be tired, then I take a nap again, but really, I think it is more out of boredom now then need."

"Well, I shall see if they have resolved the investigation into the Populaire, and then we can go along with what ever plan fits into the current information. I may need to get the past weeks papers, it may even take you going to Madame and requesting them, however, that will alert them to your continuing health, which may stop our isolation, so I don't want you to do that unless I am unable to get the papers myself. It is early, there are not many people around yet, I should be alright, wish me luck, my dear."

With a blown kiss to Christine, he was out the window. Always chivalrous, thought Christine, as she lay her head back down on the bed, a smile spread across her face at the way Erik had changed since leaving the Populaire.

Erik climbed down the tree silently, upon reaching solid ground; he was immediately mingling with the shadows inter dispersed with the early morning light. He was nervous as he prowled the streets, hoping to find what he was searching for. There were some street vendors on the corner across from the Pension Au Derlie. He would have to find the Paris paper for the past week, that way he would definitively know what had transpired in their absence. The gentleman running the stand was placing the papers for the past few days out when the carriage came by delivering the current days' paper.

There were not enough days' papers, though; he only stocked the past 3 day's papers. That would have to do, he found the papers for Paris, so he waited until the gentleman was busy behind the cart and he came and took the papers, he left 2 franc on the cart and left the area briskly.

Christine jumped when he came back to the window. "Monsieur, I am unaccustomed to having men arrive at my window bidding entrance, it startles the sensibilities ever so slightly."

"I most humbly apologize." Erik replied, smile playing on his lips. "I found only the past three days' papers, there was no way to get more, we shall see what we can find out from that, if we need the rest of the past weeks papers, we shall just have to ask at the desk. Here, look at this, see if you find any articles pertinent to the Populaire." He handed her the paper from the previous day's printing. Christine opened the brown outer wrapping paper and exposed the newspapers headline. She stared, agape at the surreal headline that jumped out to her.

**Vicomte de Chagny returns to Paris with Comte de Chagny; Opera Populaire's casualty numbers thus far 35!**

"Oh my God, Erik, Raoul has fallen ill, his brother had to bring him home. The article reads;"

_Today the Vicomte de Chagny, Raoul, was returning to Paris with the aide of his brother, the Comte de Chagny, Phillippe. He is in critical condition owing to his maniacal search for his missing (and presumed dead in the Opera disaster) fiancée soprano, Christine Daae. He maintains that the fabled Opera Ghost abducted her, and was in fact the man whom stole away with her during the performance of Don Juan Triumphant. Several people believed that the whole drama was created by the owners of the Opera Populaire, whom were having so much trouble with the battles between the promising up and coming young soprano Christine Daae and Carlotta Giudicelli, reigning diva. They fear that to draw an audience they were willing to do anything and when things could not be resolved, they planned to upset the opera house with the change of Don Juan's unknown to Mademoiselle Daae for added effect and the subsequent abduction, however the chandelier was in poor repair and went at that moment. This conclusion was decided by the chief of the Gendarme, who was there the night of the disaster. Further, they feel that the Vicomte has been so far unable to accept the facts of the death of Christine Daae, that he is losing grip on reality. Most in Paris feel that it would be kind if the Vicomte were to lose his battle with the Fever which has consumed him so furiously. It would be kind release, and allow him to join his fiancée in peace._

_We shall keep you updated as to the Vicomte's health, as well as any other reports garnered with regards to the Populaire's demise. May God have mercy on the souls this freakish accident has claimed thus far! The count stands at 35, some identified, most just labeled male or female. The Gendarme wish to once again ask that all who fear they have lost a loved one or friend go to the station and give them the name, they shall check the opera roster and see if they were there, then they shall see if the body may be one recovered. With deep regards to those in mourning, I shall say good day, 'til morrow. _

"Erik, he is ill, they believe you were just part of the performance and I am dead. The count is at 35 people dead so far, I hope they died quick, that would be horrible to lay there in pain dying slowly. How weird and sad things have gotten." Christine looked up from the paper with a tear in her eye, and saw Erik looking at her. He had a strange smile playing about his lips as he said;

"Oh, my sweet, this could be good. Yes, it is regrettable that 35 are dead, I meant nothing of that sort by this, I shall not wish for his death however, it is not necessary. This article seems to button up the situation very well for me. I know what we shall do to get him off of us. We can settle this once and for all, and there need be no violence, nor direct confrontation of any sort. You will have to help me though, if you are willing, and it may take some patience, but it will be good. It is good that you are ready to move soon, we must get to Paris before Raoul is well again; it is the only way things will work. They must think that the fever pushed him over the edge. We must also keep our eye on the paper, in case he does not make it through this fever of his."

Christine and Erik became silent, each thinking their own thoughts of the next few days. Part of Christine was reluctant to leave this place; it felt the most like home of any place she had been since her father's death. Though there was sickness, there was also discovery and security here; she was reluctant to give that up for the uncertain world yet. She knew she must, but there was sadness in her eyes when she and Erik became aware of each other again. Thoughts having spent themselves, they knew their time there was over. They silently went about gathering what little they had accrued since their stay began. Shebegan to lay out her freshly cleaned clothes, Madame having gathered them and washing them for her to ensure the fever was not spread. Erik was watching Christine move about automatically, worrying about her still. She recovered well, and quickly, he didn't show signs of getting the fever, and God knew, he did nothing to keep from getting it, if anything he invited it every turn of the way. Knowing that Christine needed him was more then his health, his life, he would never turn away a human being due to the human condition of which no one had any control over . It was base cruelty to do so, his mother had done it to him out of fear and he would never forget the deep injury to his soul that had caused. Christine was the healing he needed to make the pain of that injury go away at last. When he thought about how close he came to losing her, he turned away and wiped the gathering tear away from his eye. Quietly he spoke to himself; "Thank you God, even though you may not want to hear it from me, I still thank you for Christine, I shall try to earn the blessing you have bestowed upon me with each remaining breath you allow me on this earth."

Christine no longer felt shy in front of Erik, having received his ruminations during her illness, it included some very intense sponge baths, of which she was always fully aware of what was happening. She knew he would not do anything, though it still managed to make her tingle all over as he cleansed the fever from her body so gently. She would keep her eyes closed so he would not know she knew what he was doing. This was her secret to be cherished and held close with all the other good memories she garnered even in the face of uncertainty. This fever was a gift of sorts, sent to allow them to finalize their relationship and fully realize the intimacy they would be sharing for the rest of their lives. It left them strong and happy, with a healthy relationship that would survive anything. Christine placed her corset over her head, needing Erik's help to tie it, she turned around to find him coming over to her already. "Would you please, help me tie myself into this prison?"

"Your figure is so remarkable already, why do you need to tie yourself into this thing to put on your clothes?"

"That is just the way it is done, I don't know, I just know that it would not look right without it."

"Oh, contraire, I think you would look fantastic without it, as a matter of fact, you need no clothes to look fantastic to me, Mademoiselle." Erik began to try to remove her corset, she held it on, though, trying to keep herself from giving in, she felt they needed to get out of here, on the way to making their future, she didn't want to be distracted now.

"Erik, we need to get out of here, we can't do these things now, there will be time for this…" The rest of her words were swallowed by Erik as he turned her around and kissed her with all the passion he with held through her long hours of sickness. The torture of tending to her feverish body chastely was more then he could bear for one minute more, time had come to cherish her wantonly, not chastely. He needed to be with her more then breath right now. His mind was muddled by her mere existence in his life, he was on the waves and quickly brought her in with him. It would be a long time before they would have this chance again, the reality of this hit them and they rapidly lost themselves to the passion within them. Again and again they rode their passion until they were sated enough to think clearly once more. It seemed that they would never grow tired of their mutual body language. They were made to be together, totally and completely.

Later that afternoon, when they were spent, Christine rested upon Erik's arm as she began to talk; "Erik, when will we grow sick of this folly? I find the more we are together, the more I wish to stay that way forever. It is hard to think of anything but this. It shall change, won't it? We shall find time to function properly, yet, right?"

"I would imagine so, though it feels like I have died and gone to heaven to hear you delight in my body so, I am honored to have such a love as yours. I feel sorrier for Raoul every day. Though, he could have pursued anyone, he didn't need to interfere with us when you told him to leave the first time. It was his idiocy that he didn't heed the warnings. Now, let us abandon our wanton behavior for more proper activities, my lady. Dress yourself, and please don't ask for my assistance any longer, lest you never find your clothes on your body again!" Erik nibbled at her neck before rising to dress himself. He had to think clearly, that would now take some time, as thoughts of their activities never left his mind quickly.

Christine watched him rise through the mirror, feigning modesty, it was always amazing to her how beautiful his body was, how could anyone be put off by him, he was a work of art, with a brilliant mind and he could do things with that body that left her blushing at the thought, yes, it was difficult to imagine ever getting bored with him around. She could hardly wait to be married to him, though she supposed for as many times as they had sealed their devotion and love for each other, they should already consider themselves married. That voice, he would always be there to comfort and protect her with that voice of velvet, which could convince a person to do anything. He was such a master of people for as little as they had desired contact with him, it was something to respect, that he worked so hard to get to know human nature so well.

Once they were both dressed, they gathered the rest of their things and Erik left out the window, Christine went down to the front desk and set the key on the counter.

"I am going to check out now. I wish to thank Madame for all you have done for me this past week. I was grateful that you let me convalesce in my room, I hope it was not too much trouble."

"No, Mademoiselle, with your angel to help you to your good health, I was not exposed to your illness, it was no difficulty for the Pension, we were fine. It was fortunate you had an angel there to help you. If you don't mind my asking mademoiselle, who was your…."

"Actually, I do mind, as I knew of nobody attending to me but myself. I am grateful to you all the same, what do I owe you for the time and the meals?"

"140 franc, Mademoiselle." Madame was put off by the snub Christine had given her, though she was curious as to whom she was yelling for in the throes of fever. She concluded that she would never know.

Christine paid the Madame, and turned to leave, she could not help but say something to get Madame going again; "It was a lovely sunset yesterday evening, was it not Madame?"

Madame looked at her with narrowed eyes, suspicious of how unconscious she truly was throughout her ordeal that day she came into the room with the tray. She was tempted to ask how she knew of this threat, but thought it best to simply let her go, no more questions asked. She was glad to be rid of her, she turned out to be much more trouble then she was worth. "Au revoir, mademoiselle. May you have a safe and healthy journey home."

"Merci, Madame. Au revoir." With that Christine walked out of the Pension Au Derlie, once and for all at last. She felt grateful when she gathered in that first lovely brisk breath of cold, crisp, air. Then she felt a bit intrepid, treading into the vast unknown future which would be up for grabs until they were free of Raoul's grasp once and for all. She was anxious indeed to get it over with.


	14. Chapter 14 Out of Merde

Chapter 14

Out of Merde

As Christine walked across the road to the cluster of trees near the corner vendor Erik had procured the paper from, she heard the talk of someone or something taking several days Paris paper's and leaving much more money then they were worth while the vendor was setting up his stand for the day this morning. She smiled yet again at that, Erik strikes again, she thought as she walked into the trees and out of the small town she had spent a week in and still had no idea where she was. This was the same way they entered the town, she knew she had to get to cover before Erik would join her, so this seemed the only logical way to go.

"Mademoiselle, has no one ever told you it is not safe to walk through the woods alone, no telling when someone might want to grab you!" Erik said this as he grabbed her from behind, she screamed, he placed his hand lightly over her mouth to silence her. She closed her eyes and sank against him, shaking at the start he gave her. He waited for her to steady herself before he let her free. That brief contact sent shivers up her spine, she took a bit to recover from that.

"Erik, you scared me half to death, don't ever do that. I have been so deep in thought of what Raoul could do if he gets well and goes back on the warpath for our blood; I have been very edgy lately with this possibility. You are just not worried enough sometimes, Erik. You know, while you are amazingly agile and intelligent, you are still a man, not a phantom or ghost, and you can be hurt, or killed. I don't want that to happen to you because you are too sure of yourself when you really should not be right now."

"Christine, don't worry about me, I am always watching what is going on, it doesn't stop even in sleep, one eye is open. I will not let anything hurt you, or me; it would not be possible anymore. I am far too protective of our relationship to give in to so foolish a folly. That is my resolve; I live it and shall not die because of it."

"It shall only be so through His grace, you know that don't you Erik?"

"Ahhh, that faith thing again. I have not decided my final thoughts on that whole issue, I believe that there is some guide there, helping when asked, and truly needed, but whether faith has it right, I'm not too sure. The whole Grace and Beatitudes and Indulgences, if you have enough money, you can buy your way to heaven through them, that is what I presume to take issue to, I believe that humans have themselves messed it up, God needs to straighten it out."

"That is a bit flippant, is it not? Erik, it is not up to us to critique our religion, it is there to guide us, not to be graded. We should learn from those mistakes, not judge by them. The things you mentioned, they are to comfort humans, they are a form of bridge between Him and us. Faith is where we fine a conscience and respect for human life and dignity! Even you have that, you are saddened by the deaths at the opera house, and you don't want to kill Raoul, so you see, your soul still recognizes faith."

"Perhaps, my dear. Let us correct our mistake then and go forth to our destiny, shall we?"

"Ok, then tell me, where are we headed, still to Paris? Or have you come up with some way to solve our problems without stepping foot in the city again? What is the plan?"

"We are to catch the 512 train to Paris, by the way, we are in Merde, in case you were wondering where we have been, that is the name of this city."

Christine couldn't help but laugh at that; she was so surprised that any place would purposely pick a name like that, she could not believe him; "Surely you jest, there is no way they called this town Merde. I never heard of it. Not a very high opinion of themselves, have they?"

"That is what they named it, I am sure there is a story there, but we are not going to find it today, sorry Mademoiselle. We are north of Paris, about 95 kilometers. It is a warmer day this afternoon, so the travel in the baggage compartment should not be quite so cold this time. Are you up to this, Christine, cause if you are not, we can walk the road and try to make it back sometime before Raoul resolves to either continue looking for you or to die. The choice is yours, my dear."

"I believe it is a fine afternoon to sit in hay and freeze while the luggage car tosses us about shamelessly. I will, after all have the favor of your company, no?"

"Absolutely correct, I was just saying the same thing to myself; with you, even the smell of sour hay is bearable. When we return to Paris, I shall be more then happy to discard this outfit which I have been trying to keep clean and presentable since our arrival in Merde."

They arrived to the train station and went beyond about an eighth of a kilometer south, so they could get on the train while it was moving but not too fast.

"Christine, there is our train, get ready; this is a short stop before travel to Paris. There is another train that goes to the south side of Paris, that is the busy one; this one is not busy this time of day…" Christine looked at him, wondering how he suddenly knew so much, her look showed her curiosity, so Erik decided to elaborate; "I heard the man at the counter telling one of the passengers this. It seems this train stops in the north end of Paris, so that it can change conductors and come back north. I don't know exactly how far, but that is a mute point. See, it picked up only two passengers, it shall be moving shortly, are you ready?"

Christine looked at Erik and shook her head, she really was not, this seemed so monumental after being ill so short a time ago, she was hoping she didn't miss the train and get left behind. Erik would not let that happen, though, so she relaxed and prepared for the expenditure of energy. Closing her eyes to prepare, she listened carefully to what Erik said;

"It is ready to move now, let us back away a bit, so we are not spotted, I shall tell you when we should go up to the tracks."

They accomplished the tenuous task of entering the train car uneventfully, Erik had planned just perfectly when the train would still be slow enough to board with ease, without witnesses to see them board. There was considerably less luggage in the car then there was on the trip out of Paris. Christine found a spot on the floor or the train car and sat down; Erik paced back and forth checking to ensure no one noticed their entrance on the train. When he was satisfied that they were safe, he came over and joined Christine on the floor. She was gathering the hay for a soft place to lay back and rest for a bit. This train traveled rather slowly, it would be a bit before they would have to jump from the train.

"So this is all we could find to cushion us from the hard floor this time? Let me see, I don't want you to be bruised from the hard floor jarring you around." Erik searched around for a bit and managed to find a soft package that appeared to be batting for furniture, he took the package and placed it behind Christine. She was quick to be sure there was enough left for Erik. Naturally that was a new experience for Erik too, and he had to comment on the touching nature of that small gesture. "Thank you Christine, that was very considerate of you, my lady. You are a constant surprise and delight to me. People really do treat one another like that, no one ever bothered to treat me with that consideration before. You are a most precious soul."

"Really, no one has ever cared for your comforts, Erik, never? Did not your mother even do that for you?"

"No, she would not even let me kiss her. I was not allowed to express love to her in any way; she was too repulsed by me for that. I read of kindness between human beings, never was I shown those things."

They talked on about their childhood, in an effort for Erik to understand why Raoul was the way he was about Christine, she told Erik of how her father used to tell them stories and play for them songs on his violin. Erik listened and dreamed of him being Raoul, knowing her father, delighting in her happy and wonton abandon of youth. He felt that she was so rare a soul; he could understand why Raoul was so frantic for her love. He didn't feel sorry for Raoul, though, he had earned this love, Raoul could go and earn his own love, there were plenty out there that would swoon for him, he didn't need Erik's Christine. More's the pity he didn't get that the first time he visited her and was locked away from her. He would now lose his ability to find love anywhere when Erik was done with him.


	15. Chapter 15 Unknown future

Chapter 15

Unknown future

_Up until now, Christine, Erik and Raoul have not met, though all have been trying to facilitate the fateful meeting. There has been sickness and healing in many ways through this journey. Currently, it is about 3-1/2 weeks after the disaster at the Opera Populaire, Christine and Erik are on their way back to Paris from Merde. (French for Shit! That is why the comment, this is a totally fictious place, obviously. My slightly sarcastic humor strikes again here.) I hope you continue to enjoy the story, with gratitude, mk._

Christine was pierced through the heart. They were at the cemetery, Raoul realized Christine went with Erik of her own free will, in a jealous rage, he decided if he could not have her, Erik damned sure wasn't. He walked over to her trembling figure standing against her fathers tomb, took out the sword from its sheath and crying;

"Damn you, Christine!"

He pierced the sword through her heart. She fell to the earth, her blood spilling everywhere. Then, tears streaming down his face, he turned to Erik and went for him. Erik had a small dagger in his hand and murderous rage through his body when he met Raoul half way. Raoul was not ready and had not fully armed himself with his sword when Erik reached him.

"You shall never see light of any kind ever again; I curse you to the hell you and all of your kind have condemned me and now my beloved Christine to!"

The dagger plunged deeply into Raoul's chest, Raoul let out a yell of incredulity at the end he was facing. The color drained from his face as he sunk to the earth with the dagger sticking a mere couple centimeters from his chest. Erik had delivered the same death blow to him he had dealt to Christine, only he was not a coward, he used a weapon meant to end a life!

He walked up to Christine's lifeless form. He sank to the ground next to her and took her pale body in his arms;

"Oh Christine, what have I done to you. You made me promise not to kill Raoul, that promise has cost me the one thing which made my life worth living. I promised you I would not let anything happen to you, now you die right in front of your father's crypt. Oh God, what a loathsome creature I am, what made me think I was worthy of your kind and gentle heart?"

Suddenly the train lurched hard, Erik woke to discover he had Christine in his arms, and his eyes were wet. He bent his head to check Christine, she moved in slumber, he kissed her cheek and straightened his head. He continued to silently replay the dream while tears fell. Now Erik felt fear for the first time, a terror that he could not keep his promises to Christine. He was not sure how he could shake this dream, short of killing Raoul. He could not go back on his promise to Christine, yet everything in him said that it would be their death if he didn't. The dream left him uneasy about their future for the first time. He was not sure he could hold on to his tenuous future. He did something he had not truly done for a long time, he prayed;

"God, please don't take from me the one thing that makes my life worth living. Allow me to accomplish what I plan with great success so that I may live out my life quietly with my Christine. Please don't make me suffer more loss and isolation. I cannot bear to be alone anymore." He continued to talk with God, trying to shake the dread of the dream, neigh nightmare. This took him a long time, but when Christine finally stirred and asked if it was morning yet, Erik was able to answer her with a voice more steady then he felt.

"We should be arriving in a couple of hours. Daylight is breaking now, we must prepare."

Christine looked at him, he was looking like something had happened, and she could not imagine what could happen on the train at night. She was not sure whether she should ask him, but knew something had upset him. He was shaken and rather angry right now. Ignoring her senses, she decided to ask him what was wrong.

"Erik, what happened, you seem angry and tense. Did I miss something?"

"Just a dream, that's all. I don't dream often, so when I have one, I take it hard. As you can imagine, not many of my dreams are good ones."

"Oh, that would make them nightmares, then, right? What was it about, you are angry and I can tell that."

"Just trying to shake something I should let go of. I don't want to talk about it right now."

"But Erik, you really must talk it out, then you can get the feelings the nightmare evoked out and move on."

"Leave it, ok? I don't want to revisit it for anyone."

"Erik, I am sorry, I just want to help, and reassure you that all will be alright."

"I am glad that you are so confident. I am sometimes bound by promises I have made to you which seem to endanger our very lives. You must know that these promises may need to be released by you in order to save us. I will do my best to keep them, but you must understand that they may be impossible to keep."

Christine fell silent, hearing the way Erik spoke these words, the rage and anger he felt when he said them, and she was disconcerted. There were promises he made to her that would mean life or death, either to them or Raoul. She didn't know if she could live with herself if her familiarity with Raoul caused his death. She didn't hate him; maybe it would be easier if she did. She just wanted to be rid of him, let him move on to someone else. To see the way he was acting, she guessed it must have been a nightmare which ended badly for them. Now she was not so sure she ever wanted to know what he'd seen in slumber.

Erik rose from Christine's side and went about putting the batting back where he had found it. Christine rose and went over to Erik, knocking the hay from his outfit, picking out bits from his hair. Erik turned and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her to him hard;

Looking her in the eye, emphatically, Erik continued. Barely concealing his emotion; "I will kill if it will save you, do you understand. Raoul will not take you from me. I will go back on that promise before he can take your life if it comes to that, and you can not make me vow otherwise. If you can not accept that, then we must end this now!"

"Erik, what did you dream, did Raoul kill me? Surely if he was that murderous I would expect you to defend us, but there is a difference between that and cold blooded murder. That is what I will not abide."

He could not tell of the horror he dreamt, neigh witnessed. Hearing this from Christine; the relief was visible in Erik as his features softened. He bent down and kissed Christine briefly. They had to get ready to disembark as the train was slowing down now.

"It is time to go, Christine. Are you ready?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not really!"

They jumped from the train, just before a steep embankment. Christine twisted her ankle; Erik came over to her and knelt down besides her;

"What did you do?"

"I think that I twisted the ankle, it will be alright, I just have to take my shoe off and rub it a bit. I really didn't do much to it, I can move it. It's just sore, feels like a stitch or something."

With that, Erik began to remove her shoe; he needed to assess the ankle and see if he needed to take her to the Populaire later, letting her rest for a while off that ankle.

"Well, it doesn't look too bad, how does this feel?" Erik massaged the ankle,

Christine closed her eyes and grimaced; "Erik, stop, that tickles. It hurts a bit, but it really tickles much more."

"Well, then, I guess that you will be able to walk if I give you a few moments to work it out?"

"Yes, no doubt. I really can do this, Erik; don't fret about your dream. I won't do anything to betray us, and I won't do anything to give Raoul any more hope of a future with me, either."

"I know, it is just hard to shake this dream, it was too real. I saw the wounds; I felt the knife going into flesh. It was too much to be merely a dream and that is what upsets me. Hopefully it will remain something in the subconscious; it has made me alert again. You have been a delightful distraction, more then I could have ever dreamed, but I must get my edge back before we confront Raoul, lest I make a fatal mistake."

Christine figured that statement and his actions meant that she was being held once more at arms length from his emotions. That was a hard place to return to after all they had shared for the past few weeks. It was hard to be there after all they shared and had become to each other. This was such a surreal life these days. She hoped with all she had that it would become more like a real life with everlasting love when all was said and done.

"Very well Erik, we shall keep our edge and our guard up. Though with Raoul convalescing he may not be out and about too much. At least that shall buy us some time"

Just then down the road a bit, they saw Raoul's horse galloping onto the Rue de LaSalle and breakneck speed. Only, it was not Raoul on the horse. This person was wearing pants, but she had long blonde hair pulled back into a pony tail. Christine gasped when she saw who was descending from the horse.

"Oh my God Erik, it is Meg. She's alive. Why is she riding Raoul's horse? We need to go see Mme. Giry. She will have answers for us. Should we do that first, Erik?"

"We need to get to my lair for now; we must set things up before we see anyone. We also should change our clothing, we have definitely earned that."

Christine didn't put up resistance to this suggestion, she was as eager to shed her well worn clothes for nice clean fresh ones, too. She hoped that there was still something left for them at the Populaire. This was going to be hard to see, the ruins of the once magnificent structure.

Erik was dealing with his own feelings regarding that sight they were bound to see very soon. Having helped construct the Populaire, he was facing a torrent of emotions over the ruin his lust had created. Part of him was glad he had destroyed such excess and gaudiness as the Populaire could arguably be considered, the other side of him mourned the passing of the days spent listening to Christine sing, as well as the power he had over the occupants. Now was the beginning of a new chapter, it was important that things had come to a head as they did, for now he had the upper hand where Christine was concerned and this time he was going to do it right.

Night was falling finally, they had rested for most of the daylight hours. Allowing Christine the time she needed to work the ankle out. Erik would go off for a bit and return with information on one thing or another, menial stuff. Christine would listen with rapt attention at his renditions of what happened to different people she knew in the Populaire. Erik really had quite a way of garnering information.

Christine couldn't begin to fathom how he went from place to place without being noticed. When she confronted him as to how, all he did was shrug and say; "You learn how to be invisible when you are not wanted. I am very practiced at that."

The rest of the day was spent like this, Erik coming and going and Christine lost in memories of the Populaire.

"Now, we go. Time has come to face our past and create our future. Are you ready, Christine?"

Christine took a deep breath, stood up and said; "Lead the way, my love!"


	16. Chapter 16 Return to hell

_This chapter takes place in three situations simultaniously, to allow you to garner what is happening presently. I hope it is not confusing, and perchance it causes you to think about the possibilities here. I also attempt some free verse poetry, to attempt to explore Eriks feeling of__ double entende here with regard to the way he finds Populaire and their life together. I beg your indulgence and patience as poetry is not my forte. With gratitude, your indentured writer, Marykate._

Chapter 16

Return to hell

They rounded the corner and left the obscurity of their journey to Populaire behind them. As they glimpsed the ruins and remains of the exquisite opera house, they were taken aback by the fact that there were only a reported 35 deaths associated with this mess. Erik felt a stab of guilt run through him. He stood still and said a silent prayer for those whom he had needlessly harmed, as well as for his own soul. This made the whole idea of returning to his lair even more difficult for him. He would once again feel the hell he thought he was leaving behind forever. There were maniacal things happening in his mind at this moment, torment and tortured thoughts of what if's and recriminations.

He didn't know how to handle it and stifled an anguished cry. He turned away in shame and fell to his knees, burying his face in his hands. Bitterly he wept for the grave mistake the chandelier was to his soul as well as to the innocent people he had harmed. At the same time he felt that they somehow all deserved it for believing and fuelling the cruel Opera Ghost and Phantom of the Opera as they had for so long. One could not live feared for so long without wanting to strike back at those cowards fearing and creating fear of a mere mortal such as himself. Look at how mortal he was; he could not even rise about his intense love for Christine. He was damned near destroyed by it. How powerful was that? Then he realized how very powerful love was, it was all he lived for, and now that he had it he would kill to keep it. Christine was his one conscience listened to, he knew without her; he would be insane with anger and revenge. There would be nothing stopping him other than death itself.

Erik raised his head and sought Christine who was facing her own recriminations at the same time. Funny how much this had become home to her. She felt similar to how she felt the night, so long ago, when she lost her father. The overwhelming sadness threatened to engulf her again. Erik could see this on her face, he recognized this and knew that he needed to go to her now and ease her pain; just as he had eased her pain when Mme. Giry brought Christine to the opera house so many years ago. Funny, how time disappeared for people, when memories were destroyed.

Erik remembered how he felt when he went to his mothers' house so long ago and saw her body. He felt the same feelings of despair and longing for a mother's gentle touch even as an adult. He was angry and sad and filled with unfulfilled needs a child has for their parent. It was poignant and he still glimpsed that feeling when he entered his mothers home, it would never be his, which is why he gave it to Mme. Giry and Meg when Mme Giry's husband died. He had to do something to thank her for her great kindnesses.

"Christine, I am here." Erik said simply.

"Erik, I didn't expect to feel this way, it is so overwhelming. I feel as if I have lost another part of my father through this. I am feeling so bereft at this loss now. I never expected it to affect me this way." Christine let her tears fall as she stood there looking in gaping horror at the exposed and damaged theater she had celebrated her triumph and tragedy in.

Erik came up to her and held her gently, they both gazed at the once towering figure of the Opera Populaire until the reality meshed with their memories to a point that they could accept what lay before them.

"Erik, I can't keep looking at this mess, I have to just go forward, it is too much to bear this tragic end to such a grand place. Let's try to enter and see where we can go to get to the lair."

"Yes, Christine, I agree. We have to get below before anyone notices us out here. I am sure that even the cover of night is not going to keep people away from this sight for long. Let us try to get through the side door over here…" Erik guided Christine to the door, the area looking pretty intact except for some charring of the masonry. Christine remembered leaving this way when she went to the cemetery the day Erik and Raoul fought face to face for her the first time. Erik remembered, too, and looking over where he had grabbed some roses for Christine, he saw some old dried up roses, the stab to his soul being jabbed once more thus.

"Oh love, though I weep, they are tears of joy. For thou art great and fine and my memory such, that I shall go on living for all time. Here is the hour of my grand and final need, deep and rendering it shall ride the banal waves of ardor and assault the senses. Lust has no hold here, it is shallow and small, this is the place of great passion and greater needs, it must be, so there shall be one winner. Loves the prize, loyalty the triumph, lest we lose all, let us go assail they who should hope to keep us apart. This is my vow to you, my love, my Christine. I do all for you, I lose all for you, I sacrifice all for you!" With that Erik grabbed Christine and kissed her passionately, for his emotions at all that he had given up yet taken up for happiness had overwhelmed him and he ceased to think of anything but reaffirming his feeling for Christine. Proceeding was unthinkable until he felt the response she offered at this sight, this test of their love.

"Erik, that was so beautiful and poignant, I am beside myself with rapture of it all. This opera house shall always bring out the best and worst in us, shall it not?"

They walked through the doors to the Populaire, hand in hand, hoping to find their future and bury their past once and for all.

"Christine, don't worry, I will find you… You are there, I feel it. Come back, noooo…"

Phillippe rushed over to where Raoul lay, the third day in a feverish frenzy obsessed with thoughts and dreams of Christine. Each time he ends up screaming her name, his hell complete through the tortured, feverish mind he dreams with. Phillippe grabs the basin and the cloth and goes over to once more attempt to draw out some of the fever his brother is plagued with.

"Raoul, little brother, I wish Christine was here to help minister to your tortured thoughts. I am all you have, however, as they grow convinced with each passing day, of her death in the catacombs below the Populaire. I know you do not register what I am saying, but maybe if you hear it on some level you will grow quiet and stop yelling for her."

Miserably, Phillippe began to wring the cloth out and placed it on Raoul's feverish brow. Raoul shivered at the sudden chill and opened his eyes. Lucidity was brief, though he smiled a weak smile at his brother and tried to ask him what had happened, where he was. The words would not come from his parched throat, so he closed his eyes and listened for the remainder of his brief intelligibility.

Suddenly the bell rang, Phillippe left the cloth in the basin by the bed and went to answer it. The servants left when Phillippe returned home with Raoul. They all feared the fever, they lost everything to save their miserable lives.

"Ahh Meg, how are you this evening?"

"May I come in, Phillippe? I have to talk to you."

"Meg, Raoul is ill with the fever, are you sure that you want to come in while this is in our home?"

"I have no news of Christine yet, I fear that they may be right, Phillippe, I fear that maybe, after almost a month of her absence, she is gone. Mother and I are so distraught. We are not sure what to do, shall we wait for Raoul's recovery…" Meg's words trailed off as Phillippe gave her a grave look,

"His fever keeps spiking upwards, the physician is becoming alarmed at the length of time he is in delirium. I am glad to see you are so confident of his return to health, I hold less hope of that nature, I have begun to accept what may come to pass."

"Oh Phillippe, I cannot bear to hear the heart wrenching words from your lips. I don't believe that God would take all away from us like this. Raoul is tormented thus already over the loss of Christine so tragically, surely he has suffered enough! We must pull Raoul through. Let me go to him and see him. Maybe I would be allowed to minister some aide to his recovery, if you would permit me, good Phillippe?"

"I worry not for Raoul, I worry rather, Mademoiselle, for your safety. No words would express my distress should you become ill. Enough have been claimed by this fever, it would not be right to see you suffer in consequence for your good and gracious heart."

"Phillippe, I daresay there are no others as magnificent as you when it comes to courtesy, compassion and consideration for others. Raoul is blessed to have you for a brother to care for him. I worry not to my constitution as there is no opera house in which I may perform presently. Mother and I are of strong disposition anyway, Christine was always the one whom was sickly." With the utterance of her name, Meg became silent, realization that Christine was not there hitting her once more.

"How is your mother taking the disappearance and subsequently determined death of Christine?" Phillippe asked, trying to lighten the tension growing in the room. He desired Meg for many a fortnight, though he never intended to act upon this burgeoning desire he felt for her. It would be folly, brought on by the circumstances at hand, nothing more. He was certain she was ignorant of his desires and wished to keep it that way. Nothing good came of unions wrought of disastrous circumstances. If they ever explored their feelings, it would have to be after things were resolved. He looked away, over towards the doorway to Raoul's bedroom. "If you wish to follow me, I shall take you in to Raoul now."

"Yes, please. Mother is taking the decision as mother takes everything; things are not always what they seem is all she says when I grow melancholy. Mother always finds a way to convince you things are not what people say they are. I fear she is a great skeptic."

"That can be a strength if you use it wisely, Meg. Don't think for a moment, though, that she is not tormented as well by this whole affair."

"Kind of you to say that, Phillippe. Ah, Raoul…."

"Madame Giry, there is a red rose at your doorstep, do you wish me to bring it in to you?"

"Yes, Gina, if you would, dear child. Where has Meg gone?"

"She went to see Raoul and Phillippe." Gina replied as she brought the red rose with the black ribbon tied around the stem in to a now rather pale Mme. Giry.

"Where did you say, Gina, you found this rose?"

"At your door step."

"Was there a note with it?"

"No, Madame Giry, there was not. Would you like me to go to the door and see if there was one, and perhaps I missed it?"

"Oui, Gina, I would be grateful to you if you would."

Gina went to the door and checked for any note, there was not one, so she returned to report to Mme Giry that no note was found on second examination.

Mme Giry gave Gina the job at their house when the Populaire burned down mainly to give Meg someone who may replace the hole left by Christines' disappearance as well as to help her further her studies in the ballet company. In case the Populaire is ever resurrected. She had a feeling that would happen eventually. The Populaire was too big an event to go unressurected.

This was quite a discovery regardless the appearance of a note. Though it was not like Erik to merely leave a rose. Unless…


	17. Chapter 17 Discoveries

_Thank you all who have so kindly read and reviewed my fan fic. I will try to continue to improve the way I do this, so your reviews are listened to and considered. I am grateful that you appreciate my writing and thank you for taking the time to write me and tell me so. There are so many good ones out there I am honored that you are taking the time to read this journey with me. Thanks to Gaston Leroux, the creator of these characters, and the Susan Kay and ALW protrayals of Erik. They culminate with the supurb acting and renditions of our favorites we have seen on the stage and now, at last the screen. Personally, I picture Gerard Butler, Emmy Rossum and Patrick Wilson, etc... but you may insert whichever cast members are your favorites. There are also some things that disturbed me so I left out of the phantom character as you have no doubt noticed. I figured it is a romance and drama, so I could use poetic license to simply rid myself of the stuff that really grated on me. Hope you forgive me, if you don't let me know, I will consider what you say and perhaps revisit my decision.After all, the point of writingthis is to be read, if you don't like it you won't read it, I will not grow as a writer and the time writing and reading is wasted.I know, Duh... right?Thanks. That said, thank you all again, enjoy. Marykate._

Chapter 17

Discoveries

Raoul was hot to the touch, and he thrashed about grabbing Meg's wrist when she tried to calm him and feel the intensity of his fever. Meg gasped; Phillippe came to her aid immediately, helping to pries her wrist from Raoul's firmly intact grip.

"Oh my God, he is so feverish, should we not do something to cool him down more. He surely cannot survive such a raging fever." Looking around the room, Meg realized that there was no help for Phillippe; this room was in a shambles. She felt so badly for Phillippe, it was always harder on the loved one taking care of the sick person and fretting over the outcome then the person laying there unaware of the enormity of the illness they were suffering. "Phillippe, do you not have anyone helping you with Raoul? Would you like me to stay and help you for a while?"

Phillippe thought long and hard before answering. He was so much older than her; he knew that she was but seventeen and she would not want to become entangled with someone twice her age. God forgive him though, as he desired her from the first moment he saw her bound onto the stage- that night he went reluctantly with Raoul to watch Christine sing for the first time. He was not much of an opera aficionado; preferring to celebrate with the occupants of the Populaire after the performances. Many a night he would sleep through the opera, waiting for the enjoyment he could find discreetly afterwards. Meg was different; she was good and loyal. In fact, you might misread her loyalty and goodness for being simple, something she clearly was not upon further knowledge of her demeanor. Should he let her stay for an extended period of time under his roof without escort that would be conscious at some point, not a good way to keep her innocent and pure for long. He was sure she still was. He measured his words carefully before replying to her question:

"Most honorable Meghan Giry, I wish nothing more than for you to stay. It would be sweet torture to my soul for you to do so; however, I respect you and feel that you should be returning home to the safety of your locked doors before much longer."

"Phillippe, what are you saying? Don't be worried about my safety, for I do not fear getting the fever. As I said before, my mother and I have strong constitutions, and it seems Gina in good health. I am sure she shall be fine. You must have help, no?"

"I have been bereft of any human contact, save that of my fever ravaged brother for three and a half days. Never in that time did I miss it more than I do at this moment, Mademoiselle. I requite myself of all blame if you do not stop looking at me with those beautiful brown eyes. They are windows to such a pure and untarnished soul, you must learn to guard them. I feel that perhaps you feel something of the way I do. Pray not, for if you do it shall be my undoing as well as yours I fear." With that, Phillippe looked away, the words he had just spoken spilling unbidden from his lips. Clearly, this was no way of trying to think things over well before speaking to this innocent. Maybe he should just leave the room now, and spare them the embarrassment of his rising desire. He just could not seem to control himself. He allowed himself to look once more at her, as she was so beautiful and uncomplicated. If Raoul were smart, he would have garnered feelings for her. Meg seemed as though she would be a stable person to be with. She had no previous emotional entanglements, deeming her perfect. He could hardly believe that he was telling her how he felt. That was not like him at all. Maybe he was growing feverish himself. It was bound to happen sooner or later. That was why all the hired help in the de Chagny manor had left. He turned away from her and regained his composure. Turning to look at her, he found her staring back at him, eyes wide and shocked; he smiled a weak smile and mumbled something about being feverish himself, perhaps.

Meg rose and walked slowly over to him; he looked away and felt really awkward about the whole thing. She gently turned his face to her and looked him in the eyes.

"I am so flattered that your attentions are on me, dear Phillippe, however I am waiting for another. I only recently realized how I felt. It was a shocking revelation, really, but nonetheless I am fervently hoping for another's attentions in the not so distant future, God willing. Therefore my great friend Phillippe, if it shall make things easier for you by taking my leave, I shall away. Might I come by with my mother tomorrow, good and gentle Phillippe?"

A myriad of emotions flashed across his face, he was horrified at having tipped his hand in such an intimate manner, embarrassed that he spoke so forward, angry that another had her heart, furious that the fool did not realize what he had in her, deeply pained that he was not the one she felt that way about and jealous at whomever it was she pined for. Love was so fickle and unreasonable, for if it bore reason they would be with who was easiest to fit with, not with what the fickle heart said. He bid her a cool and distant farewell.

As Meg left his house and rode away on Raoul's white horse her heart was in turmoil. She could have loved Phillippe, had she not met Raoul; however she felt much for Raoul and the plight he was undertaking for her deceased friend. She was ready and waiting to comfort Raoul in his mourning when he recovered from his fever and truly realized she was gone. She was sure he would, though if Phillippe declared his feeling for Meg to Raoul, she feared he would not allow things to come to fruition with her. She was terribly disturbed by this new development. How could she thwart Phillippe's advances and feelings while still helping her hearts desire to recover?

Christine and Erik entered the battered yet hauntingly beautiful interior of the Populaire. Erik reached for, found andlit some candles in a candelabra he found at the doorway, he knew where everything was so gas lamps outside the door were all that were necessary to accomplish such a simple task. They walked forward towards the stage both rendered mute by thoughts and memories of their former life, and memories of this prop and that mark on the stage where they were teacher and student for so many years. It was an awkward beginning, most of the first years Christine only wanted to hear and be comforted by her angel of music, so Erik was slow to progress with her talents. He mostly comforted her and protected her from her fears at night with his songs and soft words of consolation. She would go to the chapel where she would pray and talk to her father in fits and starts, crying and pleading for his guidance, he would sit off on the other side of the stained glass window watching her silently and listening to her broken heart, all the while his heart breaking for love of this innocent child who was so alone and miserable. Erik had to begin to console her; he feared she would not last without someone to take the time to let her know she was alive and important.

Erik noticed her beautiful musical voice while she was talking softly to her father in the chapel. He knew then how love and adoration would make her voice the most becoming and inspiring sound the world had ever heard. With age and tutoring from him, he was sure he could create for her a world of acceptance and adoration. If he could not cure her broken heart through his physical presence, he could be her emotional and unseen presence, the angel of music she spoke of. Erik never thought of himself as her sources of joy in those days, merely a vehicle to reclaim pleasure her with life. Truth of it all was that he didn't even feel the consuming desire to possess until he heard her beautiful, strong and alluring rendition of, Elissa in "Hannibal". She transformed his affection for her to a love that he had no idea existed before then. He always felt like her father, no more was that how he looked at her after that night. Erik knew the desire to give and receive, possess and pleasure, as he never even imagined before that night. The opening vocal strength which she exhibited was enough to bring him to his knees and thank God for his angel of music. He could fairly hear "Think of me, think of me fondly…"going through his mind at that moment.

It was time for Erik to leave his memories, gazing at his Christine and smiling a gentle smile at her. Yes, she was worth this stab of pain he felt at the farewell to his opera house, created when creating was the only passion he knew. He now had a greater passion and love then he ever imagined, yes all would be well with Christine by his side.

"Christine, be careful, these floorboards are dangerous. The chandelier went down here, so come to me, and we shall go back to your dressing room this way."

"Erik, I found the mask, they left the mask from "Don Juan Triumphant" where it fell. My God, I was so afraid when I removed the mask. I didn't know what else to do; I knew that if we finished the scene the Gendarme would get you. I feared that you would not go quietly and they would kill you. Erik, I could not let that happen, I didn't know if you would return from the tumultuous emotions we were entangled in, in time to escape. It was almost impossible for me to leave the eroticism you spun. I had to think of something, that was all I could think of to bring you back to what was about to happen. That seemed the only way to save you, Erik. I am so sorry for that, I saw the pain and anguish in your eyes when you looked at me; I wanted to die then and there for hurting you so much. God, the memories, they are like fresh wounds that we have re-injured."

The words were out, Erik considered them carefully, he had rather surmised the scenario already, though it was good to hear from her lips this was so. He gazed at Christine and felt a wave of gratitude and relief surge from deep within him, he quickly regained his composure and said; "Come Christine, lets get out of this dangerous area, we will talk when we are safer, I fear there may be an echo in this room, we don't want people to hear us and come find us."

"Of course your right, how foolish of me, I am so caught up with recriminations it is I who have lost reason. Again Erik, I apologize for my foolishness."

Erik could hear the tears being held at bay in her voice, he came to her and put his arm around her waist, the action comforting enough to move her. They walked carefully back stage and down to Christine's dressing room. The door was intact and had suffered very little damage. They entered the room and Christine sighed heavily. "God Erik, it seems like yesterday…" choking back the tears yet again, Christine wiped a lone tear from her cheek, Erik saw that and felt a rush of guilt for having taken this from her, he didn't know where to begin his apologies.

"Christine, it is I who owe you an apology; I have taken away this…" Erik raised both arms and indicated the Populaire… "You worked so hard for the culmination, your fine performance, and I who claim to love you above all else take it from you. It never occurred to me that I was doing that, I was so insane with jealousy and devastation over Raoul and you that I never considered there was any reason not to destroy everything I had to in an attempt to keep you with me."

Christine looked at Erik as if he was talking another language, missing the point completely. "Erik, I do not mourn for the demise of the Populaire, I mourn the deaths, the loss of my childhood trinkets, the pictures of my father and mother, the life I held in memories. Now they are only memories as the rest is gone. I rely on you to help me to keep my voice going and to be my audience; I may have to see for myself if I have relatives somewhere who have an image of my father. I will miss him most. The rest is just, I don't know, it revolves around you, and I have you Erik. How can I miss the lecherous stage hands and the long nights of dancing? I have the best memories and security with you, my protector, my angel of music that my father promised me so long ago."

Erik smiled at the wall, he knew she was going to be alright, she forgave him his transgressions of the recent past, and surely the others were far enough in the past that there was really no need to visit them ever again.

"Madame Giry, what do you mean, do you understand the meaning of the rose with the ribbon without letter? What does it mean? Who is Erik?"

"Gina child, you ask too many questions of which you are not entitled to an answer yet. In good time you shall know of the meaning, surely you can wait until the explanation is offered, no?"

"Oui, madame, apologies to you for my inquisitive nature. It gets me in trouble often."

"It is getting late, when did Meg say she would be returning?"

"She did not say, madame, shall we wait supper?"

Madame Giry thought about this for a moment, she wanted to go out after supper; "No, we shall eat now, Meg shall eat when she returns."

Just as Mme Giry said this, the door opened, Meg came in with a furrowed brow. "Meg, what has happened child. The Vicomte de Chagny is not dead is he?"

"No, mother, he is very ill and quite hot to the touch. The fever is in its third day's grip. He was hallucinating when I arrived. Mother, Phillippe has no help with Raoul, the servants and his sisters will not come and help him as they are all afraid of catching the fever. The servants all quit. I never heard of such things!"

"That is all too common, I'm afraid. They don't want to get sick. They will not have a job if they are in a house where the master dies, and no one would hire them, knowing they were exposed to Typhoid fever. They had to leave before things were known. They have to make a living too."

"I know Mother, but it is so hard to believe that they would all go like that. What about his sisters. It is their baby brother for Gods sake. They can't help at all."

"They have families as well. Do you really want them to risk their family when they have a brother who is not married and there is no family there to become ill? The two men can fend for themselves. They have sent on packages to him, so I've heard. When he became ill they sent some soup for them. They are doing what they can. We must not judge them."

"Mother, I told Phillippe we would come and visit Raoul and help him a bit tomorrow. Is that alright with you?"

"If you said it, then we must go. You are not going to become a liar. He must need help if he didn't send you away."

"Yes, I fear for Raoul, Mother."

"Very well, child, we shall visit then, tomorrow." Mme Giry could tell there was something Meg was not imparting to her of the situations of that night, though there was no way to get it out of her with Gina present. They would have to talk about it tomorrow.

"Come now, Meg, it is time to sup, we shall talk of simple things and save the conversation for the morrow, very well?"

"Of course, Mother. I shall wash up and join you and Gina. Thank you for waiting supper for me."

"Oh, we really didn't, we were getting ready to sit and eat now, you happened to be wise enough to get back in time. Good wisdom, there, now be off and clean up please."

"Oui, Mother, I shall see you presently." Meg turned and went up the stairs to her room, thinking of Raoul and Phillippe in turn. She could love Philippe, he looked like a more mature version of Raoul, though Raoul would be the one who would need her more, convalescing and bereft without his Christine. He would need her more. Phillippe was a gentleman though. Oh, she really needed to talk to her mother, as Christine was no longer there. That drew a tear from her eye. She missed her dear friend so much.

"Oh Christine, what is it like? Do you know we miss you so much? Gina is not you Christine. She is always going to simply be a chorus girl at best. (Though dancer is not what Meg considers her best subject either) We miss you. God bless you where ever you are.

With that Meg changed, washed and joined them for supper.


	18. Chapter 18 Erik's Lair

Chapter 18

Erik's Lair

Christine and Erik, resolving their inner pain at the ruin they've encountered, are finally able to resume the order of business. Christine's ankle still stinging from turning it when they left the train, Erik set about trying to get her down to his lair, where he had materials to bind her ankle and keep it from further injury. They had checked the wardrobe in Christine's changing room and discovered that all the clothing had been pilfered, there was nothing there but some dried up flowers and old play bills from Carlotta's stint at the Populaire as resident diva. That repulsive prop head she held up in Hannibal, if Christine lived to be 100 she would never care for that scene, holding that head, prop or no, was too much. Naturally, that was still there; disgusting her further.

"I am ready to go, Erik. Take me down once more my love!" She gazed into his eyes; there was that magic, her angel of music again.

Erik looked at her with eyes shining brightly with the undisguised love and desire overwhelming him. It really did come to him at the oddest times. That was the last thing that they needed to be thinking about right now, but he was powerless to stop that feeling when his eyes drank in his beautiful Christine and caught her full gaze; when he looked into her eyes and encountered her soul and her longing for him there wantonly mirroring his. He shook his head, blinked his eyes and turned away to lead them through the mirror as he had done that first night, after "Think of me" bound him to her in utter obsession ever after. If he needed to think of when he truly felt they were one meant to be united, that would be when he would say it happened. God forgive him, he loved his blessed angel of music. She was a prayer and he was worshipping God with her very essence when he consumed the vision that is his Christine. Onward they walked; slowly entering the long corridor cold and damp, though neither one noticed this. They found themselves staring at each others hands as they walked. Erik lit the way with his candelabra, lighting the torches on either side as they encountered them.

He finally said; "Wait here, my dearest Christine, I shall be right back." He raced ahead swiftly and deftly, lighting the way for them on either side of the wall, down the stairs, to the lake and thus returning to her side. Then Erik blew out the candelabra and placed it on the ground where they stood. Erik bent down slightly in a bow, of sorts, in front of Christine, looked her in the eyes the whole time, straightened up and said: "My darling, I know that your ankle is painful and you have been so brave to continue to move on it, I wish to relieve you of your pain for a few moments. If I may be permitted, it would be my great honor to carry you to the lake, mademoiselle."

After Erik said this, he bent down and grasped her around the waist, pulling her up to him; he lifted her up his length slowly and leisurely, leaving no question of his desire for her, until she was face to face with him. Erik knew he would not be able to do anything to squelch their insatiable needs where they were here in the tunnel made of stone, however he could kiss her. He lifted his head from where he had momentarily nestled in her neck, breathing in her heady scent of fresh flowers. He drew their lips closer and closer together, looking hungrily at her, until her mouth could take it no more. Leaning across the small space that still remained between them and placing her hands behind his neck, she met his lips with such eroticism, tugging at his lip before they began to search one another's mouths exploring all the promises each held for the other. They drew apart some time later, Erik unsure if he would be able to move with her against him, God he wished that he would have closed his eyes when he said he would carry her, but he could not block Christine from him, it was a losing battle. He took every ounce of self control he had and breathed deeply before swinging her to his side and collecting her legs in his waiting arm. Christine rested her head upon his shoulder, she was so grateful to him for all he had done to heal her memories.

The trip down to the lake was unhurried and intimate, with much stopping along the way so that Erik could regain control of his reeling senses. He just could not shake his longing for her. He wondered if she truly knew how deeply and totally she had affected him. There was no space between where he existed and she existed in his mind anymore, they were one soul with two bodies, truly that was the only way to try to explain the extreme unction, yes that was it! It was as if he knew this was all he wanted when they were here last, communion between the two souls, to attach forever together through this passion they ignited at the mere sight of one another. He needed to have her here to put things to rest. His body would not stop insisting that he complete his ache, put a stop to the torture this place held for him so many, many years.

"Erik, my darling, you are so silent, are you alright? I worry that maybe I am too much weight for you to bear on these stones. I will try to walk if you need me to."

Erik paused at this, she could not have been further from the reason he was not talking, was the torchlight so dim that she could not see the longing etched in every feature visible for her to view. Could she not feel the longing stabbing her as he would slacken his hold on her to look down at his next precarious step? He was so utterly powerless;

With a groan he let her to her feet and crushed her to him, kissing her with deep abandon, Oh glory to be able to do this and not fear capture or recriminations for his desire. This was total ecstasy holding her against him, having her melt with him; quite finding it difficult to speak. With thick longing in his throat he spoke at last; "We must rest when we get to the lair, I fear that my concentration has been deeply compromised, if you don't mind mademoiselle, I wish to claim you here in this place which held so much unrequited love for me. Put my sorrow and loss to rest at last. Then we shall move on, if my lady will oblige me, perhaps even feel the same way?"

Christine just looked at him, totally rocked by the heady emotions, memories and the pain that had been throbbing more and more, she certainly was completely unable to answer him at all. She stammered out; "Oh Erik, my God, I don't know what to say about anything, yes, I agree with you."

Erik picked her back up and with supreme effort to concentrate a bit longer; he got her to the lake. They entered the boat and he lit the torches on the boat. Woodenly guiding the boat across the lake, they arrived on the other side; his lair at last. This was such a foreign feeling to be longing to arrive here. He went ahead, docked the boat and stepped onto the ground. He lit the lanterns and candelabra's that were left intact. Erik hardly noticed the destruction in his lair right now, as he was so focused on arriving and seeing if the swan bed was still intact. He moved automatically over to the room, of sorts, and saw that there was nothing on the bed but the sheets he had left on. He gave a wry smile when he saw that, then he returned to Christine, eyes smoldering.

"My darling, we are here. Let me weave my power over you yet again. Forever I will cherish you. Allow me wipe the memories of torment from us with new memories of our love." He carried Christine from the boat and ever so slowly began to move over to his bed.

Christine was beginning to feel a bit overwhelmed at the implications as it was so much since she was still recovering; "Erik, if you can stand it could we rest for now. I'm feeling so feeble after the journey back here that I really have to rest. Come and set me on the bed. Please come and hold me."

Erik let out a groan as he softly set her down on the bed; churlishly he replied; "I think I shall take stock of what is still around here we can actually use!"

Christine looked at him instantly regretting her demands. "Erik, I am sorry for needing to rest, it has been such a long day with so much emotional release and I must rest for my head to relax as well as my body."

Feeling foolish for being so forward on his demands suddenly Erik looked at Christine and really saw her lack of color and ashen features dimming her radiant beauty; his heart twisting in his chest with guilt over his selfishness.

"I am such a fool Christine, of course you may rest, I am sorry for my impatience. I shall be quiet in my quest for supplies, when I am done I shall join you to rest for the evening. Sleep well, my dear." Erik went over to her once more and gently kissed her forehead. She looked up at him and smiled a weak smile, suddenly she was so much more then simply exhausted, she felt warm to Erik's lips when he met her forehead, and she was slightly feverish once again. The day had taken its toll on her; she really needed the rest. When she was asleep he would check on her ankle and attempt to fix it more effectively to heal fast from its sprain. "Sleep easy my dear, I shall guard over you while you recover your strength. Fear not, you shall be safe in my care."

"Erik, will you sing to me? It seems to be the only thing I can think of right now, your beautiful voice lulling me to unconsciousness once again. The dreams you evoke are so exquisite they cause me to feel as if I am floating through the world in a haze of flowers and sunlight. You are the warmth around me and your promise of security my wings." Christine shivered and Erik, noticing this, gets the blanket and brings it over to her to cover her. He is moved to tears by her great beauty; such a contrast to his great disfigurement. "Thank you Erik." Christine said simply, smiling a sweet smile and closing her weary eyes. He knelt by her side, cradling her head in his arms he began to sing in a voice little over a whisper;

_(La donna é mobile)  
Qual piuma al vento,  
Muto dâ€™accento - e di pensiero.  
Sempre un'amabile  
Leggiadro viso,  
In pianto o in riso - e menzogner. _

Esempre misero  
Chi a lei sâ€™affida,  
Chi le confida - mal cauto il cor!  
Pur mai non sentesi  
Felice appieno  
Chi su quel seno - Non liba amor!

_Translation( for the uncultured, like me) of "La donna é mobile" from the opera_ – Rigoletto by Verdi. (Not my work!)

_The women are unsettled  
As feathers in the wind,  
Each moment changes their minds.  
In tears, or even smiles,  
Yes, women's lovely face,  
Forever beguiles us! _

The men that is so mad  
to trust a women's heart  
forever must be sad.  
But still there is no bliss,  
Upon this earth compared  
To that of a sweet kiss!

Erik chose to sing a song from Rigoletto because of the ironic twists the opera has in it. He rather likes the deception in the story and particularly finds repose in the words of this song. He has never sung this song to Christine before however she is too exhausted to even hear most of it, the voice being the main thing she wants to hear softly.

As he sings the closing notes, he softly kisses her forehead yet again before laying her gently against his pillow. He must get up now and move or he will not allow her to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19 Shades of Gray

_I feel compelled in this chapter to let you know that while I still hold strict to not going in the bedroom during the most intimate moments, I have heavily alluded to this and there is no question left in the mind what happens. If you feel that I went too far into their privacy, let me know. I was not sure, however felt that it was so significant that you know how they buried the wounds, gashed and raw in their memories, it was worthy of more attention this time around. That is why the intensity and detail in these last two chapters really. I see the character of phantom, Erik, as very emotional and sensual, with his great capacity for passion and his denial of reciprocation to be the largest character flaw as well as strength. Not to mention his ability to anger and hate, the flip side of great passion and emotion. This story explores all of that, at least I hope so. I have tried so far to take it there. The original story itself seems much more a love story than horror or stalker novel to me. It is sad and needlessly harsh on Erik. I greatly appreciate the support; I am a very self conscious writer and have never shown my work to others before. The decision to write this started as a way to see if I had a chance to allow my writing to be open to others. I am so grateful that you are enjoying it as it has quickly become an important labour of love. I have even put my original fiction novel I am working on in archive for the time being as these characters have much yet to say. Now, I shall shut up and let you get back to the story, please review and let me know if you think that I am way off base. Thank you from the bottom of my heart for your time and what reviews you have lavished upon me thus far. Marykate._

_Oh, and Prophet of hell: we are revisiting that dark place in this chapter a bit more. Hope you like it. _

Chapter 19

Shades of Gray

Erik set about looking for the plans he had created of the Vicomte de Chagny's home when first he became the Patron of the Populaire. When he heard Christine first tell Meg of their previous knowledge of one another he could see that he should begin to find weaknesses forthwith. He once held them in a notebook he drew all his architectural designs in, but he moved it because he was planning obscenely cruel things to do to Raoul if he didn't leave Christine alone. The only thing that stopped him was his love for Christine and the knowledge that she would probably guess he had done whatever he ended up doing to him. He was sure it was on the table he painted his watercolors on, where was it now. Nothing was where it had been when he left. Probably just as it should have been, a mess after they pillaged through his things looking for any evidence of his whereabouts or his reign over the Populaire. He was puzzled at some of the things that were missing, the life sized automat, his masks, the unfinished music he had been composing prior to Don Juan Triumphant. These were very unusual things to find missing, he wondered who would have taken them. There were boxes lying in the corner of the music room, one box atop the partially destroyed pipe organ he used to lovingly create amazing compositions. There was a pang when he realized his organ was incapacitated, it was his best friend all those years when he was healing from the life he lived in the company of cruelty and deception.

There were other boxes down the corridor he had between where he lived and where he cleaned and dressed each day. Erik grabbed a box and lifted it upon the others stacked waist high. Opening it up he ran across the different herbs and various medicinal supplies he had collected to fend off illness. He was prone to that in this damp cavern. Then the thought hit him, he could do it, yes. This would be the best way to ensure that Raoul was thought to be insane. He would enlist the help of the gypsy magic he had picked up in his youth. Now he just had to find the plans he drew up of Raoul's residence to finish his plot to overthrow Raoul's tenuous grip on reality. He had, in the recent past shown a particular talent in that arena. He sat down and began to draw out more detailed plans of what to do and when. The blueprint he had created of Raoul's house was located and he was totally engrossed in his plotting.

Lost in thought for what seemed to be moments, he was startled when Christine roused and asked him if he ever meant to join her in slumber? He stood up and realized how stiff he had become, the combination of sitting in one spot for so long and the dampness and chill down here had him achy with stiffness. He still felt himself harden the moment he heard her vocal interruption. She was the maestro of his heartstrings, commanding him to do her bidding with but a sound. This could be the headiest thing for him, or the most dangerous darkness he had ever faced. Only time would tell which it was.

"I shall come to you as soon as I finish what I am doing here."

Christine actually managed to startle him by walking up behind him and reaching up she placed her hands on his shoulders. Her hands sent electrical currents rushing down his body, so hot were they even through his shirt. "Erik, it is so damp in here, you must warm yourself and you will end up ill if you don't. Let me rub some of the tension from your neck, you are so tight. Come my love, to the bed and I shall warm you and relieve you of your aches."

"Are you sure you are rested and well enough to do what you promise? It shall be great exertion for you to relieve me of my aches; they run deep, my dear." Erik said this with a voice thick with unspent and barely contained passion. The fire she was creating along his shoulders spread through him like wildfire and he was fast losing rational thought, being consumed by the fire that re-ignited from the smoldering depths in which it was waiting since they arrived.

Christine answered by pulling his shirt out of his pants and placing her hands under the fabric to spread slowly up a tight and taught back. He immediately tightened his hold on the papers in his hand, needing to place them down somewhere quickly; he rested them on the box they had been in. The muscle in his jaw was tightening with effort not to lose control, to be deliberate and treasure each sensation. Turning around slowly and reaching out for her, even with his eyes closed to the pleasure she was creating in him he found her. She slowly and very, very seductively removed his mask and set it atop the plans for Raoul's house. He paused holding his breath, looking to see if she would react this time. Satisfied that she was past his disfigured, distorted flesh, he pulled her to him, bent down and kissed her with gratitude at first, burgeoning into wonton passion while she moved her hands around to his chest and settled into his embrace with a wiggle. The feel of her hands on his cold skin warmed him so quickly that she no longer felt anything cold on him. He was flushed with desire and had to move to the bedroom before he could no longer breathe. The wiggle was torture to his body, he needed to breathe, just breathe. After a moment to compose himself enough to move her; now in his arms he slowly climbed the few steps and navigated the walkway to his bedroom. The whole trip up there his lips were searching her neck and throat, kissing the pulse points with velvety soft kisses. They reached the bed, unaware of exactly how without falling, but they were there and they were breathing in a lovers rhythm of total abandon at a pitch they could not control. Having used up all self control to make it to this point there was but one thing left to do.

Much later resting, both spent with the wonder of their bodies, Erik was grateful to be able to at long last erase the darkness with the beauty and glory of Christine. The memories of this place would now hold bittersweet to his mind instead of torturous and unrequited as they had been before tonight. Another flaw to his soul had been repaired by Christine's love.

Pondering that metamorphosis he began to see if he could drum up that dark place still, and devise the plan to be Raoul's undoing. Surely with his soul free of this great pain, he was able to fill the dark place and not lose sight of the light Christine had shown him to.

Looking down at her beautiful body curled around his so intimately, he felt loathe to move from the spot he was now so attached to. There were things to do; he needed to be alone to find the cunning and devious side of him that would take them through this journey into the hell he would make of Raoul's mind. Before he was through with Raoul, he would most certainly want to kill himself. Shame someone born with privilege, title and fine feature should find himself entering Erik's realm of existence. Maybe Raoul would find his dark place; maybe it would actually make him more formidable for Erik to fight. Maybe he would lose his life at Erik's hands, the thought of this made him shiver with emotions he had locked away. How was it that he felt remorse for the deaths of the Populaire chandelier disaster, but not at the thought of killing Raoul? Simple, the Populaire disaster would not have happened if Raoul had walked away, however Raoul was directly responsible for nearly ripping Erik's soul in two and destroying both himself and Christine through that great sin. The anger began to surge through Erik, he felt that he could not let Raoul live, he didn't deserve any of his blessings and did nothing to ensure their safety, so Erik felt the need to take them from him one by one.

Christine stirred, moving her soft and seductive leg up his leg and he began to feel another surge of longing well up inside of him. The heady combination of darkness in his mind right now, and the light of Christine needed to merge and thus lessen the intensity of his darkness. Christine was his conscience as well as the church with which he worshipped all that was good and pure and right in the world. He needed to feel her with him once more, he was ready to disturb his angel's slumber and once more affect his soul with the mercy of her love.

The sun rose and they drowsily roused themselves from the great swan bed that beheld their resurrection from darkness last night. Though they didn't have literal light there in the lair, they felt it about them, the catacombs and tunnels were not as damp as the previous evening; that always happened as the Populaire and the grounds were warmed by the heat of the sun. That was the imperceptible change that always told Erik it was day.

"What shall we do about clothes and food, Erik? I am so famished and I don't think I can prowl the streets of Paris in this silk sheet. Though I guess it would be a good costume if I am to play a ghost of myself." Christine said as she sat up in bed and pulled the soft silk covers to her body in modesty. The effect it had on her outline was anything but modest.

As Erik looked at her he smiled and said; "My darling, that is not going to scare anyone away, I am quite sure that would inspire a different undoing for our tragic Vicomte. Then I shall have to become insane, then heaven help him. It does just so happen that I found some dresses I found for you when I was planning to bring you here the first time. I think you will be satisfied with them."

"Really, you had clothes for me here, I had no idea. How did you know what size to get? Oh, never mind that is not necessary for you to answer. Knowing you, you came to my dressing room and measured me while I slept." She smiled at him as she stood up from the bed, letting the sheet slide just a bit before she was able to retrieve it. She suddenly grew very embarrassed and looked down ruefully.

Erik's sharp intake of breath left her red all over with the heat of her embarrassment. When she looked back up Erik smiled at her and swung himself to the side of the bed, gathering his pants from the stool he had next to the head of the bed, he placed them on. Looking at her when he rose he smiled and said; "Since the sheet was already used, I needed to put something else on, in the interest of modesty, that is." Grabbing his mask, he left the room to fetch her some clothes.

Christine felt composure return to her slowly, she knew they could continue to amuse themselves in bed forever, but they really did have to try to get back to the real reason they returned to this place. She was trying, it seemed the harder she tried the more she became seductive in Erik's eyes. They really had to put an end to running and get on with things. This was the most thickly saturated place with things that she didn't understand about Erik, she was confused and a little disconcerted to be here and know that there were so many souls wondering about here after the tragedy. She was certain those souls were here waiting to take out revenge on Erik and it worried her now. She must get them out of here soon, before they got to Erik and took him from her. She felt that another anonymous note needed to be sent to the cathedral to have a Priest come and exorcise the souls from here, to their final rest at last. She would have to do that later today; she was not going to spend another night here with Erik, risking him for anything.

Her father told her often of people denied proper funerals, how they were doomed to walk the earth until they were prayed over and the sacrament of a funeral was performed. Was it a sacrament, she didn't recall, but they needed to be remembered spiritually or they would go after Erik, she was sure of that.

Erik returned with a beautiful emerald green dress made of the finest silk and a velvet chemise. There was so much silk contained in this dress, she would need help getting it on. Suddenly she became curious, coloring once again with embarrassment to have to ask this; "Erik, did you get me a corset and under things to wear too?"

Smiling at her, he showed her what he had behind the dress; it was all that and more, in a bag. She was very touched that he would pick such finery for her. Erik said quite simply; "A fine lady always wears the proper under garments. I would do no less, my dear, than allow you to continue to be beautiful."

Christine shooed him out and got her corset on, then she realized that she needed his help; "Erik, I um…I can't um…"

He was at the doorway to the bedroom with a curious look on his face; "Yes, my dear? May I be of some assistance?"

"You know you can, I need help dressing, my corset and this dress is so much material, I shall need help getting it over my head." She was so flustered that she could not even look at him. Unbelievable that she is always so helpless.

As if sensing her frustration and self loathing for needing his help to dress, he decided to say something to ease her consternation; "If you want to know the truth, it is because I would have to help you with these things that I got them in the first place. I dreamt of doing this for you some day. You have just made me very happy, my dear."

Christine smiled as he said that. She was not becoming too tedious for his patience yet.

When they finished the considerably demanding chore of dressing Christine in something warmer and infinitely more beautiful then she could have imagined, they set about the next problem at hand. The only problem with the problem at hand was that they both had different ones in mind.

"Christine, get down and come here." Christine's heart raced frantically as Erik said in a low voice barely above a whisper "Now, get down I said. There is someone down here."


	20. Chapter 20 Into the night

Chapter 20 B

Into the night

"Christine, go to the tunnel behind my bed." Erik said quietly into her ear when she got down and moved over to him. Her skin tingled at the warmth of his breath on her ear. She slowly backed up and caught the hem of her dress. Panic was rising slowly in her throat as she regained composure and returned to her slow motion backwards to the tunnel.

Erik crouched and moved further to his right trying to glean anything of who he heard coming to his lair. He was angered that they should still have to be sneaking around even in the confines of his old home. It was, he finally decided, to be expected after the tragedy which occurred above them.

Suddenly Erik felt a sharp pain spread out from the top of his head, he began to rise and was instantly transported into blackness instead.

Christine witnessed Erik being knocked out and stifled a scream in her hand as she saw another of the intruders standing to her right. She tried to get to the tunnel before they actually caught sight of her, but it was too late. They saw her and two of them came up to her diminishing figure.

"Well well well, what have we here? Looks like the Opera Ghost had Mademoiselle here for company, you were not mistakin'. A beauty if I might say, she'd fetch a fancy franc or two if we sold her. What is he doin' with such a lovely companion, wha' is this; beauty an' the beast?"

"Mebbe if we just took her and left him a note he would be able to pay us for her. She appears to care for him, look how she reacts to his current state of consciousness. Could be she is worth something to him. If not, we'll sell her and come back for him later."

"Jantue, Helpon, you are so contentious, I know that we want to make the most of this for our profits, but it seems you are forgetting the nobleman that wanted us to look down here periodically. The Vicomte, was that not his title, he wanted to be sure that a girl matching her description didn't come this way. If so, we were to turn her in for gold, remember. Much more valuable than selling her on the black market for a common whore. Though there is no law that does not say we can't have some fun with her ourselves first! As for him, if he gives us problems, we can bill him as an oddity, a freak, and make money off of him, as well. Think big, boys, think big. That is why I am in charge and you aren't!"

"Gothen, the Vicomte is with fever, no? Remember the day that pretty fair haired filly rode up to their house, the brother of that nobleman said he was ill. With our luck he will die and we will be stuck with her."

"Well, if we are, then we will sell her. Now, what are we to do with this problem? He is unconscious for now, but this Opera Ghost won't stay that way forever. He is pretty tall and could be hard to subdue and move. Shouldn't we just kill him?"

With that Christine spoke up, fear being overtaken by panic. "NO, I will go with you without fight if you will only let him be. I won't let you take me alive if you harm him any more than you already have." With that she ran over to Erik and cradled his head in her hands. Kissing him on the face trying to wake him up without words, she could tell when he came to. She came close to his mouth so they could not see him talking to her. He whispered to her some instructions after telling her to pretend to be crying and not acknowledge what he was saying except to squeeze his hand when he was done. She feigned panic and tears while he whispered in her ear softly his plan to get them out of this mess. He told her to go with them for now, he knew who they were and would have her before the day was out.

Gothen decided to grab Christine by the wrist and pull her up to him, he breathed in her face with his dank breath smelling of soured booze. He was getting ready to kiss her when Erik could take it no more. Reaching over in the box that lay near his head he gathered the Punjab lasso and swung around onto his back where he threw the lasso around Gothen's neck. He was so skilled he didn't even get near Christine who was able to pull back just enough to allow him to have the element of surprise. He never got to the rest, they kicked him in the side, he winced in pain and rolled back to his stomach. He knew that he had some other stuff in his box he could use to gain the upper hand, but Jantue and Helpon were on their way out of the lair with Christine, a fourth who was standing guard at the base of the lake came over now to take care of Erik. He never got the chance to grab for more defenses. Nor was Erik conscious long enough to hear the name of the man who came to subdue him.

When Erik woke the next time, he was in a cage, being pulled by horse. There was canvas over the bars, so nobody was able to see him. His mask was missing. He felt anger well up in him as he realized what had happened. This had to be managed forthwith, he hoped that Christine was traveling with him, though he recalled hearing the Vicomte's name and he feared she was in his custody. Somehow he had arranged this little soiree. He had to be sure to thank him for yet another wonderful experience at his expense. Erik began to seriously doubt whether the Vicomte was actually ill. It would seem that he had not given him enough credit for intelligence. The whole plan had to change its dynamics now; he had not placed enough thought into what could happen if they came back to "his" world once again. As Erik started to move to sit up he cringed in pain, he had been kicked so hard he was sure a rib had been broken. Making note of this he began the task of ignoring that pain. There was no time for wallowing, he had to save Christine. Back at the Populaire he had hidden the ring he designed and purchased for Christine so long ago, he wanted to give it to her so he had to get them through this. He had worked so hard and been patient for so long. They would not win, he was going to get them all and every one who was responsible for this would pay.

Mme Giry came to the lair to see if it was true, was Erik still alive? When she got to the lake to cross over to where Erik lived, she saw someone carrying Erik out of the lair. She hid and watched them go deciding that she should follow to see what was going on. She would try to help Erik if he needed it, she knew how good he was at escaping, as well as illusion, he probably could get out of this cage they appeared to be placing him in. If not, then she would have to find someone to help her, she could not go to the Gendarme; they would want to capture Erik for themselves, so they would not help. That would just be more trouble for Erik, and they might be harder to pries him from than these greedy pigs. Mme Giry had to think fast. Then it hit her, the friends her husband corresponded with, they still wrote her to see if she was alright, having promised her husband they would care for her until either the last one of them died or she died. They would have contacts, the men who served with Monsieur Giry in the French foreign legion. They would help. She would have to see where they went if Erik was not able to free himself and then send message to Monsieur du Loche directly. Hopefully there were enough of them left from their active days to help her now.

She watched as they crossed the lake nearly spotting her in her hiding place, she ran out of the tunnel, hiding behind a cage with canvas covering it. Next they went to the cage she was standing so near, as they placed him into it Mme Giry thought poor Erik, it was so very much like the one she had freed him from so long ago. My God how things had come full circle. When the gypsy rounded the cart to leave the area, Mme Giry looked down and saw Erik's mask, she impulsively ran out to the end of the cart and picked it off the ground. Placing it in her hand bag, she resumed her place in the bushes across from the cart.

The large bald gypsy got up on the cart and began to whip the horse to get him to move. He yelled something indiscernible, and was off. Mme Giry's heart lurched at this, that he should survive his own fury set out on Populaire, only to be taken away the same way he found his way here in the first place. She knew, knowing who had abducted him that he was going to be in the gypsy camp outside town. Using all her skills as a dancer, she quietly and lithely followed the cage as it meandered out of the city slowly.

Christine pretended she was unconscious, she was terrified of opening her eyes, she felt these animals would violate her in ways she never imagined before now if she did. God, why did they have to best Erik? Her mind went to him then. She wondered if he was still alive or if they decided to kill him. She began to feel hysteria rise in her throat and she fought each nerve in her body to keep it from becoming a palpable presence in her right now. She needed to get out and find Erik; nobody else was going to help them. Who would really know to even look? This is what it felt like to be truly alone, and Christine remembered it well. Erik had worked so hard to remove that memory of loneliness and isolation from her memory, she was so desolate with need for him, she feared she had lost him forever and could not bear the pain she felt in her soul without him near. She wanted to hum to herself, but there was someone in the wagon with her. She could not tell who it was, as she was blind folded. She was certain she would not want to attract any attention from them though.

Suddenly there was the sharp momentary jab, followed by the feeling of someone cutting and tearing the front of her dress, fairly spitting out the words as he slurred;

"This little filly has a taste for broken and deformed flesh, wonder if her man has the same desire. Maybe we should see. I can ride 'er and ride 'er and when I am done cut her up some. Then we can see what he will give for her. At least we will have broken this high and mighty whore down to where she belongs? What do you think?"

There was no reply. "Jantue, you hear me? Aw, do I gotta get up there to see if you are listening?" Halpon took another swig of that sour alcohol, and he opened the door to the wagon. As he turned to make his way up to the top of the wagon, someone knocked him off. He flew off then, falling ungraciously from the wagon to the rocks below. With a sickening crunch he snapped his miserable neck. The wagon slowed to a halt. It was quiet and Christine grew apprehensive, not sure how but wanting to hide somewhere, she wished the earth would just open up and swallow her. She was so tired of being terrified, and she was in no position to defend herself. Suddenly she heard voices she recognized. It was Erik and Mme Giry. She was afraid to believe that it was not madness deluding her.

Walking up to Erik with relief in her eyes, shining with the realization that he was alive, Mme Giry began; "Erik, I was so afraid for you when I saw them walk out of the lair and the Populaire with you. I didn't have any idea what I was going to do to try to get help for you. Here, I have this for you and wanted to give it to you, when you are ready."

"Giry, is that you? Help me, Christine is in here."

"She is also alive? I am so relieved." The door opened and Mme Giry entered the wagon. It was close inside, but she was able to unbind Christine, take down the blindfold and find a cloth to place on Christine's front, covering her nakedness where Halpon had cut and torn everything aside. Christine was sobbing and shaking like a leaf, in total shock that she should be here, with them.

Halpon had nicked her skin with his knife, and she was bleeding slightly where the sternum began to appear to the touch. Erik entered the wagon, saw this and removed the cloth immediately. Mme Giry was taken aback by the action, though she quickly saw the blood and understood the reason why. When Erik had ministered to the cut and saw to it she would be alright, it seemed he suddenly realized her state of disarray, blushing slightly, he reclaimed the cloth and placed it back where Mme Giry had originally positioned it.

Too late, Mme Giry had figured the lay of the land where these two were concerned. There was no virtue left for her to cling to with him. At least Christine had no physical virtue with him any longer. They knew each other so intimately that he didn't even need to say anything to her, she just allowed him to touch her, closing her eyes and allowing him to do whatever he must. The trust absolute and the relief flowing like a healing salve of its very own. When Erik had silently finished, he seemed to remember that he was in some pain himself, his lip was broken with dried blood on it, he had lost his mask, though when he realized he'd lost it, he remembered that Mme Giry had it in her possession yet. It just was not important before this. He looked up at Mme Giry, tears of relief threatening him and began to reach to her for his mask to put it back over his deformed and rather broken flesh.

Mme Giry grabbed his arm, seeing that he would be in more pain if he covered some of those bruises and cuts right now, she stopped him saying, "It's alright, Erik. You are among people who love and care for you. Don't worry of the mask now, hold your mistress and allow her to heal with you. That is all that is important. I shall drive this wagon back to the Populaire."

Erik said nothing, but he raised his head and smiled at her before looking back at the frightened but still figure he held so tenderly in his arms. She was just letting him hold her, she had no fight left for anything now, and she needed to process what she had heard before, in the lair.

"Christine, I thought that they would rape you or cut you, which they did the latter. They didn't touch you intimately, did they?"

All Christine could do was to shake her head no, she wanted to tell him that they were talking about it, but they didn't do it. If he would not have gotten her free when he did, it may very well have been too late. She finally gave in to the tears which had been threatening for so long. She hated looking so weak, but the simple truth was that she was.

Erik took Christine's tears for a 'nearly raped me', though he didn't know that they were also for the relief that Erik was alive and that her sacrifice had managed to save his life. She was also crying with the relief of feeling that she was not alone in the world, her angel had rescued her once again, so had Mme Giry, just as they both had before.

After the ride back to the lair, Mme Giry helped them out of the wagon. She silently helped them back to the door, and said;

"I shall get you some dinner and bring it to you. It has been a daunting day I daresay. Is there anything else you may favor?"

"Bring Christine some more clothes. Bring some bandages, and salve, I shall fix our Christine right up and she will be just fine. We could not be sure of this were it not for you, Mme Giry. You have rescued both of us once again."

"Get her below, though it is now dusk, it is still light enough for you to be spotted yet. I don't want to have to go around saving you all the time. It is too much for a woman of my stature."

"Ok, we shall see you upon your return. I shall leave the boat on shore for you."

With that the couple began to descend the stairs through the Rue De Scribe door, while Mme Giry went off to gather supplies for these two unlikely survivors.

"Erik, I don't think I can make it down the stairs right now, I am so shaky, I feel I shall fall. Is there a simpler way that is safe right now?"

"I shall carry you. I have a back passageway to the tunnel behind my bed about two flights down from here. I can manage to get you there; you are the heart that beats in my chest, so the weight is most welcome. It was overwhelming and difficult for me when you offered yourself so I may be spared. No one ever did that for me my love and I knew then that I had to save you as soon as I could. There was no living without you my darling. But I already knew that so well. The hope I held was that they didn't know, maybe I could make them think you were held against your will, but when you said that, there was no chance to pretend anything."

"Erik, it sounded like Raoul had hired these gypsies to capture us and further it sounded like they doubted if Raoul was really sick. I fear that by their talk we may have been trapped. We played right into his Raoul's hands. I didn't know how to tell you Erik."

"That is for later, we shall talk of these things later. For now, I want to get you in something comfortable and clean your wound. They are such filthy and unkempt animals that I fear illness if you are not carefully watched. That is in a precarious place, close to your precious heart, my sweet, and I am not going to wait to find the cut breaks it. I know gypsies and they are far more dangerous than you can imagine. Tricks up their sleeves, they could have been ready to kill you with a deadly potion on that knife. Or me, even. They are frightened of me, so I was surprised that they were brave enough to attempt anything with me at all."

As he descended the stairs with Christine in his arms, he was very careful not to hurt her with his movements. He gingerly moved towards the tunnel to his lair. He had created this passageway just for this purpose. He had hoped in some of his more passionate moments, that the day would come that he would seduce her in his bed, he dreamt of it, so he needed to give it a way, if only. Now she was coming that way, it was another dream come true. Bringing her around the bed he gently laid her upon the soft silky sheets, beginning to help her to undress herself the rest of the way. He was so overcome with emotion at her being alive yet that he could not go on. He knelt down and began in a soft moan;

"My God, Christine, I am so sorry that happened. I shall not let it happen again. Never shall I allow anyone to separate us with such violence again. They shall not make it out of the Populaire should they try. We shall leave here as soon as our business here is concluded. Forgive me, please?"

Erik buried his head in the sheets near her hand, he felt so relieved that she was back with him but angry with himself for allowing them to hurt her. He could not deal with the pain in his heart right now. Tears fell silently when he could no longer stop them.

After a few moments of quiet tears, Christine softly fingered his hair at the back of his neck, reveling in the feeling that she was at last safe with her Erik once more. She was powerless to help him through the feelings he had to get through. All she could do was to let him know that she didn't blame him, it was not his fault.

"Come on Erik, we are alright, I am fine, I am with you, and I really do need to get something decent on before Mme Giry returns. Do you think that you can help me, my darling? I will wear one of your shirts, if you have any to spare."

Erik lifted his head and smiled at Christine. "I can manage that, wait here one moment." This was the perfect time to get the ring, they had to make the day worth living. His heart was light when he went to gather these things for his Christine.

While Erik was gone searching for the shirt, Christine undid her clothes the rest of the way and took them off, then she swung to the side of the bed and covered herself with the quilt from the bed. She was shivering, it was cold and Erik had no fires though she swore she saw a small pot bellied stove off to the side. Maybe Erik would be able to light that for her, so that she could feel some warmth begin to seep through her.

When he returned he brought a small box with blue satin on the outside with the beautiful white shirt he had been wearing, although not today as that one was now in tatters. He had a beautiful black velvet robe hanging unclosed over his bare torso. There was a look in his face that Christine had never seen before, serenity and happiness so complete that he caught her breath when she saw him.

"I regret that the shirt is the one I put on yesterday morning, I was unable to find any more clean ones. I hope you do not mind using it for now. Mme Giry will bring you stuff to wear when she returns to us. After she leaves, you don't have to worry what you are in… or out of." He smiled at her when he said that, daring that familiarity was a big step for him after the fraying emotions this day carried. Christine was bursting with love for him, happiness and relief. She could only sigh a deep sigh and stand up on her wobbly legs to give him a hug. When she did so, the quilt dropped a bit, Erik caught it before it was allowed to fall to precarious depths. Christine just chuckled shyly and drew back up to him to finish the hug she was about to give him. He put the shirt on the bed and hugged her back.

"Erik, could we light the pot bellied stove over there, warm this place up a bit? It is so damp and cold I am chilled to the bone."

Backing Christine away slightly he spoke to her with a chuckle in his throat this time. "This is but a prop I could never get to work for me safely. So it sits with broken promises of warmth. Put the shirt on and I shall get you something more to wear. Mme Giry will come with more for you to wear as well. You shall warm up soon enough. Stay in the bed if you are warmer there. "Erik was worried about her getting sick again, so soon after the fever. He paused and thought for a few moments and took Christine in his arms once again. "My dear child, I am so grateful that this day did not end our lives, I could search all eternity and never find another to make me feel a whole being. Thank you." Simple concise, to the point, he had to keep reminding himself he was not dreaming, that was when the thank you came pouring out every time. "If you will sit back down on the bed, I have something to ask you."

"Erik, what is it?" She grew worried at the look on his face, it was so stern and serious, as if he was about to tell her that he was dying or leaving her. She grew slightly alarmed.

"Don't worry my dear, it is not bad. Unless you decline. Then it is the most ill read idea and heartbreaking thing I have ever done."

"Oh, Erik, what do you have to say? I am listening, but only if you are less serious with me. I can't control my heartbeat when you look at me with that intensity. She was once again mistaking his passion and love for anger though it still did strange things to her heart.

"Christine, what I have to say, well, I am not too sure the best way to say it. I have designed and fashioned a ring I would be honored if you would wear. It was designed and created for you. I am … what I am saying is, well, Christine, would you do me the honor of marrying me?" When he choked these words out, fighting the fear that he would face rejection still, even though he knew at the same time that they had talked of this, it was the natural progression of their love; he looked down at his ring box, and opened it, taking out the most intricate and lovely ring Christine had ever seen. 17 of the most beautiful stones ever gazed upon by Christine. The largest being a Garnet of large size lying in a tear drop shape in the center of the ring. The 16 diamonds were arranged some small tear drop shaped, some simply small round cut, to form a wrap around pattern to emulate the stem and leaves of a rose. This ring was masterfully designed to resemble a delicate red rosebud. She was breathless with the beauty of this ring. It surely was designed with love by her Erik.

Christine was breathless when she held out her hand and looked into Erik's eyes. "Oh Erik, Yes, of course I will marry you. It will be the single largest honor of my life to become your wife." With those words between them, Christine reached out once more for Erik, this time the quilt was allowed to fall, their passion held in their lips for some moments. When they drew away, they knew this was all they could do for the moment. They were both sore from their ordeal today and there was no way they could do anything more. They found that embrace healing and satisfying for now.

Slowly Erik brought the shirt up to Christine and placed it chastely over her shoulders. Buttoning each button, he brushed her skin lightly, careful at the breastbone not to touch the sternum and hurt her further. She had bruises all over her ribs and her arms. The wrists held finger shaped bruises from where Halpon had held her. He was grateful she allowed him this view, he needed to know where she hurt and if there were any more cuts or gashes she didn't know of.

When he turned around after ensuring the shirt safely on, Christine placed his collar up to her nose and breathed deeply. Yes this was her security and she was so glad it was the one he had been wearing, as the smell signified her safety forever. He proceeded to the little closet area that had held the Automat and found another dressing jacket of deep red velvet. He brought that out and placed it on her as well. Now she was as regal and beautiful as any queen in her court. He smiled as he saw the flash of the new ring adorning her left hand. His ring, finally on her finger. This was real, this was life, and this was love. Thank God, this was being human. The phantom died at that moment, to be replaced by someone more dangerous by far, a man possessed and wanted. He would do anything for this, and having been the phantom for so long, he had quite a long list of the things he would do for her love.

Mme Giry had witnessed this last scene and realized that she had to get Meg out of the way before they began their campaign to rid themselves of Raoul. She knew Erik, he would not stop until he won. Worse now because he knew he had the child and he would not give up his passion for her. He was inexorably connected to her and Raoul no longer had a choice. She could see that, and consequently her mind began to work things out…

_Authors note; I did this two different ways that is what took so long. With the help of Nicki, (Thank you so much for your help, as usual) my on line advisor and confidante . My daughter as well, placed her two cents worth in too, (thanks Amanda, my teen aged confidante;-) so I decided to publish this chapter. I hope that it doesn't disappoint you and that you feel that things have been shaken up a bit. The story needed a clearly defined direction and this was a variation of a situation I felt needed to be in here. After all, Raoul could not get help from the Gendarme, they didn't believe him, so he went to, shall we say less scrupulous individuals to garner information and attempt to get Christine back. Let me know if this works. It makes the remainder a bit more dark, but the happily ever after (?) either way will be sweeter and more dramatic whomever she ends up with, no? Here is where I put my maniacal laugh, no telling where Raoul, Erik and Christine will take you next. I hope you enjoyed it, I shall begin to work on chapter 21 now. Thank you for the reviews and please feel free to leave more, I truly appreciate them, even the ones with critical advice are done so kindly, I am very grateful. Thanks again. Your grateful, blurry eyed writer… Marykate. _

_I have not decided whether rit would be a good idea to offer to email the original chapter 20 to review and see the other path or not. I feel like you all deserve the chance to see where it might have gone. Let me know if you're curious. Perhaps I shall tweak it a bit more and branch it into another story from this story? Can we do that?LOL…. Thanks. Mary _

_I updated this today, tried to eliminate some of the run on words that showed up when I downloaded. Didn't know how, it was not in my copy. Sorry for that, hope it is better now. Thanks for your patience. Mary..._


	21. Chapter 21 What a wonderful day

Chapter 21

What a wonderful day after all.

Mme Giry came over to their side of the lake slowly and quietly docked the boat. Carefully she disembarked so she would not interrupt the important things taking place so vibrantly in Erik's bedroom off to the right of where she had docked. She was awe struck to see how instinctually Erik responded to Christine's every need. He was as gentle with her as he could be ruthless with someone he didn't know. Mme Giry was so bowled over that he came to this naturally, as no one had ever shown him that kind of tender care and compassion himself. This was not a learned response, this came from his heart. It was then that she realized if he had lost Christine it would have been his destruction. From that moment on she would work just as hard as they had to ensure Raoul did not get Christine from him. This resolved, Mme Giry alerted the two to her presence at last. "I am here. I brought the clothes and some food. I also took the liberty to bring something for you to wear, Erik as I noticed your outfit got destroyed today. I cleaned up your mask a bit and brought the bandages and salve for you and Christine." Turning her attention to Christine, Mme Giry began; "My dear child, how are you doing? I was so happy to see you alive."

"Mme Giry, I don't think I ever really realized how much you meant to me until today. I knew with an immature knowledge that you had saved me when I came here to live so long ago. I was grateful for that. But now that you saved us risking great personal harm in doing so. I am so overwhelmed with gratitude to you; I realize that you are more of a mother than any in my memory. I am sure that you already knew that, but I childishly didn't realize it until now. Thank you and I am so happy to see you again." With that Christine rose from the bed and taking a few steps, Mme Giry crossed the space between them and hugged her dear child. So like Meg in some aspect of temperament, and so different in matters of social issue. She was well suited to Erik.

The whole time this exchange was happening Erik was watching two women who meant the world to him interact and it made him feel overwhelmed with the knowledge that they were here on his behalf. This is the first time anyone has cared this much and here there were, two of them at the same time. This day was becoming more and more of a special event for them, rather than the tragedy it could have so nearly become during the daylight hours. Had that horror really preceded this fine gathering of his dear old friend and his lover. Yes, he winced slightly at the movement forward; his pained body was testimony to that. He moved to Christine's side and helped her sit once more on the bed. She gratefully accepted all his attention and never once felt it was excessive. She was in so much pain that she wished she had something to deaden it a bit. Seeming to read her mind, Mme Giry proceeded to speak of what she had brought them to eat.

"I found some lamb and almond dressing. I got you some very good alcohol to deaden the pain for tonight. I told Meg and Gina that I would be staying out tonight. I am here to allow you to both get some undisturbed and well needed sleep. You both have some healing to do and I helped Erik when he was a child, of course it follows I would do that for him now. I shall stand guard across the lake and allow you two to have a night of undisturbed, healing slumber. We shall all imbibe in the anesthetization of the alcohol however. I love Pinot and brought two chilled bottles with me. Erik, you do have some glasses, don't you? Oh, yes, I have also brought some salve; this should tend to things well for you."

Erik looked at Mme Giry with renewed affection and gratitude. He had been in some considerable pain, especially where he had broken his rib, and he needed to be able to trust someone else to stand guard for a bit, so he could recover himself. He didn't want Christine to know that he was in such pain; he hid the bruise on his chest where they had squarely landed a boot mark with some makeup, though he covered the rest of his bruises with his black velvet robe so she would not concern herself with such trivialities. After they got Christine to rest for the night, Mme Giry would minister to his injuries. They both knew it, so they set about the task of uncovering the food and pouring the wine.

"Christine, you can stay there, we shall just bring the food over to where you are now, and it can be eaten there as easily as anywhere else." Erik said as he went to move the table by his bed out for her. Then there was the matter of getting the bench he composed on, and the chair he painted in. These gathered and brought over; the three of them sat down and began to eat in silence, each lost in thoughts of the day past.

"Erik, why would Raoul want to hire those horrible gypsies to guard this area? I never thought that he would bring himself to that level. Surely he is losing his mind if he thought that he could control them. They are so mercenary that they would have sold him to you if you had offered them more than he had for you. Have you ever considered that as a way to get him?"

"Yes, Mme Giry, though I have to say, I do not trust them any more than I trust our dear Vicomte, so I will not entertain any notion of turning their loyalties. It would hold a certain tempting irony, though it could backfire too easily. No, I prefer to capture the Vicomte my way, on my terms."

"Have you given thought to how you intend to accomplish this? I wish to volunteer the help of some formidable friends of my late husband. They are loyal and owe me their loyalty until their deaths. I could send word and have them here to help you if you need some might behind you. Just try to accomplish this without bloodshed, please. There has been more than enough of that already, no?"

Christine spoke up here saying that she had elicited the same promise from Erik some time ago, though in light of the circumstances as they stood now, it would be hard to hold him to that promise any longer. Raoul was sinking to new and dangerous lows to try to win; it was as if it was not about her anymore. It had become a personal affront to him.

Mme Giry was impressed with the thought as Christine spoke it, she was thinking wisely for one so young. Erik was decidedly good for her; she would surely become an astute lady with his continued patience and tutelage. She smiled warmly at Christine then, and they toasted the arrival of another days end with them all intact and at least fairly healthy.

Christine took her glass up to her mouth to sip and Mme Giry saw her finger. Suddenly realizing that was what they should be toasting next, she took a swig of her wine and told them to hurry and do the same. Erik looked at Christine as she did to him, both with a puzzled look on their faces as to why in the world that was so important. They did as Mme Giry bid them do and moved the glasses from their mouths. Then it was time for Mme Giry to formally notice Christine's ring and examine it closer.

"I, er, happened to notice something and was rather thinking it needed toasting to as well. It would seem my dear Christine, someone may have asked you a very important question, and from the looks of it, the answer was yes. Am I right?" She held up Christine's left hand as she said the last line.

Christine blushed and smiled a shy smile, Erik proudly looked from Christine to Mme Giry and back at Christine again. Moving off his bench over to the bed right next to her, he took her left hand in his and proudly proclaimed that yes they were in fact engaged. With childlike pride he smiled at Mme Giry an even bigger smile, if that was possible, and said, "Gigi, I actually proposed, me, and she said yes."

Christine looked at Erik with a big grin as well, a bit puzzled by the name Gigi. Erik began to explain that Gigi was an affectionate name Mme Giry had allowed Erik to call her when they first became friends. So long ago, when she released him from his torturous life with Javert. He called her Gigi and she called him Erik. Neither one knew why they came up with those names, it was just the name they felt fit for each other. From that moment on, neither one of them ever cared to change the name for the other one, nor correct them with their birth name. Over the years of her marriage and parenthood, she had garnered the staunch name of Mme(or Madame) Giry, it had been longer than she could remember since Erik had called her by such an affectionate name. She got a tear in her eye and quickly wiped it away.

"Of course, you fool, she would. She loves you. Well, do we toast you two or do we sit here stating the obvious all night?" With that the three of them lifted their glasses and Mme Giry said simply; "Here's to one of the greatest loves I believe I have ever known! May you live a blessed and peaceful life where people shall see how wonderful you are and respect and love you as the two women here tonight do, Erik. You, my dear Christine, may you be blessed with the happiness and contentment I am certain only Erik can give you. In my humble opinion, I do believe you have made a wise choice! Now, let us drink."

After they emptied the two bottles of wine, Christine said bonne nuit to Erik with a soft kiss on the lips, careful on both of their behalf as well as a hug for Mme Giry. Then Mme Giry and Erik walked out of the bedroom, Erik promising Christine he would be along in a few moments.

Before they would go to bed, Mme Giry and Erik set out a pallet and some bedding for her to sleep on. They knew she would want to get some rest and there was no question of her being uncomfortable. So they found what they needed and made a soft place up for her near Erik's beloved pipe organ which was damaged, Erik feared, beyond repair. This way she was afforded privacy as well as they, no need to go over to the other side of the lake.

"Before I retire for the night would you help me with this wound here, Gigi? I can't see it and don't know how deep it is bruised, but it feels like a rib was broken, I have been in great pain all afternoon, but I don't want Christine to know."

"Oh Erik, why not?"Mme Giry said, exasperated with his pride.

"Because she worried enough about me, she offered her life for mine to be spared, do you believe that? I could not make her think I was injured any more than she was able to see already." Erik took a cloth and got it damp with the water from the pitcher he fetched earlier and set out to warm a bit for Christine's wounds tomorrow morning. He began to clean off the makeup he had placed over the bruise and Mme gasped when she started to see it. She then reached into her bag and pulled out a small silver flask with alcohol in it.

"Here, drink this; it will help you through the pain." Erik took the flask and drank a swig, he decided he would appreciate a few more, so he capped it and kept it in his hands.

"Tomorrow you just have to be careful." Mme Giry proclaimed as she looked at him and said that he should remove his robe. He did so and she saw numerous cuts and bruises around the sides of his body and back, she was so upset by this. She fixed him up and told him that he was free to leave her and go to bed now.

Uncharacteristically, no doubt the effect of the alcohol taking control Mme Giry thought, Erik went over to her and gave her a quick hug. "Thank you Madame for giving me a life many dream of and are not fortunate enough to find. Your gift of freedom so long ago has brought me to this point. You are my angel of freedom and I shall never forget you for that, nor shall Christine and I forget you for today and your gifts tonight. Sleep well Gigi, bonne nuit." He began to give her a chivalrous bow, when the pain in his ribs stopped him short. "Well, you shall have to imagine my chivalry for the night." he said sheepishly.

Worrying for Erik's safety Mme Giry watched him walk over to the bedroom and draw the curtains around the bed. Pausing to lift Christine's velvet robe, he smelled it and placed it back down gently, smiling at the scent of flowers she always seemed to have. God how he loved that smell. He removed his black velvet robe then, and gently placed it over Christine's earlier discarded robe. He reveled in the intimacy he had discovered. He slipped between the black satin curtains after he was done.

Madame Giry was sure he didn't know anyone saw that, but she was glad she did, he was not going to break from this reality. Christine had loosed the man in him and he was the most wonderful man Mme had met. It made her feel so relieved that she had saved him then. This world would know such sadness if he had not been allowed to live free.

At last Erik had blown out all but one candle around their bed and the night was drawn to a close. Mme Giry had remembered the mask, they had not needed it at all since she arrived which was good, for Erik needed to have his wounds breathe air to heal properly. She went over to the table he used to paint at and laid the mask quietly upon it. Then going over to the pallet, she lay down with her late husband's musket at her head. It was loaded, and ready in case anyone tried to enter and cause any trouble. On further thought, she decided it would be a bad idea to have the musket loaded so she removed the shot and laid it down next to the gun.

When Erik lay down on the bed, as cautiously as he could, he caused Christine to stir. She shifted over and looked at him sleepily; the wine was having some effect upon her as she was not in so much pain, she reached for him and he carefully moved over to her. She was smiling and said "Would you please let me hold you tonight, my angel of music?" While Mme Giry and Erik were talking of his wounds, she was awake enough to hear an adequate amount of what they said to know that her beloved was in some pain too. She was not sure where or exactly how but she needed to hold her angel and help him heal. He drew up next to her, kissing her tenderly and chastely yet again on the lips.

She murmured "I know you have some cuts and bruises on your beloved face, I fear maybe there are some pains elsewhere on you my darling, it is time for me to help them heal for you. Let me hold you and we shall heal together." Erik smiled gently, as she reached her hand up and laid his head down upon her. He was just below and to the left of her injury, over her heart and he thought surely this is what it felt like to be cradled in God's merciful hands. Then she softly held his face with her hand and sighed a contented sigh. She ran her fingers down his cheek very tenderly, caressing the broken skin and making his face tingle with the warmth of her touch. She said quite simply; "Erik, I love you." She let her fingers come to rest on his shoulder. Her last conscious thought being how beautiful he was.

With that secure and warm sensation and the alcohol in his system taking its toll on his senses, he relaxed and the pain in his rib became negligible as he drifted off to sleep. She was just the medicine he needed to get better.

They were all in peaceful sleep when there was a noise at the other side of the lake. Mme Giry woke up and struggled to look over to the other side of the lake to see what it was. She grabbed her musket and loaded it. She just had a feeling someone would try to encroach on their slumber.


	22. Chapter 22 Reality and Fantasy combine

Chapter 22

Reality and fantasy combine

It was the 5th day of Raoul's illness, it had subsided a great deal, though he was still given to bouts of high fever. He was lucid most of the time, though his all consuming thoughts were of Christine. He had not heard a thing from the gypsies he had hired to keep watch over the Populaire, more specifically the phantom's lair. He chalked that up to the fact that he had spent some undetermined amount of time delirious with fever according to Phillippe and Meg. He still needed to talk to Mme Giry and see if she knew anything about Christine and her whereabouts. There was no way that she was dead, despite what the Gendarme was saying, he knew it. He saw her in his minds eye, he was sure she was being held captive and he needed to free her. He had to get out of his bed and go look in that repulsive lair, there must be some clue there as to what became of her.

He wearily and weakly rose from his bed, trying to get to his cupboard and draw some clothes out. He was so exhausted from this simple action that he needed to sit down for a few moments to recapture his energy in the least. He rose to try to begin to dress and suddenly he found himself on the floor with Phillippe trying to revive him. He had blacked out and fallen down at the foot of his bed.

Phillippe helped him back to the bed and he gratefully resumed his place in his bed. "Phillippe, I am sorry to be such trouble. I wanted to get out and go to the phantom's lair beneath the Populaire. I guess that I am not quite ready for that trip yet.

"Why in heavens name do you want to go back to that place? Have you not given up on the whole idea of Christine being alive yet? I am sure that if she was still alive, someone would have noticed her by now or she would have contacted you. Don't you think so? We have people all over the city looking out for her, she has not shown up yet, and that is highly unlikely to change. You have to begin the process of getting over her. For God sake's, man, take it like a man, would you?"

Raoul buried his throbbing head in his hands, he was trying hard to keep a hold of reality. He knew he saw Christine leave the lair with the phantom. "Erik", he sneered the word out of his mouth with utter hatred. Christine had called him that last time he heard her voice, he is sure that Erik had her by the arm, he was taking her away from him. He had to save Christine, he had to. Time and fever had clouded his memory so much he could not remember why he was angry with her. His innocent Little Lottie. He needed to find her, he was so sure she was alive, he knew that if she was not, she would have visited him in a dream. By now, with the fever he had raging through him, it would have been the way to answer him with certainty. There was nothing. He knew they were connected deep enough for him to feel whether she was alive or dead. Such were the workings of Raoul's mind in this state the anger, frustration, confusion, denial and fever had caused. The edge was precariously close at this time, Phillippe could sense it and consequently he felt it prudent to try to humor Raoul for the time being.

"What can I do for you Raoul? I know that you have been tortured; it is driving you over the edge. We must convince you that you are mistaking, Christine is gone. Maybe we should have a memorial service? Would that help you put her to rest once and for all?"

Raoul raised his head out of his hands and looked wide eyed at his brother. "What are you crazy, you do not have memorial services for women who leave their fiancé and expect him to go looking everywhere for them. She is an awful little tease; she just wanted my favor to make the Phantom jealous. God, and how stupid could I be. I was not playing, I fell in love. I risked my life for her, and she went off with him, the cheap whore." Suddenly his face contorted in pain as if he had been stabbed "Oh God, forgive me Christine, I know he has you captured and hostage somewhere, just to torture us. You only kissed him cause you thought it would save me, and then I let him take you right out from under me." The tears fell and he began to rant again over how she had run off to be a tease, he should have just bedded her and moved on as Phillippe was accustomed to doing with these Opera Wenches. These were the mania's Raoul was given to, minor hysteria and deep depression in one breath, then anger that consumed his very soul. No telling how much was fever and how much was Raoul going out of his mind. He was totally disconnected with reality, and Phillippe, feeling duty to the de Chagny name was loathe having him committed to the Toussin asylum for the time being. The Gendarme was watching him already, they felt that Raoul was becoming a danger, the fever had loosed their attention but the slow return to health was renewing their interest in him. Phillippe had to go see Mme Giry to see if she had any answers he could give Raoul.

"Raoul, what do you want me to do? Do you want me to go and check myself to see if Christine and the Phantom are down in the house under the Populaire? I would do that if it would satisfy your curiosity. Just say the word."

Thinking about this for a few moments, Raoul replied that would be most prudent of him to do that. Then lying back down in the bed Raoul appeared to fall back to sleep. Phillippe really wondered if Raoul would be alright after such a high fever for so long.

Phillippe decided that he would go and visit Mme Giry now. See what she had to say about Christine for himself. He was not about to go to that place of carnage if he didn't have to. Just what he had heard from the Opera Wenches he had bedded about the O.G. had him sure it was an encounter he did not want to make unprepared. To do so would be folly for sure.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Phillippe went to answer it.

When he got to the door he was pleasantly surprised to see Meg Giry and her house mistress Gina at the door.

"Ah, Mademoiselle Megan Giry, Mistress Gina, to what do I owe the honor of your presence?"

"Phillippe" Meg began, "Mother is not home tonight, it is late and we grew worried, is she perhaps tending to Raoul with you?"

"No, I am afraid it is just Raoul and I tonight. There is a matter that must be tended to and I regret I have to leave for a bit. Shall I enquire as to her whereabouts while I am out? Damn, he thought to himself, now he would have to go to that awful opera house and see if there were any answers in that house or lair or whatever Raoul called that thing the O.G. lived in.

"Oh, Phillippe, would you? Please? I know that there is nothing to worry about, except…. " Meg allowed the rest of what she was about to say drift off. She didn't know if she should say anything of her reservations to Phillippe, after all that Raoul has been suspicious of, it was probably better not to. So she quickly covered with a cough and continued "Well, there have been so many cold nights, and I cannot imagine my cousin needing mother all night like this. She wrote me and told me she was going to my cousin Larue's house tonight to help her. She is old, a second cousin, and she is in need of some nursing this night as her regular caregiver is gone. She was not there and the nurse was there when we arrived to see Mother. Imagine my puzzlement at that."

"Yes, if I find her whereabouts I shall tell her you enquired after her. The matter I must see to would be easier if you would be willing to kindly stay with Raoul for a time. Would you be so kind, sweet Meg, Gina?"

"We will be most happy to, Phillippe." Meg primly curtsied to him. She really didn't know what effect she could have on his poor heart, did she? Phillippe thought to himself.

Phillippe left the house forthwith and sought the Rue De Scribe entrance to Populaire. The lock having been destroyed by looters after the Populaire disaster. He had to track down Mme Giry after he checked here to see if there was anyone down there. He dismounted his horse, tied him up to the post near the door and walked through the door. Black met him all around. He could not see anything and there was no way he would be able to find his way around this place. He turned to leave and thought he heard Mme Giry's voice. He strained to see where it might be coming from, anything that he could walk towards. Nothing. Well, now he knew he had to find a way to see where he was going and get back to this damnable place. What business did Madame Giry have to bring her down there? Maybe he was going mad, too? For it made no sense to him that she would be here and not let Meg and Gina know. He pondered this as he walked back through the doors. He found a lantern on a parked livery coach across the cobblestone Rue De Scribe. Grabbing it and lighting it with a piece of hay and the oil street lamp flame, he was able to find light hastily.

Solving that problem, Phillippe re-entered the Populaire and began his arduous journey down to the bowels of the Opera house. God he hated this, there had better be something good to find out here, or he will throttle Raoul once he nursed him back to health the rest of the way.

Suddenly the lake revealed itself to him, he was very careful to avoid any trip wires or any devices he may have found suspect. His years in the Navy had served him well on finding things not always to be as simple as they may seem.

He stopped when he reached the shores of the lake. The one device he couldn't know about Erik had by the head of his bed. Upon hearing Phillippe come down to the lake, he pulled a lever by his bed which removed the false floor in the lake and revealed the true depth of the lake.

Madame Giry moved and Erik heard a most unwelcome sound, she had a loaded musket, he could hear her load it. He quietly got out of bed, away from Christine's warm embrace and with the prowess of a cat, he slinked silently over to where Mme Giry was. He whispered to her, "GiGi, I have handled it, we have the boat on this side and I released the false floor to the lake, it is very deep, he shall not get far. Do not fear, and please unload that gun, no bloodshed here, I promised Christine."

Madame Giry gratefully allowed Erik to take the musket from her hands. She had never shot a gun before, but she would have gladly done it tonight to protect them. She looked at Erik and sat quietly back down, to wait and see if they needed to do anymore.

Erik moved inaudibly back to his bed, he felt that if he and Christine stayed out of sight, whoever was there would not know of their whereabouts, he blew out the one candle remaining lit in the bedchamber as he hoped maybe Raoul would give up and start over. He was sure it was either Raoul or someone whom he had sent.

Phillippe tried to cross the lake, he didn't get far. Four steps into the lake, suddenly the floor of the lake disappeared. He didn't see that coming and he was under water and flailing trying to get back to the top for a breath of air, a gasp, anything. Was this the way it was going to end, he went under, he tried and could not breathe at all. Just as he lost consciousness and resolved that this was it; he was going to die, Erik arrived to his side unnoticed. Somehow, he had been so busy flailing about that Erik had gotten all the way over there and was pulling Phillippe to shore without being noticed at all.

It is only a few seconds between life and death, when drowning, that someone can still pull you back and spare your life. Erik knew of this well. Such an effective torture, near drowning, the feeling of suffocation, being able to see images and distortions to disorient your senses, feeling that you should just about be to the top now, air was not far away, only to be dashed away by cold harsh currents of death around you, kissing you and tormenting your lungs until you sought refuge in the unconscious release of death.

"What do we do now Erik? Phillippe will know that you are alive and tell Raoul."

"Do not fear Madame Giry, I have a room he nor Raoul have seen, if they should look for me here, I shall be ready to drive them to insanity, then we shall get them out of the picture once and for all." With that said, Mme Giry told him to go to bed, she would wake Phillippe and convince him to leave here with her.

Erik went back to the bed, but he sat on the side, he was sore more than any alcohol could deaden, he was cold and wet from the lake, and he wanted to curl around Christine to warm up, but he was not willing to risk waking her.

Mme Giry got Phillippe to stir. She woke him and told him that they must get home, she was done saying her farewells. She wanted to say good bye to Christine and the opera house this night, that was why she came here. It was done now, and she was ready to go.

Phillippe, quite dazed and confused by the events that had transpired, merely took up the lantern he had gotten from the livery cart and followed Mme Giry. After following for some time, he found his voice. "I was looking for you, I have to know if you know anything more of Christine or the phantom, Erik, as Raoul called him tonight? I imagine you have proof of their demise? I hope so, then we can get Raoul to stop this charade! It is growing tedious for me. I told him I would find him someone to replace her. He merely gets mad at me and renews his ranting."

"No, Monsieur, I have no news for you other than the assumption they are dead from the opera fire. Sorry Monsieur."

"Ah, well, that is just the life of an older brother. Shall we accompany one another to my home, there you shall find Meg and Gina. They came over to me assuming you had come over to the house to help me with the work he has required of me."

"Monsieur, I know it has been a long illness, it is almost over, no?"

"Yes, it is, finally. He seems to have survived well, if you don't have conversations with him. Madame Giry, I fear that he is losing his mind, this illness was poorly timed, and it was so hard on him. He is in for a long road to recovery."

They had gone up the tunnel on the other side of the lake and walked clear to Phillippes house, horse reigns in hand and conversation on the situations currently preoccupying them.

Mme Giry arrived to gather Meg and Gina, they got the cart and the three of them returned home.

Phillippe went to bed, tired and cold and not quite sure why he was still alive, he drifted off to sleep.

Raoul waited, he was sure that he would be able to get out of bed soon, that was when he would find them. It was so tedious being ill. He really had to get to them and end this before Erik stole her soul. He had to save her.

_"I am the angel of music, _

_I will keep Christine with me._

_She will sing for me forever_

_Your power has no hold on me._

_Nor on her still. She is mine _

_Give up on finding her_

_She lives neither in your land_

_Nor in your heart. _

_She is not yours to have._

_The angel of music has been granted a gift_

_Christine is my gift sent from above. _

_Move on and find somebody new_

_Woe to thee should you do not do_

_Just what the Phantom tells you to!_

_Raoul de Chagny, your reckless hold on Mademoiselle Daae was the cause of her ultimate destruction. You could have had any woman in the world, why was it her_

_You chose to hunt for your selfish pleasure? Let this quest go for she is gone, up in heaven where she doth belong. I go to join her, listen to me, head my warnings or _

_Death it shall be!"_

With that Erik seemed to absorb back into the shadows, the whole time he stood there and spoke, all Raoul could do was to stare at him in total befuddlement. What did he mean, what did he say? His befuddled mind could not do that. He was falling, he didn't know why, he felt a snap somewhere and all he could do is try to rise out of bed. He had to tell Phillippe where to look. He knew where she would be. He had to listen to him. He could find them at last. Regain respect and stop the insanity nonsense. Just then someone hit him over the head. He was out. Just like that.

Erik left the house and went back to Christine, the stage was set. Would he fall at last? He had to get this over with.

Christine stirred and asked where he had been when Erik climbed into the bed, after re-lighting the candle, along side her. He was so cold, she was chilled to lay next to him. He was glad to cuddle up to her again, he had discarded his clothes and had his robe on. Apparently she had missed something here. That woke her the rest of the way up immediately, she looked at him and said, "When we went to sleep you were dry and warm, slightly tipsy, now you are cold and your clothes seem to have vanished, what happened? If I may be so bold as to ask you that."

"Certainly, you may always ask, whether you find out will remain to be seen." He smiled a devilish smile, though she could tell by the purse of his lips even in smile, that he was in great pain. She decided that he could be gently cuddled with, as long as he slept. So she positioned herself with him to the left and down from her sternum gently once more. He sighed a 'contented once more' sigh and closed his eyes.

Christine thought that there would be some interesting things to find out when morning arrived, though it was not important for now. She drifted off to sleep safe in the knowledge that Erik would not let anything happen anymore.


	23. Chapter 23 The darkness of black despair

Chapter 23

The darkness of black despair!

"_Nothing can save you now. You are going to die the death of betrayal. You loved me and then you left me for him? How could you do this? Christine you wore my ring, MY ring created for you with the depth of my feelings for you, I did nothing but love you and live for you. You made me human, took away the insanity of 'Phantom' from my soul and now you throw it all back at me without a thought as to what you are doing." Suddenly he saw..._

_There was a mirror over from the bed, as he went over to it and gazed into it with tormented eyes the face he saw gazing back at him in utter despair and pain was not his. It was Raoul, hideously deformed, features flowing into one another with the realization that the roles had been somehow reversed. There was no pain in Erik, he was the arrogant Vicomte and he was whole, though he looked yet like himself, just without the deformity that cursed him all these years. Christine came to him then and Raoul tried to come after them, Erik ran his sword through Raoul when he descended upon them ready to impale them both with a pair of swords, one in each hand. Raoul crumpled to the floor, his blood flowing everywhere…Gasping for air, he was now drowning in a lake full of blood. He cried for help, but no body listened. Erik and Christine just watched, no expression of any kind upon their faces, they had nothing to say. _

Erik woke with a start. He was breathing heavily, and winced in pain as the reality of his broken rib brought him sharply into consciousness. He turned to look at Christine, she was sitting up in bed, and she had the water by the bed and a cloth in her hands. The shirt he had given her yesterday on her, she had it partially open and he could see the soft curve of her flesh. He suddenly felt very intoxicated by her proximity. The look she gave him when she startled slightly realizing he had woken up. "I was planning to soothe some of your wounds and examine your injuries while you slept peacefully." He looked at her rather mystified as he realized what she was doing. Then he lay back down with her guidance, along side of her. He reached for her and bid her lay along side him in the bed with the damp cloth to soothe his face, neck and chest. With this simple cloth and water, she was doing things to his body that no one had ever even given thought to do to him. God it felt good.

He grew interest where it was not welcomed at this point, as that physical activity would be so difficult with their injuries. He had to consider her delicate body, so tortured but a day ago. Still, she was arousing every nerve ending he had and they were not protesting thus far. Surely she was too sore to enjoy entertaining thoughts of that nature, no? He laid still closing his eyes to hide how deeply aroused he was so she would not see what she was doing to him and stop, not yet it felt too good. This was simply the most satisfying feeling he could expect for now. He would have to return this sensation when he ministered to her bruised body himself. The cloth was so soothing; it made him feel whole, unscarred. Suddenly he returned to realization with a start. The dream he'd just had was disconcerting to his reality. Christine made him whole, which was how he felt, whole; he had to stop this now. The truth was still there, he was scarred; there was no way he could change that. The truth was that Christine loved him and his imperfections were a part of who she loved. He knew not how, but it was so. He was, in fact, very happy he was not Raoul; she was not with him now, was she?

"What is it, Erik, what is the matter? Don't you enjoy this? Have I hurt you? Your rib, is it ok? I wanted to see your wounds myself and help you with them. You should have told ME of them, not Mme Giry. I would have gladly helped you, my love." She gently traced feather light kisses on them, moving to position her head carefully over his body to do so.

"You risked your very life for me yesterday" he gasped, pausing to take a ragged breath and beat down the arousal that was stirring in him as a result of her velvet lips on his body. God he wanted her, even if he was in pain. The pleasure she was sparking was near the point of ignition. He had to concentrate… in a low voice drenched in desire he tried to maintain sanity; "I didn't want you to know that they had been so violent; I didn't want you to feel you had wasted your sacrifice or cheapen your generous offer made for me. It did save my life, just not the way you meant it to, you allowed others to see your feelings for me. That is why I didn't want you to know the extent of my injuries."

"Well you were incorrect 'Monsieur Angel', I would definitely want to know what those hideous animals did to you, there was no way to control what they did and I merely tried to keep sense of purpose to save our lives. I was not sure who they really wanted. I just wanted us to together no matter what." A defiant tear escaped her then.

Erik was totally captivated by her passion, the emotions Christine held for him, they mirrored his own and could it really be possible? Once again, he was not perfect, he was not Raoul how could she love him so? He still could hardly believe it, he was so blessed. "Thank you again, 'Mon Amour'." Erik muttered gutturally, afraid to say more, apprehensive of showing his desperate need for her.

Christine looked at him troubled, "Why thank me? My reasons are purely mercenary; I want you to myself, forever. I will do all I can to that end."

That was it, all it took, she was lying there once more with simply his shirt on, he was well, shall we say less than decent in his total lack of attire save his black velvet robe now missing its tie. They were waiting for this to happen, the passion play repeated in their very nature towards one another. They kissed slowly first, then deeply and passionately, having played this passion game for some time this morning, they could take this no more. He was totally lost in his thirst for her. He had to be watchful how he moved with her, but he felt sure they would manage just fine. His rib was not sore in the least right now, the need he had taking all other sensations away for now. They had an evening to rest some of the worst pain away; they would manage with the bit of pain that remained. He lifted himself moving gently to grasp her and they were lost in their love, consummating their engagement with tenderness and compassion. He kissed all her pain away and gently loved her the way she deserved to be. Worshipped, his angel an eternity was not nearly long enough time for them to be together. This surely was heaven and he was bathed in Gods blessings.

"Raoul, I don't care who you think is where, I am not going down to that menacing hell hole for you ever again. That damned lake just about drown me. Mme Giry saved me, were she not there I would be gone and you would not even know where to find me. Though I never would have thought that Madame Giry had that kind of strength; to pull me from the water, amazing. Still…."

Sitting up in bed he was looking at Phillippe with wide eyed indifference as to the danger he was in. Too preoccupied in his mind to even give what Phillippe was saying credence. He answered; "Use the boat next time. That is what it is there for." Raoul was busy trying to reason what happened last night to him. Was the phantom dead and visiting him as a ghost, or was he alive and trying to scare him away? He could not figure out what had happened. He had to get his strength back and try to see for himself. This was becoming ridiculous.

Phillippe had taken enough. He could not do this anymore. He grabbed his riding coat and crop and left the house. He left Raoul alone. That was the last mistake he could afford to make.

Raoul got dressed as quickly as his physical state would allow him to. He had to start and stop several times, but he eventually made it through the trial of getting dressed. Now he had to try to get to his horse and he would be alright. He had to find them. He was sure they were around. As he got ready to leave he went over to his water glass and took a drink. He had to have something to strengthen him, a glass of water and he would see if there were some scraps of something in the kitchen to eat. He drank the water down and immediately he had to go back to the bed. He felt violently ill, must have been his stomach rebelling at having something in it after so long. When he was weak from losing the water he had just drank, he sunk back in the bed, utterly spent from the efforts he had just put forth in vain. He would never find anything. He should at least hear from the gypsies he had hired to watch the lake. Come to think about it, Phillippe should have been rescued by them, they were supposed to keep watch, something was not right. Then he began to think about Christine and Erik again. The split began there; it was anguish so complete that it left no room for him to reason anything else now. He let out an anguished cry and drifted off into a very disturbed slumber.

_**"Raoul, I am here, with my angel of music.**_

_**God took me from your world gave me to him.  
I sing for love of him as you know I can.**_

_**Little Lottie was yours, Christine is his**_

_**I live with him now, abandon thought of me**_

_**They are not meant to be.**_

"Christine, come to me, come back, No, come back…"

_**Find love in another with hair so fair**_

_**Your heart will lie happy with her there. **_

_**You are in hers already awaiting your name**_

_**Enough of this dangerous stalking game**_

_**There is always one love beating for us all**_

_**Don't wait for the wrong love, you're destined to fall."**_

Christine turned and began to leave the room, The Phantom entered. Christine said to The Phantom; "Erik, My love." She stroked his cheek and walked out.

"You, not you, how dare you come to me, what is this madness? I shall kill you when I catch you. Where do you have her, she was not really the one talking, there is no way that she would want to stay with you. Your horrid scarred face, it would make Satan himself scared. I shall cut your miserable head off when I find you. You can not hide."

**"_Cease this manhunt for those who do not wish to be found._**

_**There is death awaiting thee if you don't heed my word**_

_**Don't waste more time on this folly you have spread around.**_

_**This illness brings madness to thee**_

_**Nobody will listen for this they do see.**_

_**Stop bothering the deities and live your life here.**_

_**You might see what you most fear**_

_**It lies through your mirror, it always shall be**_

_**Your cost should you pursue this**_

_**A swift and deadly fee.**_

_**Heed what I say but once for you**_

_**Be wary your next step,**_

_**Or your life shall be through!"**_

The Phantom then left a dead rose behind on the bureau and whooshed out of the room.

Raoul was startled when he realized his eyes were open. He tried to move but was unable to. He could not talk or navigate, he was still and his mind would not react to any command he tried to make upon himself. He had tried and tried to get up when they were talking to him, he could not move. It was too much. He just closed his eyes and returned to what he hoped would be a dreamless slumber of exhaustion.

"Docteur, I must speak with you. It is important. Raoul has been ranting and raving like a lunatic. I ask him questions and he looks at me with a vacant stare, answering with disjointed thoughts. It is growing difficult to do anything at this point, as he does not always stay in bed. He will seem to be very weak, then I shall leave the room and he will try to dress. Last time he tried to he has passed out, dead away to awaken with Christine's name on his lips. He has gotten progressively worse since the fever had taken hold for so long unending."

"Let me come with you to visit Raoul, we shall see if there is hope of a return to rationality here sometime in the future. May be he just needs a sanitarium for a short time? Sometimes people recover. They are often times not quite the same, but they recover."

Phillippe and the Docteur rode back to de Chagny manor. Phillippe went to the front door and unlocked it rather unceremoniously, embarrassed he explained that the help had quit and left when he brought Raoul back with the fever. He had to lock the door to keep Raoul in and looters out.

They entered the foyer and Phillippe took the Docteur's coat. He hung it with his on the coat rack and they ascended the stairs to Raoul's room. When they arrived they found Raoul restless, thrashing about yelling "No, No. You are not… NO! Damn you Christine, you know that you love me! Get away from that man. He is not an angel; you are not dead, for if you are, he is the devil, not an angel….NO!"

Phillippe reached for Raoul and upon feeling his touch Raoul awoke. "What is going on Raoul? I am fed up with this game. You wake up and get over this, once and for all." Phillippe took the cloth in the bowl of water, rung it out and threw it in his face. Raoul jumped and removed the cloth, disorientated with the whole reason for this reaction. Phillippe was so fed up. He called the docteur in then.

"Good morning Raoul, how are you today? I hear that you are still experiencing delirium, is that so? Let me see how you are doing."

"There is nothing wrong with me; I am just a thwarted lover, looking for his lost love. What would you do, tell me docteur, if your affianced became another mans obsession, his whore? Then she dares to lead you on. I love her, I need her. It is unbearable without her. Why did she do it? Oh docteur. I have to have Christine, she is my life. I am so sure she was taken by the phantom. She called him Erik. Why did she leave with him, I will kill her for betraying me. I can't believe that lying wench. I gave her everything and she skulks off on me, ME the Vicomte de Chagny. I don't know what to do to get her back. This is the most impossible situation. We have to get her back from the phantom. I must get help to go find them. They are in the Populaire, I am sure of that now."

Phillippe spoke up then, nearing the end of his patience. "Raoul, I was just there last night, there was nobody there. You are not going back there. I'm not going back there. Nothing is there; listen to me Raoul, there is truly nothing there but death."

Just then the docteur proclaimed that he was going to the kitchen to get something for Raoul to eat. He needed that at least.

"Raoul, you really have no idea what you are doing, do you? I don't want to put you in an asylum, but you are hell bent on insisting that they are alive, next you will tell me they are coming to get you or something."

The docteur went down to the kitchen and looked for something to bring up to Raoul. He found some crusty bread, cheese and sausage. He put water in a kettle and set it on the aggie to boil. He had to get something in that boy and quick. He was breaking from this world constantly. He was not feverish yet so it had to be madness. He would have to talk to Phillippe. After filling a tray with the food and tea for Raoul, he returned up the stairs to take the tray to him. As he was getting ready to go in, Phillippe came out the door nearly knocking the tray out of his hands.

"Apologies, docteur, I am just a bit unsettled by the turn of events with Raoul.

I must speak with you when you are done bringing the tray in to him. I doubt he shall eat it, but it is worth a try."

"I shall see if I can talk any sense in the boy, then we shall go down stairs and talk."

"Very well, I shall retire to the sitting room and meet you there presently."

With that Phillippe was gone and the docteur entered the bedroom with Raoul's food. "Monsieur de Chagny, I wish to present some food to you. I hope you shall partake and that you shall find it most satisfactory." With that he was gone. He could see that Raoul was deep in concentration at the time, it was no use bothering him now. There would be time to feed him soon enough.

Docteur returned to the sitting room by Phillippe. He was not too optimistic about the chances of Raoul staying out of the Asylum, the Toussin. He knew that it was not where nobility should end up, but there was little choice, it was all they had left to them. Phillippe had told him that Raoul had no regard for the fact that Phillippe had nearly drowned the night before trying to find something out about Christine for him. Further, he had threatened murder, which would be worse for the de Chagny name then mere hospitalization would. Who would blame a man going out of his mind with grief when he loses his affianced? It would not bode badly in court next season. They would mourn with him and help him move on. He really had to urge Phillippe to consider this. Raoul was a mess. This would soon drive him dangerously over the edge. Opera ghost scary, hell, this was real and Raoul was acting like a sociopath. It was dangerous to see what that fever did with his grief, how it distorted it and made it ugly. He now spoke of hate, not the love he once proclaimed for Christine.

"Phillippe, I feel we have much to speak of. Sit, please."

"Contraire, you please seat yourself. You forget you are in my home; I shall attend to our needs in the absence of my servants. You care for a brandy, no?"

"Oui, it would not be unwelcome. Now, on to business, Raoul is definitely in a bad way. He is not making sense, he does not seem to want to forget or move on. It would be prudent to allow us some time to try to pick through this insanity and find what is at the root of it. If it is the fever's duration having affected his brain, we may have to keep him hospitalized for quite some time. He is dangerous and delusional."

"Docteur" Phillippe said as he walked over with the brandy snifter he had just filled for his guest, "Raoul claimed to me just now that he had been visited by the opera ghost and Christine while I was out today. He cited a dead red rose on his bureau as the proof. This surely is not good; it was a rose from our dead bouquet on the table in the foyer. I didn't think that Raoul was strong enough to walk around the house yet, but he was obviously doing so while I was gone as it is obvious that no one was here while I was gone. I know that the doors were latched as I didn't want anyone getting in while I was gone."

"I find that prospect rather disconcerting myself. He is just too far gone to trust him here now. It would be prudent to get him to Taussin as soon as possible. I am sorry Phillippe; I know that you wanted to keep him here. But as I was thinking before, what is worse, him being ill after his fever and in Taussin or him doing damage to someone, or worse, murdering someone and hanging for it? There are worse things on a name then temporary insanity, no?"

"I agree there, Docteur, you win, when should I expect you to collect him?"

"We shall gather him as soon as I can get it arranged, sometime this afternoon. I shall come with them to try to keep Raoul subdued. Finish up any arrangements you may need to here, then we shall meet up when we are done. Say 2:30 p.m. today?"

"Oui." Phillippe said quietly, head hanging low. He could not help but feel guilty for this outcome. If only he had not allowed his brother to court Christine. He had heard rumors that she was otherworldly from the other opera wenches; he should have heeded their warnings that the opera ghost was protecting her. If only he had just stopped it before it became his burning desire."

The docteur turned back to the small table which had been holding brandy snifter, he drank it down in one swallow. This was always a hard thing, to have to commit a young vibrant man who had suffered so much already. He really hated this. "Well Phillippe, I fear that I must be going to get this paperwork done for his admission, it is not much, but there needs to be space for him, I may have to get them to move someone, which may take some planning."

"I understand. Now, let me see you to the door." With that Phillippe led the Docteur to the door. As the door was shutting on the retreating figure of the Docteur, he heard Raoul once more. He rolled his eyes and returned to Raoul's bedroom.

At the door, as he was opening it there was a large crash. It was the basin the water was in. Raoul had knocked Phillippe over the head with it. Phillippe fell to the floor unconscious. Raoul stepped around Phillippe and carefully descended the stairs to the foyer. He stumbled to the back doors and out to the fresh early spring air. Taking his first deep breath of air in over a week, he was rejuvenated slightly by it. Unsteady but determined steps took him to the stable where he connected his horse to the small buggy. He needed some comfort and ambiguity as he sought refuge to decide what he was going to do next. The air made him feel heady and he almost fell when he got to the stall where his horse awaited.

Then he knew where he would go next. He knew where he could get information and help with his plan. Of course, it was so simple. Why didn't he think of it sooner? He could force them to do his bidding. This was the answer, so simple, yet he didn't even think of it. He laughed as he mounted the buggy rather staggering and almost falling off the other end of the seat. Suddenly he realized he had not gotten the horse connected to the buggy properly, he laughed again as he got down. This was so agonizing, yet he thought he was doing a pretty fair job of things all things considered.

Finally, somehow, Raoul had gotten the horse connected to the buggy and the rig was ready to go. He sauntered his horse and buggy over to the house Mademoiselle Perralt had given to Erik.


	24. Chapter 24 Criminal insanity!

_Authors note_: _Thank you to everyone who is reviewing my story. It means so much to me and inspires me to try to make the best chapters I can. I can never thank you enough for that._

_This chapter delves into Raoul's plans a bit, no E/C this time. This is a R/M/G chapter. Complicated to sum up, but it should prove a marginally interesting read, at least. Enjoy, it is hard to write someone so boring into anything of real substance sometimes. Ya Know? Let me know what you think, I hang on your every review and deeply appreciate them. Thanks, your fumble fingered writer, Marykate. _

Chapter 24

Criminal insanity!

Raoul fought the fog in his head the whole way to the home. When he got there he had to dismount the buggy and try to tend to the horse. He was not able to do that very well and stumbled around in the fog in his head while doing so. He found a place to secure the buggy so he could leave quickly if necessary and went to the door of the house. Knocking loudly he stumbled about while waiting for someone to answer the door.

Gina came up to the door, Meg was with her. Gina opened the door and Raoul stumbled in, falling on his chest at the front door rather unceremoniously.

"Raoul, what are you doing here? I thought that you were still so weak that you had to remain in bed. Here, let me get you over to our divan over here. What are you doing here anyway?"

Raoul had not the strength to answer all of Meg's questions, so he just smiled a weak smile and went with her and Gina's help over to the divan. When he was ensconced into the comfort of furniture, Meg bid Gina get them tea.

"Meg, I must talk to Mme Giry, where is she?"

"Mother is not here, she said she had some matters of business to tend to. She said she would return this evening."

"I have to talk to her. I have had so many questions about the disappearance of Christine. I know that she has run off with that self proclaimed Phantom deviant. She is my betrothed and she ran off with that thing. If I have to search forever, I shall find them and then they shall pay for making a fool out of me as they have. Do you believe, Meg, they think I, the Vicomte de Chagny, am insane?" Raoul grew increasingly feverish with passion at these words, each one finding more strength than the previous as he warmed to the topic once again.

"Raoul, it is the result of the fever, you are still weak and you are unable to tell the difference between fantasy and reality with the illness you have just come through. You feel feverish, Raoul, are you still feverish? Gina, come quick, he needs a cold cloth. Bring a basin and pitcher; I will bathe his forehead to take down the fever. We shall have to summon the physician, as well."

With that Raoul regained lucidity enough to grab Meg by the wrist, "NO, no physician, nobody can know I am here."

Meg looked at Gina quickly, beginning to feel the twinges of uncertainty. Of course, he would not be ready to be out yet. Something was going on and she had unwittingly played into his hand. She tried to loose her wrist from his grip, he would not let go.

"Amazing how insanity can make one strong who would otherwise be weak as a kitten," he said with a laconic smile playing upon his face. Then, when Meg gasped in shock and fear of what he may be about to do next, he released her wrist. "They think I am crazy because I was visited twice by that Phantom rogue gentleman who we all know is a monster, and once by Christine. The latter claimed to love the man Erik and didn't want me to search any more for her, and the last time that the Phantom visited he threatened death if I persisted in the search for Christine as well as leaving a dead red rose for me to be sure I knew he was serious."

As if growing tired of the whole business and all it implied he stopped for a moment looking at her shocked face, then went on; "Foolish girl, as if I would hurt you. I am only looking for my lost love. Now while I wait for Mme Giry's return, I shall sleep here on your divan."

Gina heard all of this, as it was said as loudly as Raoul could manage, she was interested and frightened of the exhibit he was of madness and senselessness.

Meg went out of the room, hot tears scalding her cheeks as she wept for the decline of Raoul. Her beloved Raoul. She would not think such things while Christine was alive and they were affianced, but with Christine dead, she would gladly step in and care for him. If only he would let her. It was torture to see how the past 5 weeks and 4 days had destroyed this man. Time had flown by, so much happening.

Just then Gina came to Meg, carrying the teapot and cups for two on a tray with the basin and water pitcher as well. "I have made the water ready for tea and his brow, if you don't mind; I do not wish to be around Raoul at this time, so I shall tend to matters elsewhere in the house. If you need me, ring the bell I have placed here on the tray. I shall come to your aide though I suggest you wait until he regains his consciousness to mop his brow, it can shock the system when one is asleep and they are jolted like that. We are just like a real genteel home, as Raoul grew up in, nothing but the best for our poor ailing Vicomte, no?"

"Gina, you are too good, what would I have done had you not come along when we lost our Christine, you are so like her in mannerisms. Thank you for being you, Gina."

"Merci, Mam'selle. I am pleased to help out where ever I can, you have given me a home, for that I owe you my life."

Meg watched as Gina's petite figure retreated, her every move so like a dancer with her dainty steps and her brown hair, such a contrast, she almost resembled a boy with the short cut. She was amazing to talk to, always knowing the right thing to say almost intuitively, and humble enough to never question where her place should be from one moment to the next, and that was an ever changing thing since the Populaire was destroyed. Meg was very thankful that Gina came to the Populaire when she did, it was so difficult trying to figure out how they would get by without Christine. Gina helped to keep the abyss of Christine's loss from totally consuming them with grief.

Gina came back in by Meg and said, "That Vicomte seems not to be quite right, it runs deep in him and seems evil. He scares me, and I fear for our safety. I think it wise if I go and get the Gendarme to come here and help us remove him. Yes, he is your friend, but there is something very dark in him right now, he is not whom he seems. I just feel it. Must be the gypsy in me."

"NO, we will not betray Raoul, he is so pained and tortured, then there is the illness he has still to purge from himself the rest of the way. He grows feverish when he exerts himself too much, I can see he is now. We must expect some strange behaviors right now, he will be alright, just wait, you shall see. He must be, he is nobility after all, it would seem impossible that he could be frail, not really."

"Meg, you must open your eyes, he is dangerous, nobility or not, it matters little when you are talking human beings. We are after all human beings before the blood colors to blue. Stop living in a past that seems to have no connection to where we are now. You know that your mother would not want him here one moment longer than he needed to be if she were present."

Meg bristled at her words, though she knew Gina was right, and she could feel that something had happened, she had no desire to linger there, for Raoul was here, in her home asking for her aid. It was all she could have hoped for at this time.

"I just cannot in good conscience allow him to stay in this house with us unaided. If there were any problems we would be helpless to do anything to help our situation. There is a total lack of male assistance to protect us from his feverish as you wish to term it, madness and Meg, I tell you one last time he is dangerous! Heed my warnings or we shall pay a hefty price for ignorance, I have seen it before."

"Very well, if you are so worried, why don't you leave and see if you can find Mother, I shall stay here with Raoul. You can tell her of the situation and that he needs to talk to her then she can be back here and we can resolve things in a timely fashion."

"The worry I have is for you as well as for my safety, so please don't presume that I am running scared. It is a good idea though, that I go and find Mme Giry. She will not want to tarry with the Monsieur Vicomte here."

"Oui, bring her forthwith, she shall wish to be of service to Vicomte de Chagny, it shall be good to get him some assistance on his quest at last, so he can put such things aside and move on." A dazed look crossed briefly through Meg's eyes as she thought of the hopeful implications of that statement.

"If you have any trouble, get out of this house, look for Gendarme, don't take chances with madmen, they are the most dangerous when they look the most harmless."

"Adieu good Gina, return soon, I shall be waiting and Raoul shall no doubt be sleeping still."

With that Gina left the house to search out Madame Giry and return her as soon as possible to a situation that was deteriorating fast. Meg returned inside when she finished waving to her friend, hearing Raoul beckoning her to him once again.

"Silence, Raoul, I am coming. I needed to say adieu to Gina, she is going to bid Mother to hurry back." Meg, closed the door and walked into the parlour Raoul was beckoning her from.

"Not too quickly, I hope." Raoul said, eyes heavily lidded and cheeks red and feverish. He bid her join him on the divan he was resting in, she came over to him as if in a dream, she could not believe that Raoul, still striking even in illness, could be interested in giving her a second glance much less invite her to come sit with him. She breathlessly approached the divan and sat down on the very edge shyly. Raoul sat up slowly and came close to her on the cushion. Meg looked at him sideways, suddenly very shy and slightly afraid of what may happen next, she went to stand up and Raoul caught her leg. He rested his hand there and shook his head slowly no, as he looked directly into her eyes. She was overcome by the look in them. All she saw was desire, blocking out the glassy appearance and the twisted grin he was also presenting, she was unable to look away for the beating of her heart.

"I will fix our tea, Raoul, you will need some nourishment before mother returns to talk to you. You also need to have your brow soothed, your fever is back." Meg moved once more to get up and Raoul fairly pushed her back down on the divan.

"No, don't go, Damn it, I won't be dismissed. You have to bend to my wishes; I have waited so long with out satisfaction it seems only right you should requite my love right now. I desire you and will have you; there is nothing you can say to stop me."

With that Raoul savagely met her astonished lips with his, mashing them hard against her teeth. Meg fought hard to try to release herself from his grasp, he would not be turned away and simply pushed into her further. She lost the ability to reason what to do next, her mind a jumble of frantic and frightened thoughts. How was she going to stop this, what had she done to cause this misinterpretation of all she felt. Why was he doing this to her. How was he so powerful she could not get out of his grasp?

Just then he pulled away and grabbed her by the shoulders, he tried to pull the shirt off of her, but she took that opportunity to escape, moving over to the other side of the room, panting hard trying to piece together what to do next.

"What are you doing?" Raoul said, indignation in his voice. How dare Christine pull away, she never did before. Then he seemed to look at her for the first time in all this mess, he realized it was Meg. He became confused about everything, he had just seen Christine, now Meg was here. Well, the little tramp, if she was in on this whole game Christine was playing with him, she would just have to die. It was too much. He got up unsteadily and reached for his revolver, he pointed it at Meg and bade her to come to him at once.

"Raoul, no, I , I don't know what you are talking about, what is wrong? Why are you looking at me like this, I am going to get the Physician. Please, let me go and get some help.."

"NO, you are coming with me, we are leaving now. Help me to the buggy I brought here, we have to leave now."

Raoul reached her, she was trembling, he grabbed her arm, and aimed the gun at her head, she fainted then and there. Raoul followed her to the ground and proceeded to smash the vase near her head to try to wake her up. Not working, he went over to the tray and grabbed the basin of water, lifting it off its base with a great nudge, it fell off, water flying everywhere. It landed near Meg, but the water hit her on the face and she came to.

"What happened? Oh Raoul. Don't hurt me, I am on your side, I worry of you and want to help you."

"Then take me to the buggy and get inside, I am taking you hostage until they return Christine to me and allow me the chance to even the score with The mysterious Phantom whom she thinks she belongs with now."

"Raoul, Christine is dead, she would not leave you for this long if she was alive, she loved you and if she were alive she would have found her way back to you by this time. I was waiting in the wings for you if you wanted me, but you have taken leave of all your senses. I fear that you are a great danger to yourself and others in this state. People should not be seeing you like this, it is creating fear in those who know and love you. Listen, you have to think Raoul, you are going to ruin the rest of your life for this temporary difficulty in your life. It is not worth it, Raoul. Listen to me, you are lost, it is normal, the grief will go away in time and then if you wish to, you may call on me, I will help you to rebuild your life. You see Raoul, I love you."

He sneered at that, "love, what is that, I loved Christine and she left me. God, Meg, she can't be dead, at least if she is still alive I can try to win her love. I don't know what to do if she is gone. God, why did you take her from me. That little whore, she took my love and ran off with that awful opera ghost. He is a deformed monster, he will burn in hell for this. He has taken from me my soul, his shall not be allowed to roam happily with Christine while I rot in some asylum. I don't think so. I was in the military, I know how to fight wrong, I am chivalrous and will find my princess and save her from the monster. I have to and I am willing to do what ever it takes to save her. She shall be grateful when she no longer has to be afraid of that monster haunting our future for the rest of our lives. This is going to happen and you, dearest Meg shall be the instrument I shall use to accomplish flushing them out. I believe that your mother, Meg, knows where they are and in fact knows that I am not insane, they are alive. I will prove all of this by capturing you and holding you hostage. Now, do you want to help me? If so, get in the damn buggy and say nothing, mademoiselle."

With that, Meg decided that she had better humor him, he sounded so brittle that she feared he would break if she opposed him at this juncture. She would have time to get away when he was not in need of so much help. Right now, it could very well kill him in this altered state he was in. Then she thought of Phillippe again, where, she wondered, was he during all of this. She hoped that he was alright and that Raoul had not done something foolish to him. There would be time to find out about that later, too.


	25. Chapter 25 Under Pressure

Chapter 25

Under pressure.

Raoul was desperately trying to find a safe place to go with Meg. He thought about going back to the Opera house and hiding in the lair. That didn't seem to be a good idea; they would go there to look for them first. They knew that was where his thoughts were right now. So, he began to guide the horse out of town as quickly as he could manage. Then he thought of the place by the sea that he first met Christine at. He felt that would be a good location; there were caves and great places to hide out with Meg if the house was being searched, as well as having a grand house to stay in when they were safe.

Madame Giry was finished purchasing more food for Erik and Christine, heading to the Rue with her package when she heard Gina calling her in a frantic voice.

"Gina, what is going on? Why are you running through the streets shouting like a gutter snipe?"

"Madame, forgive me, the Vicomte deChagny is at the home with Meg presently, demanding answers with regards to Christine and the Phantom's disappearance. I was instructed by Meg to bring you home post haste. Meg and I are worried about the Vicomte's present state of health. He appears to have lost his mind with grief and illness over Christine; we are unsure how to handle his questions at this time. We fear he may try to do something rash if we don't contain him. He is weak and does not seem ready for this query yet."

"Maybe, Gina, I should go to the house and you should send for the doctor then instead of just coming back with me, no?"

"That was what Meg and I thought too, however, the Vicomte discouraged that, said that nobody must know he is there. Something has happened, we can't tell what, something, Madame."

"Then we need to notify the Gendarme, they need to be made aware of the situation and put on alert in case he tries something untoward. In that vein, I fear that it must be you to go and summon the Gendarme, my dear. Will you please?"

"Oui, Madame." With that Gina was gone, feeling an increasing sense of dread at what was going on. What had Mme Giry been doing, anyway? She assumed that she was getting supper for them, as she had a package from the bakery, though it seemed to be rather early for her to be gathering that. No time to worry further now, the dread over the situation grew as she neared the Gendarme. She had a since of trepidation that she could not shake no matter what. She wished that, for Meg's safety, she would have had her with her.

Gina walked towards the Gendarmerie, her mind reeling with all that was happening and the sense of foreboding she was experiencing over Raoul's present rate of decline. He was such a young and good looking monsieur to be experiencing such ill health. It seemed he was not as robust as he appeared all those months ago when Christine was alive and they were betrothed. Gina felt sorry for him, he had endured heartbreak at the hands of someone else whom also loved his betrothed and it was enough to make anyone insane, really. Pity it could not have a happy ending, she knew of Meg's infatuation for monsieur Vicomte and she could have made him happy.

Gina's thoughts were disturbed by some commotion in the Gendarmerie, it seemed to be a minor skirmish, then she recognized Phillippe' Comte de Chagny inside discussing rather heatedly something that appeared to have occurred at his home earlier in the day. Realization hit Gina as she listened from the doorway; Raoul had knocked Phillippe out and managed to leave with a buggy while he was unconscious. He was having him placed in the Toussin Asylum today; somehow Raoul processed this information and had attacked Phillippe. Now things were making sense, but the danger was significantly more than she had even felt at first. He was so dangerous he was not above hurting his own brother, this was bad. She knew she would have to wait too long with the Comte in there now, so she decided that she had better get home for now, come back when they were rid of Raoul, let them know where he had gone. It never crossed her mind that he may be more than the three of them could handle in his current state.

Gina began to run to the house, fear gripping her of what she might find when she arrived. As she entered the yard, she noticed the buggy was gone. The relief was obvious on her face when she realized that Raoul must be gone. She slowed her pace and relief was on her face when she entered the house. There, in the parlor, she found Mme Giry standing in a room with broken pottery from her water pitcher and basin on the floor, her face white and her lips tightly pierced.

"Where are the Gendarme? Why did you not do as I said and get the Gendarme?"

"I am sorry Madame, I heard the Comte de Chagny in there with them at the Gendarmerie and I felt that it would take longer to wait then it would to go home and help you and Meg get rid of theVicomte, Raoul then tell them where he was headed. How foolish of me, I am sorry Madame. Shall I go back now?" Gina curtsied and looked around for Meg, not seeing her she queried; "Where is Meg?"

"You little fool, Meg is gone, with Raoul, and there are signs of struggle. He obviously was not as weak as you thought! We have no time to mess with the Gendarme, they are too sluggish and easily fooled, we must have help from more practical places, I must go I shall return shortly, you clean up this mess and pack me some fresh clothes for Meg. I am sure she shall need them when I find her. Don't ever make the mistake of disobeying my orders again, or you shall find yourself on the streets my dear Gina. I do not speak without reason; life has taught me that is folly. Learn this well it shall serve you wisely."

With that Madame Giry was off, she had to get to Erik, he would help her find Meg and end this once and for all.

Erik was gathering up his music and some other things he really thought he would like to bring with him into his new life with Christine. He had written a special song for her that he wanted to put words to before now though the words would not come, he was bursting with words for her now and he just had to weed out the ones that would not work. Earlier today, when Christine was snooping through the things Erik had brought down to the lair for her, she found a necklace he had made to match the beautiful ring he had given her. It was small garnets and diamonds mounted on the chain to the center falling to her cleavage, where he had a very intricate rose created using gold and garnets and emeralds to create the most beautiful rose bud. Long cuts were used to fashion the stones as the petals of the rose, teardrop cuts for the emerald leaves. Gold for the stem with a large diamond at the bottom of the stem, shaped like a heart. The beautiful rose bud was blooming from a heart full of love for the owner of the necklace. She was awestruck when she happened upon it, she came to him with tears in her eyes and the box opened, he explained that he thought it would be better if she found it herself and put it on her. She had a particular glow these days that was not there before, between the struggle of the last year and the illness of the last six weeks, she had looked peaked before this. Not anymore, she was happy and the glow she radiated illuminated the whole lair as never before, he swore he was in the company of one of God's most favored beings when he looked upon his love. He wondered if he was really responsible for this change in Christine, though he knew not how all he could ever truly cause was pain and suffering, he reveled in the fact that he could cause such intense happiness and contentment in one he loved beyond all reason. They truly had the magic they so desired all of their lives and though they still had to overcome Raoul's meddlesome ways, they were content in the knowledge that they had each other and they would make it through this to the life they had promised to each other.

When Erik had put the necklace on his angel, she turned to him; he simply stared at her, his eyes bewildered at her beauty. She began to feel uncomfortable with this look on his face, she knew she was simple and he stared at her as if she was the greatest work of art he had beheld in his life. Him who created beauty with his pen that she had never found equal elsewhere. Looking upon her as if she were otherworldly, it was difficult to meet that gaze steadily. Her knees began to grow weak, Erik sensing this came to her and gathered her in his arms, taking her to the bed.

"Are you ok my dear?" Erik's concern registered on his face, she saw that and smiled,

"Yes, Erik, I am fine, it is just that your emotions are so intense that sometimes of late I find them making me weak kneed, silly, I know."

"I am not a doctor, though I know you were ill a short time ago, are you sure there is not a physical reason for this, while your color is beautiful, you are tired often, and you seem of delicate disposition of late, are you still ill from the fever?"

"Erik, I find that I am late, and think perhaps I am with child now."

There was no preparing Erik for that one; he was totally speechless when those words came from her mouth. He sat down on the foot of the bed, gazing at her as if she would disappear and never be heard from again. He held her ankle as it was the only thing he was near to grab at these words. She was lost in the look in his eyes, such gratitude and longing. He didn't know what to say to her, except that he adored her and would move the heavens and the earth for her. The vows of marriage had no more hold than the vows they had already made to each other, so deep was their bond, so blessed their union already. The idea that they needed to have a Priest say they were married seemed almost laughable, he surely could not bond them more than these words uttered by Christine, this miracle given them by God, could have. Erik smiled at her, his eyes clouding with tears falling slowly down his beloved cheeks, the emotions unbearable, all he could manage to say was a very husky "Thank you, Christine. I never…" then he broke off and looked down at the ankle he was grasping onto, he was totally overcome with the feelings of joy and disbelief that Christine and him, who was disfigured so horribly, could make something so cherished and loved already. He slowly moved up the bed and tenderly kissed her on the lips, salt from his tears evident in his loving kiss. He was so careful, so as not to hurt her at all. The kiss was as gossamer wings caressing her lightly upon the lips and cheeks. Then he pulled away and made a vow, to add to the many he had already made to her; "Christine, I meant what I said in Merde. I shall protect you and our progeny with my life, this I vow to you, my darling. You shall be the most revered and treasured wife in the world and our child shall be equally treasured. I love you, Christine."

Just then there was yelling in the passageway leading to the lake, it was Madame Giry, she sounded frantic and worried, Erik jumped off the bed, rushing to the base of the lake to meet her. Christine rose from the bed slowly, ensuring that her legs were ready to stand. She finally joined the two who were talking softly by the lake.

One look at Madame Giry's face and she knew something serious had happened. "What is it, what has happened?"

Erik looked at Christine as if trying to decide how to proceed. Would it be more than Christine could bear at this time, should he down play it? No, he decided to just tell her, she needed to know, her and Meg were so close that he could not withhold this information from her;"Christine, Meg is missing, she was abducted by Raoul, there was a skirmish and she is gone now. Mme Giry has asked me to help her find Meg. I must help her, I don't know how this might end, he is looking for you yet, and is still in the early stages of recovery from his fever."

Erik sensed her growing pale and grasped her elbow to steady her.Christine could not believe what she was hearing; the image she always held of Raoul did not prepare her for one of him abducting Meg. This didn't work in her mind; she never would have believed this of Raoul. Somewhere deep inside she felt remorse at having so effectively ruined an honorable man. She never considered this, somehow when they were talking of driving him mad. How naïve she had been. She needed to sit down. Erik helped her to sit on his bench just a short way up the bank from the lake. She sat there pondering what had been said. This was too much for her to take at this time. Then she came to enough to be able to talk at last. "Erik, Mme Giry, I must go with you to end this peacefully. I have to talk to Raoul and try to help him to understand. I never thought he would really go mad like this, I figured he would get angry and perhaps have a difficult time moving on, but I expected him to move on from insanity not to wallow and fall into it. This is so beyond what I naively thought. I am so ashamed of how simple I thought this all could really be." Christine buried her head in her hands racked with emotion; Erik came to her side quickly and held her to him.

"Christine, you can not come with me to find Raoul, we must keep him away from you. It would be folly to allow him to see you and know you are real at this time. He would take you and your life would be in danger. Not to mention other things we are not willing to risk."

Christine looked at Erik with swollen eyes, tears still falling from them; it broke Erik's heart that she could still be this passionate over that spoiled brat when she was carrying his child. Erik had to fight the anger welling up inside of him. He stood up and faced Christine, his eyes dark with emotion;

"You grieve mightily for one who claims to care neither of him nor his welfare."

"Erik, what are you implying, surely you don't believe that there are any lingering ideas of romance in my mind of Raoul. You fill every corner of my heart, Erik, you and our…"

Christine trailed off when Erik looked at her with narrow eyes telling her without words not to utter the next sentence. Christine recovered her composure and continued then, much quieter;

"Our future together, whatever that may bring, it is ours, not Raoul's and mine, and I won't have you try to read anything of that into my feelings for Raoul. He was a childhood friend, crush if you will, but he is not my passion and not my future." Christine could see Erik expel a breath he had indeed been holding since he accused her of protesting too much. He was relieved and it showed across his face. He felt shame at being reduced to jealous lover in but a moment's time. He must control that side of him he thought to himself.

This whole exchange was not lost to Mme. Giry however; she was shrewd and had a good picture of what they were not saying. She replied to Christine; "I think given the current circumstances we may want to keep you away from our dear Vicomte for the time being. No use sacrificing innocent lives for this mess we created ourselves. Erik, I have to admit that I was trying, when I first found the Vicomte to be interested in Christine, to encourage a union between the two. I remembered the promise I made to dear Monsieur Daae before he passed away, to take care of his beloved Christine, see to it she had the finest she could have. I felt that the Vicomte would be a good way to ensure she would always have that. I knew, Erik, of your love for her; however I was clouded by title and wealth above love and devotion. I knew that the Vicomte had that, but not as passionate as you, Erik. I am sorry that I forced things to a vein that was not the natural and right vein for our darling Christine. I now fear that I am paying for trying to manipulate Christine's fate with the one thing I have great passion for, my poor Meg."

Erik looked at Madame Giry as if seeing her for the first time; he didn't know what to say to this, as the whole possibility of Mme Giry helping anyone other than him never occurred to him before. He was blinded by this and didn't know what to think of this development. Deciding that the information was moot at this point, he put it aside and said; "Where do you presume they may have gone, are there any clues and is the Gendarme in the search, too?"

"I don't know, Erik, there were no clues, and the Gendarme may very well be looking for Raoul too, but not for kidnapping as I decided we would gather the men my husband charged with my welfare and you to retrieve her more effectively and without reports and jurisdiction restraints. I don't want anything to happen to her, Erik, she is all I have left, the Populaire is not even there for me anymore, all my memories and my past is gone, and if she is gone now as well, I fear there will be no reason for me anymore." Mme Giry said with a tear in her eye, the cold restraint she held herself under melting away somewhat under the scrutiny of her dear friend and confidante.

"I know, I know where he would go with Meg, he can't stay in town safely, and it would be ludicrous to try that for any time here, so the next best place, one that only I would think of, would be the cottages by the lake where we met so long ago. There were caves and numerous places to hide. They were cottages; there would not be anyone there for the season yet, still too early in spring. Oh Erik, I am certain, that is where he would go. We have to go and find Meg." Christine was passionate in her desire to go and help with this situation. Erik had to stop her foolish notions once again, he knew this time that she was feeling responsible for Meg and had to put things right in her mind before she could find her happiness complete.

He came up to her and held her hand in his, kneeling in front of her, he looked her in the eyes; "Christine, my darling, I know that you love Meg as a sister, I know too that you feel that you wasted Raoul's life by allowing him to think there was a future with him, but, dear, you are very vulnerable, and I cannot risk your safety for them right now. You must stay with Madame Giry, or down here where you are safe, I must go and find Meg and this cannot be done safely enough for me to allow you, my dear heart, to come with me. You shall be there when Meg is returned home, to help her then. Please don't be sad, understand the many reasons why you must not come with us."

Christine was very distraught over this, wanting to be with them and help them to find Meg, she felt that all of this was her fault and she had no right being safe when so many she cared about were in peril. This was more than she could bear, she lost consciousness without warning, Erik, being right there, was able to catch her as she melted to the ground from the bench she was sitting upon.

Erik laid her gently on the ground cradling her head from the rocks. He felt her forehead, it was cool and clammy, she was just weak from lack of food, surely. Looking at Madame Giry, he decided that he must tell her what was causing all this commotion with Christine. He simply looked at her to speak and she nodded her head. "I know, Erik, she is with child, no?"

"Oui, that she is, and I didn't want to tell you and mock your uncertainty where Meg was concerned. Out of respect for you, dear Gigi, I didn't want to be smug." Erik carried Christine to the swan bed once more then he returned to Mme Giry's side to resume their exchange.

"Erik, you are many things, but I cannot say that smug has ever been one of them. You are far too emotional and considerate to ever be smug. You are a gentleman, whatever your past crimes, and you shall always be a gentleman. You treat Christine as no man has ever treated their wife, you are souls of the same fabric it is obvious I was a fool to encourage anything other than the two of you. God shall bless your union many times over I feel, for you are a good man despite mankind's hatred of you, my dear Erik."

"I have done many unsavory things and they will arrest me if they happen across me, you must be certain that the Gendarme will not encounter me, or I am not going to be able to go and save Meg."

"I shall see to it that my husband's friends do not allow the Gendarme to follow on the same path you go, they will be able to effectively lead the Gendarme away from you. One more thing you must realize before we go about making plans, I intend to be right there with you looking for my daughter. I won't stay behind and let you go and face the dangers of which you will no doubt face, alone. Erik, Christine would never forgive us if I let anything happen to you."

"Gigi, how did things all get so complicated, when you brought this beautiful angel to me she was so simply desolate, I had to help her, I knew how she felt. The love grew from the time spent keeping her from falling into despair. She was so shy and her voice so squeaky when I first heard her, then I sang to her to lull her from her tears, the Ave Maria, she began to sing with me, and I heard the voice I never dreamed could come from one so young and tiny. It was large, filled with love and so undisciplined. It was then that I knew that I had to tutor her and teach her to control that voice and call it up whenever she sang. I felt that God was giving me a gift for all of the pain and suffering I had thus far endured. I was so grateful, then that spoiled Vicomte came around and tried to claim her. It was more than I could bear, I had to stop this. I lost my mind for love of her. Now I pay the price by seeing all the others involved in my life suffer so greatly for my love. I am sorry for the selfish way I behave. Forgive me Gigi. Please?"

"Erik, you know it is done already, though I won't get so theatrical over it all. This was how it was meant to go and we must face that fact and change the outcome to our favor, it will take planning and work but we shall defeat this. It will come to a bright end, Meg shall survive, all shall be well. It is as it should be, your family fighting for you, not against you. Not indifferent, for you, Erik. You do deserve this, I am not sorry for what has transpired, only that it was Meg and not me that Raoul took. He would never have made it had he done that."

Erik was sure that Raoul was not fool enough not to know that fact was true. Though he could not have believed that anything positive would come of kidnapping Meg, either. Now it was time to plan their next move and contact Mme Giry's husband's friends. The hunt was on, God help Raoul if Erik was the one to find him first.


	26. Chapter 26

Break from story for chapter 26

_sorry._

_I have to write this, and wanted to ensure that everyone that has been reading had the chance to help here. I need to have some help. I am in a quandary about whether to allow Erik to kill Raoul or if Raoul should be spared. I mean, I am trying to help with his healing the anger and dangerous side of himself; it seems that it is so hard for him to stop having a reason to kill. It would seem that the best thing to do would be to kill him off, but I do feel sort of sorry for the Vicomte for the mess he has been through. It might be good if he has a chance to make it right in his head? What do you all think? I just have such a hard time with the true nature of violence, I am unsure if I should write about it. You notice that even when I wrote it before, I skirted the issue; I am a wuss when it comes to that stuff. I will do it if you all think I should, I just wanted to find out how many of you faithful readers would really want me to kill him off. I am still not sure if it would be Erik to do it if I do kill him off, either. Well, there it is your chance to say what you think and help me with this story._

_I am almost done with it, I shall miss it, and miss you all being so excited to read my writing, I am so truly grateful for all the kind things you have said, and very grateful for the critical things said, too. I finally read the part I wrote about seeing the ballet girls undressed, and it was a bit lecherous sounding, however, it showed the poignancy of him seeing Christine, a point of reference if you will to let him know what he was missing. I don't know if it makes sense. But I do appreciate the comments about Erik not being that way, I agree and did think about removing it, again, what do you all think, that was found in chapter 11 half way through the chapter, if you re-read it and think it is diminishing Erik in the story, I shall find a way to remove it from the story line. I don't want to do that at all and I see where it could, as I was very kindly told, thank you Erik's angel, I can see your point._

_Well, that is all I had to say about the story so far, I decided to ask you all for help so that maybe we could make this story stronger together. I really really want to stress again how much I appreciate all of the input your reviews have given me. I could tell when something was not working by the nature of the reviews and I made sure not to do it again, Thanks also for your patience with me. I promise that chapter 27, since I had to call this 26, will be up when I hear what you readers would like to see happen. Till I hear from you._

_Oh yah, if you all want me to just write it and surprise you, let me know that too. You can email me if you want to give me anonymous input. I will read it. Thank you so much. Have fun reading. Marykate._


	27. Chapter 27 The bridge is crossed

Chapter 27

The bridge is crossed.

Walking over to the swan bed, Erik approached; "Christine, my darling, I must ask you to tell me where the seaside cottages were that you and Raoul met." Seeing the look on her face, worrying that she was going to insist on coming with them or not telling them where it was he went on; "We must go and see if we can find him, and I am not allowing you to come with as a guide, so don't even think it."

"Erik, I can show you where it is, I may even be able to talk to Raoul and work some sense into him to save Meg."

"We will not risk the loss of our child nor the injury of you on that man. The stress of this whole situation I would have rather kept from you as well, though that would not have been very practical."

Deciding that there was no way that Erik would allow her to go with them willingly, she told him where the cottages were located as best she could recall. She also planned how she would follow them. There was no way that Raoul would endanger Erik or Meg, the damage was done, it was time to end this. She had to be the one to end it, she was the reason this had all happened in the first place and it was up to her to be the one to close this drama once and for all. Nobody could go on with their lives if she did not. She owed it to the very life she was carrying to do so.

As Erik began to make ready to leave, he told Mme Giry to go gather the men and told her to come when they were assembled. Giving her the directions Christine had given him he sent her on her way. He had to get there, in case Meg was in any real danger. Mme Giry had a feeling that Raoul abducted Meg with the whole purpose of flushing Erik and Christine out to prove he was not crazy as well as kill Erik and claim Christine once and for all. Erik acknowledged this, knowing that was exactly what he had planned and that they were playing into his hand. However his mental state made him a sloppy opponent, he would be dangerous but easy to beat as Erik knew where he was mentally, after all he had been there himself.

Mme Giry left then and Erik began moving around the lair, looking for his weapons and gypsy tricks to confuse Raoul. He had some other tricks up his sleeve for the dear spoilt Vicomte. He would relish this torture; it was the most requested torture he had ever dealt in his life. It would be the one that would require Raoul to end his own life, without Erik having to lay a hand on his ruddy neck. Then there would be the Punjab lasso, there for the final welcome release from the insanity he would push to its climax.

Christine counted on Erik to be busy so she could get some things of her own together for the trip. She would let Erik know she was there, but not until he was well away from Paris. Then he would not be able to turn around and bring her home, fearing a loss of too much time. She watched where Erik got his weapons and the gypsy potions for hallucination inducement that he took, to ensure she had a way to gather some to protect her. She paused to pray for them all as well. It was so monumental, what they were about to do, it was something that had to happen, their very lives depended on this, though it broke her heart to see this change in Raoul, someone who used to be so compassionate and kind become so ruthless and cruel. To think that she had driven him to this point made her soul ache.

She was kneeling at the foot of the bed, head bowed down in prayer, when Erik came around to her. "Christine, I am sorry that it has come to this, I fear that there may be one more death I have to beg forgiveness for, despite my promise to you. There is so much at stake if I let him live, I cannot allow it, forgive me my dear. Please! I will be unable to do this if you don't."

"Oh Erik, I know that he will always be after us if you do not, I feel that he is in so much pain that it has blinded him to good sense. It is impossible to live the rest of our lives knowing that he is there, possibly after us. Somehow when that prospect was of you, I was not as worried, you knew how to be there and not be observed, it was almost comforting for me to know you would be there. Raoul is not used to being silent and unobserved, he would be dangerous and I would always fear him, much more than I can bear. Try not to kill without reason, Erik, please at least do that for me?"

Erik never expected her to say this without a fight or discussion. It was a miracle; she would release him from his promise, a fact that very well may have saved both of their lives. He knew it would free the life of their baby. He was so relieved; he let out a breath from his nearly closed lips and looked at her with such gratitude. Then he spoke her name "Christine, you are truly my angel, you have saved my soul from such depths of hell, I know not why I deserve such things suddenly, I have never known them before. I am so grateful to you and to God, for the gifts I bear today. When you are praying, please remember to thank God for me, I am grateful beyond words to him for you and our budding child." Then he looked down at her taut, flat belly and placed his hand palm down, upon her, caressing her softly. She caught her breath at the warmth spreading from her belly out. Even with her layers of clothing, his hand was hot to her skin. He was able to make her go weak in the knees with but a word or a touch, she was wantonly wicked she thought, marveling open mouthed at the sensations he drummed up in her head with such a simple touch.

"Christine, I must leave now, I promise I shall return to you. I will be rushing back to your side, I want not to be anywhere else, you know."

"I know, just be careful, please, I want to be married and have my baby's father around for him or her. Don't you even think about losing this fight, you hear, Erik? Oh, and while we are on the subject of our marriage, what shall my last name be when finally we wed?"

"de Maitre, that is my fathers name, de Maitre. I never used the name as I have never had need of it. My father died before I was born, my mother was never inclined to tell me much about him, either, she didn't speak much to me at all. I found out my birth name when I received this letter from Mademoiselle Perralt at the death of my mother. I went to see the solicitor to transfer the ownership of the house to Mme Giry and found out the last name of my birth from the solicitor that day."

"de Maitre, that is a beautiful name, Erik, Christine de Maitre, I like it. Thank you for telling me about that letter, I happened on it when I put your shirt on back at the Pension Au Derlie. I meant to ask you what ever happened to that house, but there was never a good time for that. So, you gave Mme Giry and Meg your house. It was a brilliant gesture."

"It was only natural after Gigi saved my life from the gypsy captivity I knew before her. Then when her husband passed away suddenly and left her with Meg, so young, it just seemed that she should have someplace other than the Opera Populaire to call her home. I didn't need that house and it only held bad memories for me, so it was a natural conclusion to give it to Gigi and young Meg."

"Well, I think that it is such an honorable thing that you did that for her." Christine looked at Erik then, praying silently that he would forgive her for disregarding his wishes when she was found to be with him helping return Meg home. She looked at him and smiled a wan smile, wishing for the thousandth time that things were different and they were leaving to begin their life anew elsewhere now.

"I really have to go and find Meg now, Christine, I owe Madame Giry that favor, she has been so good to me, if it was not for her, I would not have you, Christine. I shall always be in her debt for that. You must eat some of the food that Madame Giry brought down when she came to tell us of Meg. You have to keep your strength up, my dear one." At this he came over to her once more, having gone to get his saddle bag filled with deceptive manipulations and weapons and his mask to wear once more. Grabbing her by the waist and drawing him to her gently, he bent down and kissed her long and slowly on the mouth, sad to be parting with his life, his obsession for any time, he worried so of her safety when he was not there to protect her. This was far harder than he first thought it would be. They parted lips and he looked deeply into her eyes, "My God, Christine, I have such a hard time letting you go for anyone, I know I must do this, but I worry so of you. Please promise me you will be safe and won't take unnecessary risks with your health or life while I am accomplishing this task. Please?"

"Erik, I shall protect the baby and myself with all I have, there is no worry, my darling, you go and collect Meg, she does not deserve to be in the position she is in right now. You are the only one who I really believe can save her. I love you and will be here when you are back, with you, beside you. Always, to share one love, one lifetime. Those words take with you, they are real and I mean them with my heart, anywhere you go Erik that is all I ask of you, too." Erik looked at her slightly confused, wondering what she meant, she had changed his words around and they were not exactly as he had said them. Then he decided that it was just the situation, it was hard on both of them and he would have to expect that.

With one more quick kiss, and a deep lingering look into her eyes, he said goodbye and left the lair. Christine could not help but shed tears over watching him leave. It was not right, they should not always have to fight so to be happy.

Allowing him a few minutes to start out, she then got her things she had gathered and the rest of the things Erik had left behind for weapons, a knife with a short blade that was very sharp. She hunted for a sheath and finally found one that went around the thigh. She placed the sheath around her thigh and began to tighten it to make it stay. It was rather large, but it was still able to fit. She would have to wear it on the outside of her thigh, to keep the blade from hurting her leg if she managed to find a horse.

Having gathered all she could, she left the lair, taking with her a croissant and cream for the journey. Her stomach ached with hunger though there was no time to eat right now. She had to try to stay close to Erik. She approached a stable where they were keeping the horses for the Populaire, there was nobody there tending to the horses, so she took the first horse she came upon and was off.

While Christine was riding her horse carefully, she wanted to eat her croissant, so she pulled it out and took a bite. The horse reared, she almost fell, but gathered the reigns in her hand at the last moment. She decided that she would have to wait until she stopped to eat the rest of the croissant so she put it into her saddle bag. Up ahead she saw Erik in the distance, her heart fluttered at the striking figure he was. Even in the waning sunlight, he was a stark contrast to the light of day. He commanded power in all around him through the confident way he was riding. He was so focused there was no way he would be aware of her trailing him. So she thought.

Christine slowed down, as she noticed Erik was suddenly not on the road, she grew nervous and began to comb the trees ahead for where he picked up another trail to the place she had instructed him to go. Suddenly Erik strode out of the trees on his horse. He looked furious with her. "What do you think you are doing? Did I not tell you to stay behind, protect yourself? This does not look safe to me."

"Erik, I could not let you go alone. I have to be there with you. It is my fault that things are this way to begin with, I was not going to have anything happen to you and put that on my head too. There is no way I will live if you die, so what is the use of me staying behind?"

Erik got down from his horse and came over to her, walking the horse gently. He lifted her from her horse and gazed at her with curious eyes. "Do you mean that you would risk everything to ensure I return to you?"

"Yes Erik, without you I would not care to make it myself. Therefore it makes no sense for you to leave me at the Populaire while you are off fighting with those who may not care as much for your safety and well being as I do."

"I am once more taken by your deep feelings for me. I must question, what have I done to deserve such faithfulness and devotion from you. For so much of my life I was the gargoyle whom no one cared about, now, you would risk your life, and that of our baby to ensure that you didn't have to live without me? Christine, for one so neglected as I this is a dream. Thank you for the flattery, however I still must ask that you allow me to protect you by requesting you return to Paris promptly. You are in danger out here with Raoul around. Even at dusk, you are unmistakable and he will be looking for you. I would not be able to live without you either, so you must return to the safety of the lair. Please, Christine, for me, for our child, turn back."

"Erik, I cannot. I may be able to help; I may mean the difference between sanity and death for Raoul. No matter what you think, Erik, Raoul is innocent in this matter, he didn't plan this fall into madness, I cannot live with myself if I do not try to return him to sanity at least. That way if he does not hear and understand, at least we know we have tried every other way before the fight to the death, no?"

"Christine, I have a bad feeling about this, I don't think that things will turn out well if you are with me. I had a dream a while back where we were dueling with swords and you were pierced in the heart. I held you while you left me forever, and I am fearful of that being a premonition if you are with me now. It will be impossible for me to focus if you are there, I shall be guarding you excessively and unable to find any way to be equitable with him. That is a quality I cannot afford to compromise at this time. It could mean Meg's life as well as yours my dear."

"You will not get rid of me, no matter what you say, I am here, I will not leave you. You can choose to protect me or not, I shall be here to protect you and see to it that Raoul does not kill you, Erik. There is no way that he shall win with us together against him. Remember, we began this final foray into madness when we visited his room that time. That seemed to drive him over the edge then, it was bound to backfire somehow. We just never knew it would involve anyone else. Now we must rectify what we have done, and we shall do that together as we did the torment and torture of his fragile mind together. I can hide in the woods and watch, to allow you to freely move about without consideration to my whereabouts. Still, I must be there, you must see that now."

"I cannot argue this with you all day, if you vow to stay hidden, you may come with me, but realize that if you don't stay hidden, I shall have to end things to ensure your safety as well as Megs. It shall be Raoul's death sentence if you reveal yourself to him."

"Yes, Erik, I know, I shall stay safely ensconced in the woods, unless he pulls some trickery to endanger you or Meg. I shall not stand by and watch that happen when I shall still have the advantage of surprise over him." Christine stood and looked at him defiantly, tugging at his heart once more with the determination in her eyes to protect him and Meg at great personal risk, he was overwhelmed and had to shake his head and look away. She was even more incredible then he had ever thought possible. He was the luckiest man alive, and intended to stay as such.

They rode on together in the dusk, out in the countryside, enjoying the sunset as they rode west. Every now and then Erik would just slow down a bit so he could watch his Christine move gracefully on the horse as it strode forward. He was so worried that these would be their last moments together, he felt panic grip his heart at the thought of where he would go and how far he would fall if that happened. Losing Christine would destroy his life, leaving him in ruin, but taking the child as well as her, that would raze a devil such as the opera Populaire had never seen in the phantom. There would be no turning back, the bridge would be crossed and he would be damned for eternity to the hell that began for him here on earth. There would be nothing to lose anymore. He prayed fervently that God would watch over his Christine and his baby, they had to be alright, his life depended on it. He wondered if she knew that was how he felt. He was loathe to put it into words, though. It was too much for her to hear right now, they had to stay focused. That was bothering him too, how was he going to be able to fully focus on Raoul when he met up with him knowing that Christine was hiding nearby. He would be so fearful for her life. He hoped he could do this. Yes, he had to. He strode back up along side of her and smiled at her. "How are you feeling? The trip is not too much for you in your delicate condition, is it?"

"Oh Erik, I am not made of china, I will not break into a million pieces, and the baby is well protected with my body, I am sure the baby will be fine. That is if I am not wrong about being with child. Otherwise we have yet to worry about that. Either way, I am sure I am fine."

"Have you eaten the food I instructed you to eat before I left?"

"I took a bite of the croissant and almost fell off the horse, so I have not eaten the rest of it yet. I will though, when we stop for a bit."

"Whoa, boy." Erik stopped his horse abruptly and dismounted, looking for Christine to do the same. "We shall stop here, then for the night. You cannot take care of yourself much less a little baby if you do not."

"Oui, but do you have food for yourself?"

"Just a bit of salami and crusty bread. The salami was in the lair, it is still good, would you like some?"

"No, I am fine with this croissant, thank you anyway. And Erik…" She waited for him to look at her with rapt attention to smile at him and say… "I love you."

Erik smiled a big smile and replied "I love you too, Christine. I have a bed roll to lay on the ground. You go ahead and I shall prepare our place to sleep, unfortunately there is not a pension near here to go to. You didn't happen to bring a bed roll for yourself, did you?"

"Yes I did, I realized it was a long journey and I didn't expect to be discovered so soon, so I needed to be sure I had the necessities."

"Smart girl, I knew you were. I fear that I didn't bring blankets enough for two, did you perhaps bring blankets as well for your bed?"

"Yes of course I would bring them, it is only spring, the weather is still cold at night and I am with child, I must protect myself a bit from the chill."

"I shall see to it that you do not catch a chill, my dear. Now, you finish eating, I have some water in the wine bladder over my horse, you are welcome to some."

With that Erik set about the task of getting a safe place away from the road for them to bed down for the night. It would be a long trip to the sea, though it would be worth the time spent alone together to enjoy one another's company. He found himself very glad all at once that Christine was here with him. The trip would be so much more enjoyable with her along. It was already.

After the beds were rolled out he came back to eat his food, when he returned to the horse, Christine was sitting on a nearby rock looking in the sky. Erik got his food from the saddlebag and came over to sit by her.

"Off in thought again my angel? What has your attention now?"

"I was thinking of my father, he used to tell me this story when I was little of the man on the moon who went out to light the stars every night. The little monkey that would swing from the moon and eat the cheese that the man on the moon would make for him. It was an engaging tale and that was what your music box reminded me of when I saw the monkey on top. My father. He really had the most amazing tales for me, Erik; it was always fun to hear of this ship going here or that star that had its own wish. I hope that I can retell all of these stories to our child, I want to remember all of them and sometimes I fear that I forget them."

Erik sat and thought about what she was saying for a bit, then he spoke; "My dear, I would be more than happy to set these stories to music for us to sing to our dear child. We will never forget the wonderful stories then."

Christine looked at Erik at that moment with tears in her eyes speaking softly "Oh Erik would you, really? They are so special, only you would know that so well that you would find a way to help them all carry on." She rested her head on Erik's shoulder then, and softly hummed a tuneless lullaby to them both. Erik looked at her hands resting gently in her lap and thought of the child inside of her right now, growing and moving, becoming the beloved child they would meet some day. He would do that, make music for his beloved to sing to their child, that would be his greatest joy in the world, that and writing music for his beloved Christine. Those songs he wrote of her would need to be sung in private, with her for his audience. He could not write songs of her any longer that were not too erotic for others to share. She inspired him through the soul, that passion needed release, these songs floating in his head, begging to be written, were certainly for him to sing to her alone, they were for no other and no others would use these words to proclaim their love. This was his, for her and her alone.

They sat there in their reverie until Erik felt Christine shiver and yawn, he gathered her in his embrace and asked if she was ready for bed. She replied that she would be ready shortly; she had to go to the bushes and ready herself for night. Not to change, but to tend to business needing tending to prior to bed. Erik knew what that meant so he gave her some privacy and went to tie the horses up more secluded and secure for the night.

Christine returned to him a short time later and he helped her into her bed roll. He was lying right next to her, and she scooted up to him to keep warm. In his embrace she fell quickly asleep. He however, stayed awake for some time, listening to ensure their safety and fighting the urge to consume his love totally. She was so warm and smelled so wonderful after washing up a bit with the water he had brought and her scent; he was mesmerized by her and found it hard to relax with the desire coursing through him. Such a combination to him, her beauty and smell and feel, it was totally intoxicating to him and she knew it too because even in her sleep, she seemed to arch into him sweetly tormenting him. He would have to endure this, there was no way to succumb to this passion out here, even as he said this to himself he was burying his face in the soft flesh of her neck and gently kissing her. She stirred, however did not wake, she was so tired and so comfortable in his embrace that she was deep in sleep. He wanted to stop and pull away even a bit, but she had her arm around his keeping him up against her back, so there he would stay, silently tormented with her intoxicating beauty, feeling and smell filling his mind. Somehow he managed to close his eyes, after allowing the torment to touch him for some time, he gave in to the exhaustion which had come across him from fighting her effect on him.

Morning was beautiful and when it woke Christine, she just laid there with Erik's arms wrapped around her still. He was breathing into her neck; she could feel his warmth through out her body. It was the best feeling in the whole world and she didn't want to move even an inch. She lay there listening to him breath slowly and steadily. The love she felt was so complete she felt guilty for ever courting any other love. She felt it in his songs, and should have known it from the beginning, how foolish she was to doubt it.

Finally she felt Erik stir, he was waking up and she was glad as well as remorseful, she was stiff but she enjoyed the closeness of him so much that she didn't mind being stiff. She was so happy that he had accepted her coming with him. She feared he would not forgive her for coming, this was a far cry from what she thought he would do when he found out she was with him.

"Good morning, my dear" Erik said from behind her, into her neck. He nuzzled her and kissed her neck then turned her to kiss her on the lips. Then he rose and presented her hand to help her to rise as well. She took it and rose to his arms. He gave her a hug and drawing away slightly faced her to the east. "Now we are rewarded with a beautiful sun rise. Do we dare to look for early spring berries, or do you think that we have enough left over to travel on after we eat something?"

"I think we should just eat what we have and get going again. It is quite a ride yet to the sea, and we must get there and save Meg, with each day I fear her safety more."

"Yes, you are correct, I merely want to be sure you are ready to resume our arduous journey, you are after all under great strain already between your recent illness, your ankle still recovering and your condition, you have much to deal with, I want to be sure that you are alright."

"I am fine, I promise if I am not I shall let you know."

"Very well. On to the sea then, we shall find the Vicomte and save Meg from his perilous grip."

"Do you think we shall find Monsieur Giry's friends along the way sometime? Or are we going to meet up at the sea?"

"Perhaps we shall meet up with them, although I don't expect to see them until we are all at the cottages by the sea. If I know what Mme Giry was talking about, they are coming from all over to help us, they will most likely be traveling in pairs or solo, not as a large group until they are there. Then there are only 7 of them. They may not all be able to come, either. So, we shall see who is there when we arrive at the rendezvous point."

"I see, that makes sense. So, what would you desire for your morning meal Monsieur?"

Erik came over to her and grabbed her by the shoulders, turning her to look into her eyes; "Surely you know what I desire for my morning, however, since it is impossible at this time, I shall have to make due with this." Drawing her tightly to him, he kissed her yet again; he had to have this after the night long ache he felt. This was what he needed to clear his head and help him to think of what they needed to be doing. He released her then; she stumbled back just a bit, but found her step. She smiled at him and turned to the saddle bag to pull out some food. There were more croissants and she spread cream on them and gave one to Erik.

He smiled at this and took the croissant, looking at her the whole time. Taking a bite of it, he finally looked away. Christine felt so hot and flushed by that whole exchange, she felt as if he had gotten what he desired from her without so much as a caress. This was what passion truly was, she could not even begin to see Raoul being this way with her. Yes, she had truly made the right choice when she picked Erik. He was her passion and her life. There was so much more to love then she had ever thought when she accepted Raoul as her betrothed. She was ashamed of the foolishness she had felt before.

Poor Raoul was truly led on by her, though she had no way of knowing that at the time. She did now, with certainty and she had to tell him this. Hopefully he would find someone who would make him as happy as Erik made her. It was her new prayer for him. She did not want to think that she was the whole reason for all this pomp and circumstance over her. It was infuriating to think of it.

Finally they were done with their croissants and the magic that had befallen them was broken. They had to mount their respective horses after picking up their beds and tying them up to their saddles. It was time to head west yet again.


	28. Chapter 28 The final threshold

_Well everyone, here we are, the bridge is crossed, now we stand and watch it burn. There is violence in this chapter, it is sufficiently long enough to tell the story of how we stand and watch it burn. Hope it was worth the wait! Thank you for your reviews, I hope to hear some on this chapter, it was tough for me to write. I have never tried to choreograph anything before, and I don't relish violence, however it is the nature of this beast. Hope it does not disappoint. Thank you for coming on this ride with me. I appreciate all your input. If you like it, please let me know...Marykate._:-)

Chapter 28

The final threshold

"Erik, what do you suppose Raoul wanted with Meg, to hurt me as much as he felt I had hurt him? What do you think he would have done if I truly was dead and he could not flush us out?"

They rode on as Erik considered this. He had thought some about it before, though he really hadn't concluded the thought, as it was not important to the current situation and bore no importance. Her bringing it up made him worry, though, it was a long journey to the sea and in his warped frame of mind, he may believe that they are not going to come for Meg and hurt her. Or worse. He didn't want to say that to Christine, though, that would just increase her concern over her dear friend. "Surely then he would release her. There would be no good to come of him hurting her if there was nothing to gain from it." He smiled when he said that, hoping he could be convincing.

"I presume a very different scenario than that, you are being optimistic I fear, Erik. He is so ill that I'm afraid that he will think we don't care and do something horrible to Meg. If he hurts her, I don't know if I shall ever be able to forgive myself. She is such a trusting soul, I am surprised that she fought with Raoul at all before he took her off. She always told me she thought he was so handsome, she thought me very lucky that he loved me."

Listening to Christine talk of her friend made Erik feel a sense of helplessness that they were so far behind them. He was also a bit curious to see what Meg would think about her choice of Erik over the handsome and nearly perfect Vicomte de Chagny. When last he had seen him he was gratified by the decline in his appearance, he had to admit, from the illness. He could almost feel pity for the boy, almost, but not quite. In his mind, Christine still had a bit too much compassion for him and that bothered him the ever so slightest bit though not like it had before now. "Too bad the Vicomte didn't court Meg instead of pining for you, how different things would be at this juncture if he had."

They rode on in silence, each lost in thoughts of the day and what lie ahead for them on this day. At noon sun, they decided to rest again for a bit, there were but two more croissants and a modicum of cream to put on them. They also had the remaining two pieces of sausage that Erik had brought. Erik suggested that maybe Christine would want to rest for a bit, he would watch for anyone while she rested. She gratefully accepted the offer, and laid her head on his lap to rest. He absently stroked her hair, playing with her curls while he was formulating different ways to go about this when they found Raoul and Meg. He hoped that they would not have to search too long, he didn't think that Christine would be very patient hiding while he looked, though for his peace of mind, she had to keep her promise. He looked down at Christine then, wondering what she was dreaming of, he could only imagine, her mind was constantly surprising him of late, she seemed to have matured so much with her decision to stay with him. Almost like she wanted to decide whether she wanted to grow up or remain an innocent child. He certainly had helped her to grow up in a hurry. It was difficult to imagine life without her. Surely he would have been in prison awaiting execution by now if she had not come back. He was ready for death, though he knew that he didn't intend to kill the men he had, though they were all so frightened by him they would not listen and believe he was anything but a monster who always intended harm. He was ready for that fate at one time, though now he longed for his life; he was ready to go headlong into it with Christine by his side. Who'd have thought the "Devil Child" who hid from the world only to be a sideshow freak for a band of gypsies would end up with the most beautiful of women for a betrothed, carrying his progeny. He never imagined such blessings for himself when he built the opera Populaire. Thank God he was able to help there. It was the best thing his life had ever created until now. Funny he had to destroy one creation of his to access the other one Christine had allowed him to make. She was amazing, to think that she was making their baby right now, even as she rested. He watched her eyelashes flutter; she was lost in a dream, slightly smiling suddenly. Good, the dreams were good ones, which had to mean that the stress of this situation was not weighting down her subconscious. Erik visibly relaxed when he saw that. He decided to look around a bit, memorize this land, it was beautiful and green, this is where he wanted to build their home. It would be in the middle of the lush green trees, the rolling hills and the small creeks he could see coursing through to the sea from here. He knew they were getting close now, he had to stop dreaming and ensure he was ready for the events about to unfold before them. He laid back on the blanket they had eaten on, and closed his eyes, intending to think for a bit, instead he drifted off to sleep himself.

The sun shone so warm and bright, it made the chill in the early spring air crisp and fragrant with the smell of sea. He missed these things having lived in the opera house for so long.

Soon Christine was stirring; she rose and saw Erik sleeping peacefully. She heard the small creek and decided to go down to it and wash up a bit. Then she would come back up and wake Erik. She turned and began to walk down the hill when she stopped in her tracks. There she saw a hair ribbon, it looked like one that Meg would wear. She was astounded, that was the first sign she had of anyone actually having been here, she was quick to pick it up, examining it she was near totally certain it was Megs. Oh, thank God, she appeared to be right about where Raoul took Meg. She was always slightly worried that he had not, so it was good for her to see confirmation that her suspicions were indeed correct.

Christine arrived at the creek and decided to get her face washed nice. It would clean enough of the road dirt from her. If it was warmer she would have gone in the water and swam, cleaning all of her off. It was just too cold out and the water was too cold too, not suitable for this early spring day. She then thought of the wine bladder and the fact that they needed some more water in it. They would be glad they had it, so she decided to go up and get it. She turned around and was beginning to go up the hill when someone grabbed her from behind. She was totally taken off guard. They had their hand over her mouth and she could not scream for Erik. She went to elbow them and they quickly moved back, still holding her tightly captive, out of the way of her elbow. They were laughing in her ear, she was instantly panicky when she heard the laugh she knew whose laugh it was. It was the same laugh she encountered when she had protested the angel of music was very strict and been told "I shan't keep you up late. You must change. I'll order my carriage. Two minutes, little Lottie"

For some reason, this time when she heard the laugh it made her want to vomit. She was so upset to hear it, scaring her more than she was prepared for. Now she was wishing that she had listened to Erik and stayed behind in the safety of the Populaire, or safely upon his lap, resting so he could save her. What terrible things was Erik going to be driven to when he saw this. She didn't have to think about that long, as Erik came over the hill just then calling Christine. He stopped when he saw the scene unfolding before his eyes. Raoul looked up at him sneering; "Oh, if it isn't the famous angel of music, or phantom of the opera, or Erik, who are you today? Oh, since you are dead, maybe OG is the best title for you. I wonder though, what shall we call your darling Christine? Lying little slut, or whore, or just a stupid little fool who didn't have enough sense to see you for what you really are. You don't fool me, Erik. You are nothing but a monster; you are unworthy of anyone's love and consideration. She only wanted your music, nothing more. You must be mad if you think she truly loves you."

Erik was walking down the hill slowly; hatred glaring in his unblinking eyes locked on Raoul's the whole time. All Erik could think was, this fool does not deserve life. He is the cruel monster. There was no way to talk sense into him. So, looking around, Erik decided to change the subject. Deflect against the feelings raging inside of him. So he asked him, "Where is Meg Giry?"

Raoul stood there, confused for a moment; he was so clouded by the fact that he had Christine that he forgot about Meg. "Oh her, she is in the caves. I didn't want to open the house just yet. Not until Christine was here to fill the manor as my fine lady." Then Raoul kissed Christine, she spat at him when he released her. She tried to run to Erik then, but he grabbed her by the wrist and bent it a weird angle, near as she could tell breaking it.

At that little display Erik's eyes glittered dangerously, he had to get Christine away from him. Damn it for falling asleep. Why didn't he pay closer attention , they were so close to the sea, of course it would be possible for him to be here. Erik thought fast, as Raoul cast Christine to the side and drew his sword. "Now we shall finish this sword fight, this time I shall not be stopped when I have you under my blade."

Erik drew his sword, focused on his perfect features; he decided to cut his face and try to shock Raoul into some sort of sanity. He aimed and with a slight of his other hand to distract Raoul for the slightest moment, he was able to cut deeply into his right cheek. Raoul staggered back a bit, placing his right hand knuckle side up, upon his cheek. He gathered the great deal of blood issuing from the wound upon his hand, looking at it, he laughed his maniacal laugh once more; "So, it would seem that you are not as poor a swordsman as you seemed at the graveyard. Funny how the love of a slut can do that to a man. Did you take what was mine, Erik? How does it feel to have someone else's cast off? Did she make you feel special, while she was imagining my perfect face, did she let you believe your hideous face was fine with her? Ha, I know that would never be the truth. She is not so blind, even in love, there is no way she was feeling anything but pity for a lonely creature."

Erik was trying to block out Raoul's words, he knew he was insane, however he was stung by the mere mention that Christine's feelings could be disingenuous. He had to keep his mind steady and realize that their love was real. He could not let Raoul cause doubts, not now. He looked back into Raoul's eyes, Raoul was reaching into his breast pocket for something, suddenly he pulled out what he was after. With a sharp intake of breath Erik realized what he had in his grasp. It was Erik's mask, the one he left on the steps of the Populaire when Christine and he escaped so long ago. With another small chuckle, Raoul placed the mask upon his face.

Christine just watched on in horror, Erik even stopped in his tracks, Raoul laughed hard at their reactions the next words coming from his mouth rang through the hills, they were shouted at the two responsible for his state of mind;

"The transformation is complete at last. Is this what you want, Christine? Am I hideous enough for you now?"

"Erik, you must end this, I am so sorry for all the pain I have caused you, this is so horrible beyond anything I could have imagined. His mocking of us is cutting me to pieces, I am sure it is doing the same to you. He is strong and dangerous in his insanity; you must stop him, now."

Erik lunged forward, the words from Christine broke the atmosphere and galvanized him into action. He caught Raoul on the upper right shoulder. Raoul stumbled back and fell to the ground. He got back up and turned around, as if seeing something behind him. He shouted, "So, you think this is the way it is supposed to end."

Raoul charged after Erik when he said this, catching him off guard, he knocked Erik's mask from his face, exposing the flesh to the air. Erik had no time to protect himself, surprise momentarily giving Raoul the advantage, he stabbed at Erik, catching him on the arm, he sliced deeply into the left arm. Erik stepped back and Raoul caught him again, this time stabbing at the left shoulder blade. Erik stumbled, regaining his balance as Raoul rounded on some invisible threat. He was threatening it, saying that it was time to end things. He stabbed into thin air, then he turned around again, his foot catching a stump in the ground near him, he fell backward, dangerously near the rocks to the creek. His balance was something he had little command over since his fever, and he was precariously close to disaster, stumbling yet some more, Erik was able to come up to him and stab him in the gut. Not hard enough to kill him, but to move him back to the rocks. He stumbled along one large boulder, falling finally, fatally, back onto the rock. His head hit the rock with a sickening thud, knocking the white mask from his face. His skull was cracked and the blood ran quickly to the water below.

Erik fell to his knees, hardly believing what had just transpired as the clouds separated and the sun once more came out to warm them. They had not even noticed it had disappeared, however the return was so stark that it hit them as poignant to mark the end of their horrible ordeal.

Christine came shakily over to Erik, wondering what to do next. Erik merely looked at her, in great pain though loathe to let Christine know how much. Suddenly they looked up the hill and saw some men coming down to them. They didn't seem to be a threat, they must be the friends of Monsieur Giry that were on their way to help rescue Meg. They saw someone running down to them, and realized it was Meg, they had already found and rescued Meg. She was so happy, the tears falling freely to realize her friend was not dead. They thought that maybe the tears were for Raoul, as well. They could not tell, nor did they care to find out right now. They were so relieved that all had turned out well, they could not help but hug Meg when she arrived to them. Christine winced when she went to hug Meg, realization of her wrist injury coming to her through the stabbing pain she experienced when she tried to move her wrist to hug her friend.

Erik was shocked when Meg came and hugged him, this was the second human who was not repulsed by him, who was willing to hug him and display feelings of worth to him. He was awkward and did not know what to do with this person giving him a hug, so he patted her back with his right hand, as his left arm and shoulder were in some degree of discomfort.

After Meg pulled away from Erik, he noticed that he also had a wound in his gut, lower left, near his hip. It was bleeding now, and he was feeling strange. He was not sure what had been injured, but his last thought before he lost consciousness was; 'God, I won, why would you want to take me now? I was doing a noble thing, saving not one but two women's lives from a mad man. What more do you want from me?'

As he lost consciousness, he heard Christine yell, "Erik, no, the baby, you cannot leave me now, we have a baby on the way." He fought hard trying to fight back the darkness that was rapidly overtaking him. It was no use. Erik fell to the ground. Christine yelling "Oh my God, no, Erik, no!"


	29. Chapter 29 The new beginning

_A/N Well as you all know, I sort of left it all hanging. I was not sure if I was going to prolong the agony or not, as it just seemed that Erik had to have one last fight before he was allowed the freedom to live. Oh ye of little faith, you should recognize by now that I am very protective of Christine and Erik. I would not allow Raoul to best them. The show needed to be complete so that the Gendarme would not seek him and Christine out. That was my thinking on this vein. We shall pick up from that point now, and you shall see what I mean. Thank you all so much for your support on this story. You are all the most considerate readers, I am very grateful for your words of encouragement. Thank you from the bottom of my heart. Thank you for allowing me to entertain you; it has been my honor to do so… Your very grateful writer, Marykate._

Chapter 29

The new beginning

"Erik, help me, someone. Will you please help me; we must get Erik into one of the cottages. I know where the key is to the one farthest from the water. Please use your hansom to bring him to the cottage. He has passed out from his injuries. Meg, you come with me and help me." Christine noticed them going to see if Raoul was alive, she said, "Please, let us tend to the living, he will not be going anywhere. You will be able to bring Raoul back to Paris for Phillippe to bury in the family crypt, you can collect him on the way back out. Erik is alive and needs our ministering. Quick, please…."

The men came over and one brought a blanket for carrying him back up the hill. They placed him in their hansom and Christine and Meg proceeded to get in with Erik. Meg was crying and mumbling about the day and what had happened. Christine was trying to talk to Erik, anything to bring him around. He would open his eyes and say, "Is Raoul dead?" Then drift off again. She knew he had lost blood, but she was loathe to think that it was so much that his life was at stake. There is no way that they would finally get Raoul out of the way and then be parted forever. She would not allow that to happen.

They approached the cottage that Christine and her father had gone to when she was so young, it was a happy memory of that time in her life and she was going to make more now, by saving her one true love in this place. They carefully removed Erik from the hansom and brought him into the cottage, Christine went ahead and got the lock opened having remembered where her father had gotten the key when they arrived so long ago she was so glad she held on to those memories so tightly. They were the last really good memories before her father's rapid decline and death. She would never forget them, no matter how young she was when they were here last.

Erik was placed on a large brass bed, his face so pale and drawn; Christine got tears in her eyes knowing he was suffering much. She instructed Meg to go fetch some water and place it in a basin and then she asked one of the men to please go and get a docteur. As Christine was making this request, one of the men came forward and said that he was a docteur; he would help her tend to Erik. Madame Giry had made sure that he came along; to minister to anyone who she feared certain may be injured in the struggle to free Meg. How insightful of her. She had far reaching connections and was very astute in these matters to have been so prepared. Christine silently thanked her; she probably saved Erik's life by saving the time of fetching a doctor way out here.

The Docteur went about stitching Erik up and gave Christine ointment to see to it that he did not develop an infection. Taking a few moments, he checked her left wrist and wrapped it up, saying it was only a good sprain. She would be alright in a week or so. For Erik's part, he told her to keep close eye on him; the next 24 hours would be the most crucial to his survival. The docteur would come back and check on them both tomorrow. He also instructed that she keep some water going into him about every hour, to keep him flushing his body out to keep the infection away. Erik surprised everyone when he came to that evening, after Christine began mopping his brow with the cloth. The Docteur offered to stay behind in the neighboring cottage so that he could tend to Erik if there were any complications. He also wanted to be sure that he was there in light of Christine's pregnancy, to ensure her safety and well being. Then the 4 remaining men bid adieu to the two women and the docteur, Meg having decided to stay behind and help Christine as well upon hearing that she was with child. She would not let anything happen to her Christine again. She did send a message with the men to tell Mme Giry she was here and she would be back when Erik was better.

After all the men decided that they would exclude Christine and Erik from their accounts of how Raoul met his untimely death, they left the cottages to retrieve the body of the Vicomte de Chagny. Christine was so grateful for their consideration; they all seemed to be forgiving of Christine's state, having understood of their desire to be married yet their inability to do so as course of their at last resolved circumstances did not permit them to publicly accomplish anything before now. They were hopeful that would change as soon as Erik was conscious and able to utter the vows of their sacred union. That was the other reason why Meg was staying with Christine, to be her Maid of honor at their wedding.

Erik was in great pain though and when he finally regained consciousness he was not about to show this fact to Christine, instead asking her to please lay with him.

"Christine, we are free, really free. You do still want to marry me, don't you?"

"You would for even one moment think that I would be as Raoul wanted you to believe I was? You must know that everything in my being is screaming out to be yours, and only yours. I love you and am already married to you in my mind. Do not believe the ravings of a madman. He is gone, his memory needs to be purged from our minds, and then we can go on into our future knowing we are alright."

"Yes, I know, it is just hard for me to believe sometimes, that you would love me above him, it is a miracle to me. I don't want to be arrogant or to assume anything. Come to me and lay by me. Heal me, inside and out with your love."

Christine came to him then after their very long day and a worrisome evening for Christine, realizing this was the first night they had together where they were not being hunted out, nor cursed by a raving madman. They were free and they were happy at last. Erik was still able to warm her with his words, she knew he was weak and sang softly to him, as she soothed his wounds gently with the ointment and cool cloth the docteur had instructed her to use on him. He shuddered when she touched his skin; he was in heaven and could not have dreamt a more beautiful angel. She was really and truly his, at last. She stopped with the cloth and began to kiss him gently near where his wounds lay, trying to comfort him and enjoying the way he would shudder when her lips touched his skin, even weak; he was entranced by her touch. She brought some broth in and fed it to him then, so that he would gain some degree of strength. She spoke softly with him, mostly allowing him to listen to her, talk of the stories her father had told her when they stayed here last. He listened and smiled at her wanting to share herself with him, to keep him connected, as if now that he had regained consciousness he would go anywhere but to her side for the rest of their lives. They fell to sleep happy and relaxed, holding on out of happiness rather than survival this time.

Epilogue:

They were married after Erik recovered and the banns were posted. The wedding was simple, by the seaside; a priest friend of the docteur who had stayed behind came to perform the wedding ceremony. Erik was very quick to recover as he had so much to live for. He wanted to marry Christine before she was too far along in her confinement, so that she would not be too terribly disgraced by their past.

The baby arrived 7-1/2 months later, with much help from Auntie Meg, Mme Giry and her doting father, as they rather became a family and stayed together until the baby came, to ensure Christine and Erik's life would be alright. The little girl was named Fleur de Maitre, as their relationship became love symbolized by a red rose, flower seemed an appropriate name for the mademoiselle de Maitre to bear the name of.

Erik finished building his home for Christine and Fleur and they moved to the house a year after they wed. Erik wrote those scores to couple with Christine's stories from her father. Those precious songs were sung by them to their children in their turn, to be handed down for the de Maitre family to share for all time. They lived off the royalties Erik earned from his brilliant opera's performed all over the world, and they bore more happiness then any family they had ever known could. Erik was a doting father always ready with a hug and a snuggle for his children; they had four children, three girls and one boy. He was the baby and bore Erik for his name as well. The children never knew neglect and were all musically inclined. They thrived and lived, yes, they knew how to live! The End.

That said I wish you all fair dreams of this happy family who fought through so much to achieve a life many of us only dream of. Merci, Adieu!


	30. Chapter an

A/N

A/N- Hello everyone, I am writing this to you so that you know that I am revisiting this story and editing it further, since time and practice has enlightened me a bit to some of the flaws that interfere with the telling of this story. I will try to do you justice by making my thoughts more clear for you. Thank you to everyone who stuck with me through my bad writing habits, I had no beta and tried my hardest. This was obviously my first attempt and thank you for hanging on with me. I will try to do it better this time. Let me know if I am succeeding, please, I have not received much feedback lately, and it is hard to keep your courage up without it. So, please don't be shy, let me know what you think. I sure appreciate it when you do...

I have done an unsuccessful one shot, "The letter the rose and the ring" not many people read it, and I have been writing a story that I have a beta for, the title being Fleur de Lis. I am very excited about this story, even though it is being submitted slowly. I hope the fact that I have a beta; _mominator _will be evident in the quality of the structure. I have the basic story all planned out, I just need the characters, many whom I have created here, to act the intricacies out for me. Erik and Christine, Raoul, Gustave, Mme Giry and Meg shall all be in it, naturally, though it takes Erik to a monastery to gain some semblance of sanity back after Populaire's demise. Christine falls into his life after almost a year. A mystery unfolds and it goes round and round from there. Hope you get a chance to check it out you might like it. Again, please let me know if you do and if you have any ideas to make it better as well. Any ideas with any of the stories is always appreciated, please do so constructively, not maliciously, though.Merci, either way, you are wonderful and have given me such courage that I never dreamt I would have, thank you. Mary.


End file.
